


New Beginings

by Rainbowskit



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Minnesota Wild, Original Character(s), Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowskit/pseuds/Rainbowskit
Summary: Halley's parents died in a horrible, horrible way. She's now building a new life in Minnesota where she meets different people.*WARNING* There is the depiction of very disturbing deaths in the first couple of chapters that could be triggering to some. Please be advised.





	1. - Prologue -

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples!  
> First time poster here, hope you all like it, thank you!

Standing in the doorway of her now empty bedroom, the young woman looked around for some item she may have forgotten. It was the last time she could come here and she didn’t want to leave anything behind. The house was sold, the new owners were taking it over in just a couple of minutes, she could actually hear them talking in the entrance with the notary. Sighing, she turned off the room’s light, also closing an entire chapter of her life. This had been her room ever since she was born.

The girl walked down the stairs, her backpack strap hanging from her shoulder and joined the others in the entrance.

\- Alright, she’s all yours, said the girl, handing the key’s over.  
\- Are you sure? Asked the wife. You can take all the time you need, we really don’t mind.  
\- No, I’m good. I have to catch my flight and staying here is just delaying my issues.  
\- Well, we wish you all the happiness you could want, said the husband, bringing his hand forward.

The red head shook his hand, and his wife’s, signed the notary’s paper concluding their deal and walked out of her childhood house, the only one she had ever known. Once on the sidewalk, she turned around and looked back at the porch.

A few memories came back up, choking her a bit, but she tried to chase them away as she walked away, fighting herself not to turn around. She caught the bus on the corner of the street and headed to the airport although everything in herself was trying to scream to her to go back and keep that house.

At the gate of the aircraft, a very smiling lady took the young woman’s embarking papers, scanned them and handed them back to her.

\- Thank you Miss Mason, I hope you have a good trip, said the agent.  
\- Yeah… Me too…


	2. - 1 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* THERE IS A VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENT SCENE. PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THIS COULD BE TRIGGERING.

\- Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking, spurted out the microphones in the plane. We are currently starting our descent approach over Minneapolis. As you can see, the seatbelt signal is on, so we ask that you stay seated until our plane is taxied and fully stopped. It is currently 85 degrees with a beautiful sun outside. We hope you had a very good flight and if this is your last stop, welcome home!

 

The young woman snickered. Welcome home… Yeah. Minneapolis, Minnesota. The complete opposite of the world in her opinion. But her new home, as of… half an hour from now. She had to move from Houston, Texas, all the way here.

 

Finally, the plane stopped and everybody got out. Slowly but surely, the girl walked towards the baggage claim to take the suitcase containing the few clothes she still owned. All of her belongings had already been sent over to her new home, so she only had to bring the absolute necessities on her flight.

 

Once her luggage next to her, the girl walked out of the gates and into the lobby and started looking around. It didn’t take long to find who she was looking for.

 

\- Hey, uncle Bob, said the young woman to a man standing a bit outside the crowd waiting for their loved ones.

\- Halley, it’s so good to see you! Answered the man, hugging his niece.

\- It’s good to see you too.

\- Had a good flight?

\- Well I don’t like flying, but it was alright. I didn’t crash, so that’s a plus!

 

Uncle Bob laughed with good heart and took Halley’s luggage. The niece and the uncle walked out of the airport and went to the man’s car.

 

\- Your aunt is very, very excited to have you over, you know, said Bob.

\- Thank you very much for having me with you guys, said Halley. You didn’t have to do that. Selling the house gave me a good amount, I could have lived on my own…

\- Halley, your mother and I were very, very close. She was my sister, your father and I were very good friends. It’s just normal that we help you out. And with everything that happened since their death…

\- Yeah…

\- Sorry, I don’t want to make you feel terrible, alright? You don’t need to talk about it, if you don’t want to.

\- Thanks Uncle Bob. Actually… I need to get to the Morner Clinic tomorrow, it’s in Hopkins…

\- No worries, we’ll get it figured out.

 

Halley smiled at her uncle. Despite the dramatic times, despite all the bad that had happened, he was still the very joyful, loving and caring man she always knew. It wasn’t such a bad idea to be living with him now, even though she was 20 and could very well be on her own.

 

But then again, he had offered her a room, a very loving home, and she just couldn’t say no. She hadn’t seen her aunt or uncle for a few years, because they were extremely busy and the lived in another state. Her mom was born here, in Minnesota, but moved down to Texas a long, long time ago when she met Halley’s father, and Halley had only been visiting her mom’s home state a week during the summer when she was a kid.

 

It was a bit of a culture shock being here permanently. She knew the weather was a lot different from Texas. She also knew people were a lot different. Not in a bad way though, she always thought people in Minnesota were very, very nice.

 

After a short drive, they finally got the house and Halley opened her eyes wide. It was a beautiful house, kind of mansion like, with a Victorian style. She didn’t know her uncle had the means necessary to own such a nice place.

 

\- Wow, that is one beautiful house! Halley exclaimed.

\- Thanks! Victoria loves it too, answered her uncle.

 

In the driveway, aunt Victoria was waiting, a smile on her face. She waved at the car as it turned into the concrete alley and opened up Halley’s door.

 

\- Sweet Halley, I am so happy to see you here! Said Victoria.

\- Hey auntie, thank you so much for taking me in, said Halley, hugging her aunt, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

The two ladies went inside as the uncle took out the luggage. Victoria showed her niece the different spots in the house and then took her downstairs to the built in apartment. It was a two bedroom, open concept apartment. Halley saw that the furniture she had moved was already in place.

 

\- This is insane, Aunt Vicky, I can’t afford a nice place like this!

\- Who said you were paying us anything? Just take care of the utilities and it’s all yours. We really want you to have your own place, but also to be close to us.

\- Thank you very much, I really appreciate it.

\- It’s a pleasure really. Here, come have dinner with us tonight, the fridge is empty, you can’t possibly want to go grocery shopping right now.

 

Halley smiled at her aunt. She had a point. Right now, all she wanted to do was to lay in her bed and sleep a few days in a row. She instead followed her aunt back upstairs and sat at the table while listening to her family members talking. After dinner, Bob came up to her and handed her a keychain with a few keys on it.

 

\- Here, this is the key to the apartment, this one is the house and this, is the car we rented for you until you get your own, he said.

\- Uncle Bob, Aunt Victoria! Exclaimed Halley. You really shouldn’t have! You’re going through all this just for me, seriously, this is so much! Thank you so, so much.

\- It’s really a pleasure my dear. We really want you to feel at home, we want you to feel like you’re with us, we’re not going anywhere.

 

Halley hugged her uncle and aunt, a small tear in her eye. She appreciated the efforts they made to make her forget what happened, but it would take a lot of time. And some therapy, which she was starting the very next day.

 

The young woman went to her new apartment and explored it a bit to figure how things were placed. She like the fact that both bedrooms were on opposite ends. She could put her office in one and use the other as her bedroom. She walked into said room and gasped at the size. It was huge! She saw the walk in closet that was closed off with simply a curtain. It was really, really massive! It was very impressive. There was a door on the other side and she opened it to discover it was an in-suite bathroom. A glassed off shower and a separate tub were on each side of the room with a big, two sink vanity with a mirror going the length of the counter, and up to the ceiling.

 

Halley went to bed early, almost dreading the time she would finally fall asleep. For the past four months, she had the events come back in her dreams every single night.

 

 

_*Flashback, 4 months ago*_

 

 

Halley was sitting in her room, reading a book before going to bed. Things were quiet in the house, because her parents were already sound asleep for a few hours already. With her headphones in her ears, the young woman read until it was probably much later than she thought.

 

At some point, she thought she heard a noise, almost a scream, so she paused her music, but she didn’t hear a thing, so she shrugged and continued playing her music. The song continued with its upbeat groove.

 

Slowly, her eyes started burning up, indicating she was extremely tired. She walked out of her room to go to the bathroom before slipping into bed, but a movement attracted her eye to her parent’s room. The door was slightly opened, which was unusual, since her parents always slept the door closed. Halley turned her music off, intrigued.

 

\- Mom? Dad? Are you awake?

 

She walked towards the room with a little smirk, hoping to catch her parents in some compromising moment. But what she saw wasn’t what she expected. At the step of the door, there was a blood pool. She immediately ran into the room and before she could even do anything, she felt someone grabbing her by the throat and choking her.

 

Gasping for air, Halley started fighting back at her opponent, trying to have the person let go of her. She was able to turn around and with all her strength, she punched what she made out to be a man about her age, directly in the stomach.

 

The guy backed out, his breath shortened and looked behind her. Halley turned her head quickly and saw the knife on the floor, full of blood. She plunged for it at the same time as the man and they battled to get it. The young woman was screaming to the top of her lungs without even knowing it.

 

Their hands were both very close to the knife and they were pushing each other’s body with their legs, as hard as they could.

 

Halley finally grabbed the handle of the hand and before she could even think, she swung downwards and heard the man yell. She looked down and saw the knife stuck in the man’s throat, blood gushing out. She had struck the jugular and the man was literally bleeding his life away.

 

The girl gagged and vomited everything she had in her body before passing out on the floor, the body of her assailant wrapped around her.

 

She was woken up by a police officer snapping his fingers in front of her face.

 

\- Hey, can you hear me? Asked the officer.

\- Wh… Who are you? Asked Halley confused.

\- My name is agent Green, I’m a police officer. What is your name, sweetheart?

\- Ha… Halley… What happened? Where are my parents?

\- Is this your home, Halley?

\- Yes… Wait… My… My parents! Are they… Where are they?!

 

Halley sat up in a second, but the big officer caught her in his arms and turned her away from the bed, hiding the carnage. Halley started screaming and kicking and other officers had to come up and help the policeman restrain her. She was going crazy, with a reason. She finally calmed down and broke down in tears in the officer’s arms who wrapped around and held her tightly while softly whispering “shh” to her.

 

Paramedics came into the room and helped Halley onto a stretcher and checked her vital signs as they went out of the house. There were flashing lights everywhere, cops, EMT’s, journalists and a crowd, a big crowd, gathered around police tape, all murmuring.

 

Once in the ambulance, Halley finally realized that she was not feeling well at all. Her throat was aching, her arms and legs were all bruised up, she could feel something tingling on her knee and she definitely had something broken in her foot, because she just couldn’t feel her toes at all.

 

A female paramedic sat next to her with a comforting smile.

 

\- What’s your name? asked the EMT

\- Halley… Halley Mason, answered the girl with difficulty.

\- Hey Halley, I’m Shawna. Are you hurting anywhere?

\- Yes... Everywhere.

\- Okay, tell me where you hurt.

 

For the next minute, Halley described her pain to the lady who nicely looked at her, checking out everything. Halley saw that she had a huge cut on her knee, where the tingling was happening. They finally left for the hospital and Halley passed out again from the pain and shock.

 

 

_*End of the flashback*_

 

Halley woke up in sweat from her nightmare. One more night with the events turning in circle in her head. She looked at her phone that indicated it was 7:30 am. Not too bad, her appointment was about two hours from now. She got up and took a long shower to try and clear her head.

 

When she got to the clinic, she sat and looked around, a bit apprehensive. This wasn’t her idea. She didn’t want to be here. But the doctor at the hospital told her it would be better for her. So there she was. After a few minutes, a young woman, about her age, came out of a room and looked at her paper.

 

\- Halley Mason? She asked. Hi, I’m Doctor Kayla Collins. Come in.


	3. - 2 -

In the room, there was two armchairs that looked very comfortable, a small desk in a corner and a wall to wall bookcase full of different books. Halley looked at them briefly and saw that they weren’t medical books at all. She could see some popular novels, some romantic books, cooking books, kids’ books…

 

\- I have over 500 different books, said Dr. Collins.

\- That’s… Impressive, whispered Halley.

\- They’re at your disposition, it is part of my therapy method. If you want to borrow one, you are more than welcome.

\- Thank you.

\- Here, take a seat. Would you like some water before we start?

\- I wouldn’t mind, thank you.

 

While she sat, Halley took a better look at the psychologist in front of her. She possibly couldn’t be more than 5 years older than her, at most. A bit taller than her, she was curvy in the best places possible and the tone of her skin reminded her of an Amazonian warrior. Her black hair was wavy, falling right past her hips, which was very impressive. Dr. Collins had a very soft, caring face. Big bright green eyes, a small pointy nose and pouty lips finished up with a clear gloss made her looks fresh and young, but very professional. Halley was convinced this woman was probably very popular with men.

 

Dr. Collins handed her a glass with fresh water from a bottle she had taken out of the small fridge between the two chairs. The doctor took a notepad right out of a new package and a pen from her desk and sat down in front of her patient. Halley saw her write down “Halley Mason” on the front cover, before taking off her ballerina shoes and bringing her feet under her legs on the chair.

 

\- Alright Halley, should we start? Asked Dr. Collins.

\- Hum, yeah, sure, answered Halley, uneasy.

\- I read the paper the ER doctor sent me from your city, but I want you to tell me, why are you here today?

\- Well… Hum, I’m really sorry, I’m a bit…

\- You are wondering about my age, aren’t you?

\- I’m very sorry, it’s distracting me so much.

\- There’s no problem to that. I am indeed very young. I turned 26 last month.

\- Oh! Wow, that’s actually… Impressive.

 

Dr. Collins smiled at Halley. The doctor was used to that kind of reaction. Usually you were not coming out of medical school before at least 28 or 29, but she was a brilliant student in school and had actually graduated high school two years before her time. But that was a story she kept for herself and mostly simply smiled at people when they asked her age.

 

\- So… started Halley. I’m here because Dr. Hunter thinks it’s important after… After my parents’ death.

\- Do you mind telling me what happened? Asked the doctor.

\- They, hum, they were killed…

\- I’m very sorry for your loss, it must be terrible.

 

For the next hour, Halley found herself simply talking about her parents, why she loved them, why she missed them. Dr. Collins listened to her, asking a few questions here and there, nodding in a very understanding way, not even judging.

 

After the session, the redhead was feeling a bit uneasy. She hadn’t opened herself like that in a very long time. Even when her parents were still alive, she wasn’t the type of girl to talk about her feelings.

 

\- Well Halley, it’s already time to stop, said Dr. Collins. Do you give me the permission to write down a few things in my notepad about our talk today?

\- Huh… Yeah, sure, isn’t it your job anyways?

\- Yes, but I like asking your opinion beforehand, since this is for you we are doing this.

\- Oh, okay… Thank you Dr. Collins.

\- Please, call me Kayla, we could almost be sisters.

\- Is Dr. Kayla okay? It would be less… weird… for me.

\- Absolutely. We have a deal. I’ll see you next week, same day, same time?

\- Yes, thank you very much.

\- Alright, take care. Oh and please, take a book, I saw you eyeing them.

\- Thank you, I had to leave my books behind and they are my way to…

\- Escape?

\- Yes.

 

Dr. Kayla smiled softly as Halley was looking through the books. The girl found one she had wanted to read for a while and picked it up. The psychologist took out a sheet with a list of the books, making Halley sign next to the book she was borrowing.

 

\- This way I know who has my book, said the doctor with a wink.

 

Halley smiled frankly for the first time today. She kinda liked that doctor. She was a lot cooler than those old men that thought they knew everything. The redhead left the clinic and jumped into the car her uncle had given her for now. She felt strong enough to go for a trip at the grocery store.

 

Taking out her phone to look at where the closest one was, she saw the wallpaper, a picture of her and her parents during their last trip in Croatia. A wave of sadness came up in her throat and before she knew, she was crying again. How could someone want to live after seeing their parents be assassinated in front of them?! How was it even possible to be able to be alive?

 

Taking a deep breath, the girl started the car and went on an adventure to find some food. Her parents had left her a nice little amount of money and she knew she would be able to get by quite well, plus the sale of the house had added to that amount. She could go back to College if she wanted.

 

She wasn’t sure yet if she wanted to study or work, she first wanted to go through her mourning before taking a decision. Halley parked the car and went to buy the biggest grocery trip she had ever done. Starting from fresh, with nothing, not even a can of soup, was something she didn’t know.

 

She had never left her parents’ house. After graduating high school, she didn’t know what she wanted to do, so she had decided to hold off on university and started working part time in a small clothing store to stay busy and win her own money to be less dependent on her parents.

 

***

 

Halley was putting the food in the fridge and the cupboards when she heard the door to her apartment open.

 

\- Halley? She heard her aunt’s voice say.

\- I’m in the kitchen! Answered the girl.

\- How are you doing? How was your appointment?

\- It was alright, I just… I don’t know, I’m not used to opening myself up.

\- You’ve always been that little bottle of mystery, right…

\- Yeah…

\- Anyways, I didn’t come here to bother you with that. Your uncle wanted to know if you’d like to accompany him tomorrow.

 

Halley frowned. What?

 

\- Huh? She wondered. Where?

\- At the arena. He would really be happy if you went with him. It’s been years since you two spent a day together.

\- I haven’t skated in ages, I probably don’t even remember how to do it… But I’ll go. If it makes uncle Bob happy, I’ll be happy to go.

\- It’s going to do you some good too, I think.

 

The young woman smiled. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn’t. She knew her uncle worked at an arena, or for a hockey team, she didn’t know exactly what. Her dad had told her he was a very important man, but Halley just never really understood. She wasn’t a hockey fan at all. She grew up in Texas. She was all about football, herself.

 

After making a quick dinner, she took a nice long, hot bubble bath with the book she had borrowed from Dr. Kayla. It was the first time she opened a book since her parents died. She finally felt ready enough to let her mind escape its jail.

 

After what felt an eternity, the cooling water reminded Halley of where she was and she quickly washed herself. She had spent the last three hours in the bath, completely lost in her book. She was feeling relaxed. Relaxed like she had not been in so long. Dr. Kayla was right, she really needed a good story to feel better.

 

The girl went to bed soon after, excited for her day with her uncle.

 

***

 

In her uncle’s car, Halley was looking at the scenery. Minneapolis was a very nice city. It had a small town feel, even though there was a lot of tall buildings. They crossed a bridge into the city of St. Paul and they longed the river all the way to a huge arena.

 

\- Xcel Energy Center? Asked Halley. Uncle Bob, you work here?

\- Kind of, yeah, simply answered her uncle, smiling.

\- Wow, that’s pretty cool! I’m so sorry, I don’t even know what you do…

\- Oh, you’ll see very soon. Come on, I’m almost late.

\- What do you mean?

\- Well, I’m working today, and I am almost late, let’s go.

\- I thought we were coming to skate!

\- We will, don’t worry. Don’t forget your bag!

 

Halley turned around to grab her back pack on the back seat, almost leaving it right there. She followed her uncle in the building and he pointed to her where to go to wait for him while he was doing some things. The young woman sat on a bench and took out her book to continue reading.

 

She had gone through only a few pages when she felt someone in front of her. She looked up and her heart skipped a beat. A very, very tall man was standing there, his hands in the pocket of a nice suit.

 

\- Gosh, you scared me! She exclaimed.

\- You’re not allowed to be here, it’s a private area, simply said the guy.

\- Oh huh… I’m sorry, my uncle told me to wait here…

\- And who is your uncle?

\- Hum… He works here, his name is Robert Mason…

 

The guy laughed and smiled, making Halley raise an eyebrow. Did she say something funny?

 

\- You’re Bob’s niece, I see, said the guy.

\- Hum yes, as I just said. Is it a problem?

\- Not at all, sorry for bothering you.

\- No problem.

\- See you later! He said, leaving her confused.

 

What the heck was up with this man? He looked a bit older than her, but not by much. And she had to say, he was very, very handsome. She went back to her book, hoping her uncle would show up soon.

 

Bob Mason finally arrived soon after and sat next to her. They talked a few minutes.

 

\- Wanna come see the practice? Asked the old man.

\- The practice? You mean the hockey practice?

\- Yeah, it’s about to start. I’ll show you my job at the same time.

\- Yeah sure!

 

Halley put her book in her bag and followed her uncle to the ice rink. The players were already there. That’s when she realized her uncle was wearing skates. He pointed to her the bleachers where she could sit and he jumped on the ice.

 

The girl saw all the guys circling the middle, stretching, getting ready for the practice. She looked at her uncle and saw that he was talking with two players that were wearing big padding on their legs. If she understood even a little bit of the game, she would have known they were goalies, but she had no idea.

 

As her eyes were looking around on the ice, she made contact with a familiar face. That smile… That was the guy she talked to earlier! She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Of course she had just met one of the players like that in the hallway. All of a sudden, she wasn’t that attracted to him anymore. Professional athletes were jerks, she just knew it.


	4. - 3 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* POSSIBLE TRIGGERING DEPICTION IN THIS CHAPTER. BE ADVISED

At the end of the practice, Halley walked back to the entrance of the rink to wait for her uncle. He was one of the last to come out, but he actually stayed on the ice.

 

\- Come on Halley, put your skates on! He said.

 

The young woman sat on the floor to put her skates and tried to lace them as best as she could. She was having a hard time making them tight enough. She saw two legs in front of her and the person kneeled down. It was the guy from earlier.

 

\- Here, let me help you, he simply said.

\- Thanks, said Halley. We don’t skate often, where I’m from.

\- And where are you from?

\- Houston, Texas.

\- Well, you’re not far from Dallas and the Stars.

\- No idea what it means.

\- It’s a hockey team.

\- I don’t know hockey at all, I’m sorry. I’ve never seen a single game.

\- Really? And you are sure you’re Bob’s niece?

 

The guy had said that with a little smirk and a twinkle in his eye. Halley rolled her eyes. He was trying to swoon her, she was sure of it, but she wasn’t buying it. He finished lacing up her skates and then she got up and walked to the edge of the rink. Her uncle came over and helped her on the ice.

 

\- I see you met Marco, said her uncle.

\- He’s a flirter, that’s for sure, laughed Halley.

\- He’s young, hot and rich, what do you think.

 

Halley burst out laughing, making the man named Marco turn around as he was walking back to the locker room. The young girl made a few moves to try to skate, but quickly realized she was a lot rustier than she thought. Her uncle gave her a hand and for the next half hour, they skated slowly, talking and laughing.

 

The red head was happy she came here.

 

\- So, Uncle Bob, what exactly is your job? She asked.

\- I am the Minnesota Wild’s goalie coach, answered the man with a smile.

\- Fancy! I think mom and dad told me you used to play hockey too, before.

\- Yes, I played in the NHL and when I retired, I became a coach.

\- Were you a goalie too?

\- Yes, I was. Hey how about I show you a few tricks?

\- Oh god, are you trying to kill me?

\- Not now, you obviously need to learn how to skate. But maybe in a couple of weeks!

\- Yeah, sure, that could be fun.

\- Wonderful. Alright, I have to go to a meeting, it should take about an hour. You can stay on the ice or get off, it’s up to you.

\- I’ll stay a few more minutes, but not too long, my feet are starting to hurt.

 

Bob smiled and left the ice, leaving Halley struggling to go forward. The man looked back to make sure his niece was okay, before hurrying to his meeting. The young woman trotted along the board, holding herself to the rim of the glass, trying to get a technique that would actually let her go forward without face planting.

 

She was about to give up, when she saw someone hop on the ice. It was Marco, in his gear still.

 

\- Need some help? He asked, smiling.

\- I think I can handle myself, thanks, answered the girl.

\- Your hips are too low, keep them straighter, it’s going to help.

\- I know, thank you.

 

Marco circled around the young woman, as she was letting go of the board to try and skate by herself. It didn’t take long before she fell to her knees on the ice and the hockey player went up to her quickly.

 

\- Are you okay? Asked Marco.

\- Yeah I’ll be okay, answered Halley. I had worse. Way worse.

\- I’m just trying to be nice, you know. By the way, I’m Marco.

\- My uncle told me, yeah.

\- Are you always so abrasive?

\- It depends, but yeah, most of the time.

 

Marco scoffed and skated away as Halley got up again. She then tried to keep her hips straighter like Marco had said and saw that it actually made a difference and she could stay up longer like that. Seeing that, the hockey player came back around and gave her a few more tips. Slowly, Halley started skating better.

 

\- Here, give me your hand, said Marco, taking off his glove.

 

Halley stretched her arm out to reach his hand and the man started skating backwards, holding her to give her a chance. They accelerated slowly and before long, the young woman was filled with euphoric feeling in her chest. She started laughing with all her heart, making Marco smile.

 

After what seemed like an hour, the red head started feeling her legs were getting on fire. She slowly got off the ice, followed by the player. She untied her skates and took them off with a long, relieved sigh. She had fun, but she was pretty happy to be back on land.

 

Marco left to the locker room, to get changed, at least that’s what Halley could make of it. Bob finally arrived and the two family members left the arena.

 

\- Did you have fun? Asked Bob.

\- Yeah, it was pretty cool, answered Halley. My feet are killing me though. I’m really not made for the ice.

\- Don’t say that, I’m sure you’ll get better with time.

\- I don’t know if I’ll skate again, well at least not here.

\- Why so?

\- That Marco guy… he’s a sticky one.

 

Bob laughed wholeheartedly. She was right in a way, but Marco was a good guy, he knew it.

 

***

 

The week flew by before Halley could even really think about it and it was already time for her appointment with Dr. Kayla. The girl was sitting in the waiting room and finally the doctor called her in.

 

\- How was your week? Asked Dr. Collins.

\- It was okay, honestly, answered Halley. Better than the last, for sure.

\- Are you adapting well to your new home?

\- It depends on the day, really. Some days I wish I was still in Houston, but some others, I’m happy to be here.

\- It’s normal to feel like that. It’s going to take some time to get used to it. With everything that has happened in your life, you may feel the need to have some new things, but also to hold on to the memories that happened before.

 

Halley nodded. That was exactly how she felt. She wanted to get through this hard time, she wanted to live without waking up in the middle of the night, thinking about her parents or the horrific way they had met their end. But at the same time, she was scared she would forget them. She was scared their faces would slowly fade away, her voices slowly disappear.

 

-Let’s talk about something that is concerning me, said Dr. Kayla.

\- Hum, sure?

\- I read more of your file last night and I saw you had some… Dark moments, after your parents’ death. Could you share some of it?

 

Halley took a deep breath. Here you go, it was time to dive into it.

 

_*Flash back*_

 

Two days after the… incident, Halley was still in the hospital, completely phased out. She was under heavy medication to keep the panic away, to help her sleep, and most importantly, to keep her from doing anything harmful. She felt like she was sleeping, waking up to eat, and falling right back asleep.

 

She had not taken a bath or a shower since the fatal night when they cleaned her up from all the blood on her. She was getting up only to go to the bathroom and even then, she had a hard time to walk the few steps there.

 

Everything was just a blur from there, for at least a few days. She could remember seeing a few faces over her, some people talking. She remembered there were maybe some police officers? She wasn’t sure anymore. And then one day, things started coming back to normal.

 

She woke up that morning feeling like she had just came out of a coma. A nurse came into the room at that moment to check on her vital signs.

 

\- Ah, I see you are awake, she said. How are you feeling?

\- Like I was ran over by a train, said Halley.

\- With the amount of medication you were under, I totally get that. We lower the dosage, you should start feeling better now.

\- Am I… Do I have anything? I mean, from the attack…

\- A broken wrist, a few bruises, you knee was cut pretty deeply, we had to sew it back, but other than that, you’re okay.

\- Thank you. For everything.

\- No problem my dear. We’re here for you, okay? I’ll go tell the doctor you’re awake. He wanted to talk with you.

 

Halley nodded and looked around. She was in a single room. A pot full of colorful flowers was sitting on the side table on her left. A few cards were next to it. A bag of clothes was on the floor next to the side table and she could see her phone blinking alerts.

 

Slowly, she sat up and got out of bed. Her legs were shaky, but she knew they would support her weight. She bent down to take her phone from the top of the bag and looked at it. She had dozens of missed calls, dozens of messages, people on social media tried contacting her.

 

She took the time to reply to everyone, called her grandparents that had left quite a few messages and put her phone on the bed next to her. The doctor came in to talk with her soon after. He mostly wanted to know how she felt, both emotionally and physically.

 

Later that afternoon, she was authorized to leave the hospital. She wasn’t allowed to go in her home though, because it was still considered a crime scene. She went to the house anyways, because she needed to get some things. A friend of hers had asked her parents if she could stay over and they had accepted right away

 

An officer was standing next to the door of Halley’s house, filtering who could come in and who couldn’t. A deputy walked out and saw Halley come up.

 

\- Miss Mason? He politely asked.

\- Yes? Answered Halley, unsure.

\- I’m Deputy Green, I… I found you that night.

\- I think I remember you, yes.

\- How are you holding up?

\- Everybody is asking me that question and honestly… I don’t know how to answer.

\- I completely understand. How long have you been out of the hospital? Last time I checked, you were still there.

\- They let me go this morning. Can I come in and get a few things?

\- Yes, yes of course. Let me come with you though. It’s still considered restricted.

 

Halley nodded and followed the police officer inside. Everything was exactly in the same spot as it was on the night of the murder. There were officers everywhere and some people cleaning up as well.

 

The duo walked upstairs to go to Halley’s room so she could pick up what she needed. The young woman glanced towards her parents’ bedroom and saw that it was taped up. A crew was busy cleaning the floor and everything else in the room. Halley shivered and Officer Green saw it.

 

\- We’re done with everything that was here, they’re cleaning up so you can come back as soon as possible, said the police officer.

\- I… started Halley. I don’t know if I can still live here…

\- I completely understand. Just look away when we pass in front. It’s not something you want to see.

 

Halley couldn’t resist the urge to look in the bedroom. There was this huge pool of blood on the ground, on the bed and all over the walls. She gagged at this sight and covered her mouth to block a scream. She didn’t realize just how violent that night had been. She didn’t really look around when the man attacked her.

 

She backed up into the agent that had placed himself behind her and the man wrapped an arm around her to bring her away.

 

\- I told you to look away, said Green. That’s just not good for you.

 

Halley walked like she was on autopilot and put some things in her bag without really looking at what she was doing. She just couldn’t stop thinking about that pool of blood. From the amount she saw, and if she remembered her biology classes well, there was probably enough for two bodies to have drained. She shivered at that thought. A tear rolled down her cheek.

 

If only she hadn’t been listening to music so loud… If only she would have gone to see when she heard the noise… If only… If… Those words kept ringing in her head. If.

 

After a couple of minutes, she thanked the officer and walked out of the house to meet with her friend and her friend’s parents. They drove in silence back to their house and that night, Halley didn’t eat a thing. She just couldn’t bring herself back.

 

Laying on her back in her friend’s room, she just kept staring at the ceiling. What was she going to do now? She had no family left. She had nowhere to go. She couldn’t just squat someone’s floor all the time… What would happen of the house? And everything else? Who would take care of all that? She was too young to think about that.

 

Without even thinking twice, Halley got up and walked downstairs. She left the house without a note, nothing. She just walked. She walked all the way back to her house. She took her keychain out of her pocket and unlocked her parents’ car. They gave her the key last week, thinking she deserved it.

 

The girl put the key in the contact and started the car. She backed out of the alley and slowly drove out of her neighborhood. She took the first highway entrance she found and drove for about an hour. She had no idea where she was. In a national park, most likely. She looked behind and saw no one. No one in front either. Without thinking a single second, she gave a good push on the wheel and the car veered a steep left.

 

A loud crack was heard as the car hit a tree next to the road. Birds flew up in a scared screech. After a few seconds, nothing was moving. A little bit of smoke was coming out of the front of the car, but nothing that could let anyone think the car could burst into flames. The front part was almost wrapped around the tree. In the cabin, Halley’s head was on the wheel, her arms dangling next to her. She was fully knocked out. A big cut on her forehead was pouring some blood, her nose was most likely broken and dozens of other bones as well.

 

It took a good two hours before someone found the car like that.

 

* _End of the flash back_ *


	5. - 4 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* DEPICTION OF A RAPE, THIS COULD BE TRIGGERING TO SOME PEOPLE. PLEASE BE WARNED

Dr. Kayla shifted her weight on her other leg as she readjusted on her chair. Halley looked up with tears in her eyes. She hated talking about that night.

 

\- Do you feel regrets? Asked the psychologist.

\- Yeah, sometimes, answered the patient.

\- Regrets for what?

\- Missing my shot… Not dying… What’s the point of being alive when everyone you love is dead?

\- I see.

 

The doctor had said that in a very soft, non-aggressive way that made feel Halley uneasy. It was almost as if Dr. Kayla was being compassionate with her over the boundaries of her job. The doctor looked at the redhead right in the eyes.

 

\- You know there is nothing wrong with that, right? She said.

\- What do you mean?

\- Well I’m sure by now, every single doctor you saw after tried to convince you what you did was a bad idea, it was wrong, whatever they said…

\- Uhm. Yeah, pretty much.

\- Well let me tell you, they are wrong. It’s a very normal reaction to what you went through. Now I’m going to go on a limb and say that you felt guilty of still being alive? Guilty of not saving your parents? You thought, perhaps, it would do the world a good deed by not being there anymore?

\- H… How did you know?

\- Because I went through something like that too. When I was a little younger than you. It wasn’t for the same reason, but… It had the same effect.

 

Halley looked at the doctor in the eyes. She could feel she wasn’t lying. She wasn’t saying that just to be nice. That woman had been hurt before and in this moment, she was sharing the load of the pain with her. The younger girl felt a weight lift off her shoulders and for the first time since her parents’ death, she cried for real. Real tears, from a kid to her parents.

 

Kayla took a tissue from the box next to her, got up and kneeled next to Halley.

 

\- Here, she said handing the tissue. Let it all out. It needs to come out so you can heal.

\- Why not me? Asked Halley between two sobs. Why didn’t he kill me too?

\- Maybe he was going to? Maybe he didn’t know you were there? We will never know Halley. And dwelling on that all the time is not going to help you. Think of it this way: You avenged your parents. The man that hurt them took his final breath, he cannot hurt anyone else, ever again.

 

The redhead took the tissue and wiped the tears off her face, not caring about the makeup she had applied that morning. The doctor took back her seat and remained silent for a few seconds. Halley took a few deep breaths to calm down and looked up at her interlocutor. Dr. Kayla took a very deep breath in and finally spoke.

 

\- Let me share you a little bit of my story, do you mind? She asked. I believe it will help you in the long run.

\- Oh, I wouldn’t want to… started Halley. I wouldn’t want to intrude in your private life.

\- No worries Halley. We could be sisters because of our age. I think this will do you some good.

 

Halley nodded silently.

 

 

* _Flash back, Kayla’s voice._ *

 

When I was about eight, my parents got a divorce and I went to live with my mother, just like it would have been, back in that time. For almost a year, it was just her and I in this very tiny apartment with only one bedroom. My mother had let me use it, it was an absolute little girl’s perfect room. She had put all the effort she could to make it perfect for me.

 

Back then, I was in love with unicorns. So I had my own magic forest filled of unicorns on my walls and décor. I would spend every single minute of my free time there, imagining worlds of adventures and wonders. Meanwhile, my mom, she was sleeping on the couch every night to make sure I was comfortable.

 

So like I said, we lived just the two of us for about a year. I was seeing my father about every two weeks, because of his job, he was a commercial plane pilot, sometimes I’d have to skip a visit, but we had a very healthy relationship. Every single time he had a day off, he would pick me off from school and bring me to my mother’s apartment, where we would spend a few hours together until mom came back from work.

 

I was lucky enough that even though my parents had divorced, they were still getting along just enough to be able to have a meal together about once a month for my sake. I was sad that I didn’t have both my parents with me, but I was happy. I was happy they still loved each other enough to make me happy. I never heard any bad words against the other parent come out of their mouth. They deeply respected each other. I was really lucky.

 

It all changed the day my mother met a new man. My mother worked as florist at the national arboretum. She loved plants. She still does. One day, a man came to deliver some new plants and both of them hit it for each other. They flirted a bit, they had a good laugh and the man ended up asking my mother out, which she accepted.

 

They went out during the weekend I was visiting my father. Mom was still a very responsible person. She knew I’d be safest with my father while she was out, so she had waited until I’d be at his place to go out. When I came home the Sunday night, she had a very big smile on her face. They went out a few more times and a month later, I came home from school and there was a man sitting in my living room.

 

I remember my mom getting up from the armchair and walk slowly towards me.

 

\- Kayla, my love, she had started. This is Erik. Erik is my new boyfriend.

\- Hello Kayla, I’m very happy to meet you, had said Erik.

 

I remember being a little bit surprised, I guess in my kid’s mind, I always thought my mother would be single for the rest of her life, now that she wasn’t with dad anymore. But I thought this Erik looked nice. He had a nice smile, bright white teeth, sparky blue eyes, thick, slicked back black hair and strong arms. He smelled nice too, every time I would hug him, I could smell his cologne for hours on my clothes.

 

For the next six months, Erik and my mom dated casually, mom was going out every time my father could take care of me. She didn’t want to hire a babysitter. She wanted me to be comfortable. I started liking Erik, thinking he could probably make mom happy. I started thinking, maybe dad could also have a girlfriend. And then we would be one very big, happy family.

 

I thought I had it all covered. I thought my life was going to be great from there on. And that’s exactly when everything changed. I came back one Sunday, from my father’s place. As usual, dad came upstairs with me to drop off my big bag. I was 9 by then. When we walked in the apartment, my mom was watching the television, but her stare was blank. She jumped a little when she saw us.

 

\- I didn’t hear you come in, she had said with a little higher pitch in her voice.

 

She looked nervous. My dad put the bag on the floor and approached her.

 

\- Maria, are you okay? He had asked.

\- Yes, sorry, I’m a little bit tired. I… I was waiting for Kayla to go to bed.

\- What happened to your arm?

 

He was pointing at my mother’s arm. I remember the huge purple bruise there.

 

\- Oh, that, had said my mom. I fell in the tub while showering.

 

I knew she was lying. I looked at my dad and I saw in his eyes that he knew as well. No one said anything else. My dad wished me good night, kissed me on the forehead and left. I could see he was conflicted. I could see he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Later, he would tell me that he hesitated calling the cops right away. He should have.

 

A month passed by and every day, I could see a new bruise appearing on my mom. I wasn’t stupid. I understood what was going on. I was scared. Every time Erik came over, I stayed in my room and put music loud enough on my little radio so I wouldn’t hear my mother crying and holding her screams as he was beating her down.

 

I told my father many times about what was going on at home. Every single time I told him, he would break down in tears and tell me there was nothing he could do, my mother was old enough to make her own decisions. I could see he was hurting like no one else.

 

This went on for years. Too many years. My mother started taking drugs, drinking. She wasn’t even the shadow of herself. We moved in with Erik when I was 15. He had just divorced from his previous wife. That’s when I learned my mother was his mistress. The beatings became more regular, more violent. I would spend every single minute possible outside. Erik was always nice with me though. Almost too nice.

 

The night before I turned eighteen, I was getting ready for bed in my room when I heard a knock on my door. Erik came in and said he wanted to talk to me. It was my last night as a kid, I was about to become an adult, he said. And he had things to tell me. He sat on my bed and talked to me for a few minutes about the responsibilities of an eighteen years old. Right then, it almost looked like a normal father/daughter talk.

 

I finished brushing my hair and was about to ask him to leave when he got up and stood an inch away from my face. I remember every single word he said.

 

\- You’re a smart young lady, he said. It would be a shame you let it go to waste. If I learn you do anything bad, and I mean anything, I will make your life a living hell. Trust me. I know you are fooling around with this Spencer boy. You stop it now. You do everything I ask you, like the woman you are. That is what a woman’s place is. You listen to the man of the house.

 

I balled up my fist and looked straight at him in the eyes and said:

 

\- No. You are not my father. You don’t tell me what to do.

 

And that’s where he lost it. He slapped me across the face with all his strength. I remember seeing stars for a few seconds. It didn’t take long before a second slap hit me. I clenched my teeth and tried to punch him, but he caught my hand and started crushing my fingers in his fist. I screamed just half a second before he put his other hand in front of my mouth.

 

He then pushed me on the ground and started slapping me more in the face, stronger and stronger strikes. I was gasping for air, debating myself to get out of his grasp, but he was a lot stronger than me. He grabbed me by the shirt that was now bloody from my broken nose and different cuts on my face and threw me on the bed.

 

\- So you want to be strong? He yelled at that point. I’ll show you who is the strongest. I’ll show you who runs this place. You don’t deserve to have a life, you’re just the spawn of a little bastard man. I’ll show how it is in the real life.

 

He ripped off my shirt, I debated, fought. He ripped my pants up to my knees and kept trying to kick him, but he punched me in the face, which knocked me pretty bad. My left eye was swollen, I could barely see anything. He grasped my throat and as I was gasping for hair, he pulled my underwear down and proceeded to rape me for a full hour.

 

I was still a virgin. He hurt me like I never thought I could hurt. After he was done with his deed, I was left laying on my back, in my own blood and his fluids dripping down my legs. I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking I didn’t deserve to live anymore.

 

The very next morning, I did exactly what you did, Halley. I drove myself into a tree.

 

* _End of the flash back_ *

 

 

Halley was crying, Dr. Kayla was crying too. It was a very, very deep moment. Both girls sniffled a good one and finally, the redhead had the courage to speak up.

 

\- What happened? She asked.

\- My father was the one to come to the hospital, answered the doctor. He convinced me to call the cops and Erik was arrested.

\- Is he… In jail?

\- Not anymore. Two years after he was sentenced, a brawl started in the jail. The other inmates learned he had raped a teenager. They beat him down to death. He’s six feet under now.

\- How… How does anyone get over any of that?

 

Kayla smiled.

 

\- That’s what I’m here for, she said. I’ll help you with the process, because I know how you feel.

 

 

***

 

 

Kayla sat on her bed, reaching down to her husband fast asleep on the other side. The young man turned around, half awoken.

 

\- Oh, hey, he said, groggy.

\- Hey babe, said Kayla. Sorry I’m home so late.

\- No problems sweetie. Come over here.

 

With a little laugh, Kayla let herself fall into her husband’s arms. He tucked her close to him and kissed her on the cheek and in the neck, softly. She giggled as he tickled her ear with his tongue.

 

\- Spencer! She softly exhaled. We’re going to wake up the twins!

\- Isn’t it the thrill? Asked Spencer with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Kayla laughed out loud and before Spencer could push her on her back, they heard a soft cry come from another part of the house, soon followed by a second one. The father rolled his eyes with a little smile, winked at his wife and got up to go see the two little ones while Kayla was brushing her hair.

The doctor took a deep breath in. What a long way she had come since she was eighteen. She felt extremely lucky to have Spencer next to her. Her eyes wandered to her bed table. A picture of their wedding was sitting there in a frame. It was a very, very casual wedding they had celebrated just the two of them, alone, he was wearing a dark jean and a white shirt, she was in a white sundress; they were on a beach in South Carolina. They had done this just for them and no one else.

 

\- Honey? She heard from the other room. They both need to be fed and sadly I don’t have the merchandise!

 

Kayla laughed. She was indeed feeling her chest area was heavier. She walked into the babies’ room and sat in the rocking chair. Spencer brought one of the two so she could start feeding him. It was Killian, the first of the twins to be out. Kayla smiled, looking at his little angelic face. The twins turned six months old just a couple days ago. She glanced over to the other crib where her husband was taking out the other baby, their little girl, Arya.

 

The mother closed her eyes and smiled. She was truly, very happy.


	6. - 5 -

Halley sat on her bed, thinking about everything Dr. Kayla had told her. That woman was exactly the person she needed. Not the one she would have liked, the cold hearted one that pushes her buttons. No. Dr. Kayla was the person she needed, listening to her, not judging her, showing her everybody, even the therapists, had demons. Dr. Kayla was what she needed: a flashlight in this dark night she was stuck in. A friend.

 

Looking around, she realized she hadn’t personalized at all the apartment her uncle and aunt had nicely furnished for her. Turning on her laptop, she selected some music, turned the volume up and for the next few hours, she moved things around, decorated things the way she liked and when she went to bed that night, she felt like maybe, there was hope to be happy again one day.

 

 

***

 

 

Over the next few days, Halley went to the ice rink with her uncle whenever she could. The place was cold and fresh, she felt like maybe that would also help her get better. She never really understood hockey, she had never seen a single game in her life, but she wanted to do something new. Something that wouldn’t remind her of her old life.

 

She didn’t want to forget her parents, she simply wanted to be able to live without thinking about them every single time she did something. Everything she did before was reminding her of her parents. She used to play softball, she tried to watch baseball on TV and cried for three hours after because the baseball game reminded her of her Sunday nights with her dad. She used to garden with her mom, she tried to help her aunt groom a few flowers, but just couldn’t stop crying thinking of her mother.

 

She had to start fresh. Start something new. She had a few fake flowers around her apartment that would remind her of her mom. She had her old bat exposed in the living room to remind her of her dad. That’s what was important. A family picture on her bed table. That was it. He mom’s favorite bracelet on her wrist, her dad’s engineer ring on a chain on her neck. Her parents were with her always. She had what she needed.

 

Halley looked at the players practising a new exercise and turned her attention to her uncle that was working with one of the goaltenders that had surgery during the summer. They were working on getting some strength back in his knees, from what she could see. She didn’t know hockey, but she knew sports. Those stretching movements were pretty classic in knee injuries.

 

She was still looking at her uncle when someone skated right at her and banged on the glass panel separating her from the ice. She jumped a little and looked at who it was. Marco was standing there with a big grin on his face. The red head rolled her eyes and flipped him off before turning her attention somewhere else.

 

After practice, the girl walked out of the ice rink and into the corridor where she usually waited for her uncle while he was getting this done in the offices behind the locker room. She knew that was probably the most important part of his job and she had heard from the guys that season was starting very soon, so they had to finish things up. She wasn’t exactly sure what they were talking about, but she could see everyone was getting more and more excited. She also had heard her uncle tell her aunt that the final cuts were coming up. If it was like baseball, it meant that the young players remaining would most likely be sent to their junior clubs and then they would have the final lineup.

 

Halley sat on her favorite bench and took her book out of her bag to read a little bit. She was almost done with the first book she had borrowed from Dr. Kayla. She was on the last page when someone sat next to her. Just from the smell, she knew exactly who it was.

 

\- Hello Marco, said the girl, not even lifting her eyes from her book.

\- Hmm you knew it was me, simply stated the guy.

\- Your perfume. It’s always the same.

\- Oh, and you like it?

\- Not necessarily, I just know it’s yours…

\- How’s it going?

\- Not too shabby. Season is coming up soon, huh?

\- Oh yeah, I’m excited. It’s going to be a great year!

\- Cool. Excuse me, I’d like to finish this.

\- Halley, you are no fun. You should really talk to people a bit more. I’ve been trying to talk to you for like… two weeks.

\- Maybe that’s a sign I don’t want to talk to you…

\- Wow…

 

Marco got up muttering something in his chin and Halley just rolled her eyes. She had nothing to say to someone that was probably just another fuckboy. Maybe she was assuming things, but she really didn’t need that kind of person in her life.

 

\- One day you’ll wake up old and alone, said Marco, walking away.

\- Well I’m only 20, so I have plenty of time, answered Halley.

 

That seemed to surprise Marco. He thought she was maybe a bit older? He shook his head and shrugged before continuing to walk away. Finally, Bob came out of the locker room and the two family members went to the car to leave. The drive wasn’t very long, but Halley liked looking at the differences that rapidly took place. The arena was downtown St. Paul, on the edge of the Mississippi river and almost as soon as they took the bridge, the giant buildings were replaced by trees and houses and parks. It was a lot different from Houston that was for sure.

 

She was starting to like Minnesota. It was growing on her. The summer was extremely hot, which she was used to, but now that fall was coming up, it was getting more comfortable. Her aunt had warned her that winters were brutal here. She was very curious to see that. She had never lived a real winter. She had seen snow only a few times in her life.

 

Once home, she decided to apply for University. It was time. She finally felt ready. She finally knew what she wanted to do. It had popped in her head while at the arena. The young woman turned her laptop on, did a few research and finally found what she wanted. She jumped at the price of education, it was a lot. But it was worth it. If she used the money she had received from selling the house, she would be okay. She had wanted to keep it to buy a house one day, but her education was important to her.

 

She printed the forms and filled them out. She was about to finish when the door to the apartment opened. Piqued in curiosity, she walked out of her room to see Marco walking in, a bag in his hand, and a pillow under his arm.

 

\- Huh. She blurted. What are you doing here?!

 

Marco turned to face her and his expression changed to complete surprise. They both looked at each other with question marks in their eyes.

 

\- What are you doing here? Asked Marco.

\- That was MY question, answered Halley.

\- My… My apartment got flooded and Bob told me I could come here while they fixed it.

\- What? I live here! No!

\- What?!

 

While they were looking at each other, Victoria walked in with a big smile.

 

\- Halley honey, started the aunt, we thought it would be great for you to have someone living with you, since you don’t know anyone here. And Bob was saying you to seem to be getting along, so when we learned about your apartment, poor Marco, we didn’t think twice.

 

Marco turned so only Halley could see his face and opened his eyes wide with a little movement, asking her to do something.

 

\- Bu… Aunt Vickie, I hum… Halley stuttered.

\- No, no. It’s settled. Marco will stay here as long as he needs to. There’s two bedrooms here, you only need one each.

 

The woman walked out of the apartment, satisfied. Halley sighed deeply and looked at Marco.

 

\- Well, I guess we are roommates now, she said.

\- Sorry… whispered Marco.

\- Not your fault. I should have known Bob had an idea in his head after he said it would be cool for me to have a roommate.

\- Yeah, he basically fooled me as well.

 

Halley couldn’t hold her laugh any longer. She burst out and had to sit on the floor to keep laughing. That was ridiculous. How could this be happening right now? This was the most cliché thing that ever happened in her life. Marco started laughing too, realizing just how ridiculous the situation was.

 

They laughed for a few minutes and then finally, the young woman got enough grip on herself to stop laughing.

 

\- So, she said with a giggle, obviously, I took the bigger of the two bedrooms.

\- That’s okay, answered Marco. I’m never at home anyways.

\- The room is right over there. We’re sharing a wall, so please, don’t get it on when I’m here.

 

Marco looked at her, eyes wide open, some red coloring his cheeks. The vision made Halley laugh even more. The giant six feet something guy with a very hot face blushing in her, their, living room.

 

\- I… started Marco. I won’t, no worries. I don’t bring girls home anyways.

\- Sure, said Halley, lifting an eyebrow. Anyways. Living room here. Bathroom over there. I have my en suite, so you can get that one all for you. Kitchen is behind me. There’s a locker under the stairs if you need to store stuff. And… That’s pretty much it.

\- Cool, thanks. And seriously though. I’m sorry I have to do this.

\- Nah, it’s cool. You were right anyways. I can’t be alone all my life.

\- Listen, Bob told me you went through some hard stuff, he didn’t tell me what, but I won’t get in your way, okay? Just know that we can be friends.

 

Halley nodded. Maybe Marco wasn’t as bad as she thought. And standing there in the living room, in his track pants and a t-shirt, he looked sexy as hell. That thought made her blush and she turned around to go back in her room, cutting the conversation short. She closed the door and tried to finish filling her University application.

 

She heard Marco shuffling around and going in and out of the apartment. She could tell he was moving some of his stuff in. Marco, her nightmare, was going to live here, with her. That ought to be interesting.


	7. - 6 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song is Stutterin' by FeFe Dobson

A couple of days had passed since Marco had moved in. Halley was getting used to seeing another human being in the apartment and she actually appreciated saying good morning to something else than her toaster when she was getting up. The hockey player wasn’t a bad person as she first thought. He cleaned after himself, did not leave any trash around and was actually an early sleeper, which did not disturb her pattern of sleep.

 

They even usually went to bed around the same time, and woke up about the same time as well. It was almost perfect. Because… Men. She still felt a bit awkward having a complete-ish stranger in her home, but it was slowly fading. It would most likely get better with time, Marco had moved in so recently.

 

That morning, Halley decided to get to the ice rink with Marco instead of her uncle. They both sat in the man’s car and the drive was a silent one. An awkward silence was slowly building up between them and the girl started regretting her decision. She was trying to be nicer to Marco, but he made her so uncomfortable for a reason she could not figure out.

 

\- Did you sleep well? Suddenly asked Marco, breaking the silence.

\- Yeah, it wasn’t too bad, answered Halley. You?

\- I’m getting really excited for the season, I had trouble falling asleep.

\- When is the season starting? I know it’s soon…

\- The day after tomorrow is the first game of the year. We play in Boston. And our home opener is Saturday.

\- Oh, THAT soon!

\- You’re coming Saturday, right?

\- I… I don’t have tickets.

\- I’ll get you some. We always have some for our friends and family. You’re coming.

\- I’ve never seen a single game in my entire life.

\- Girl, you and I are going to play some NHL tonight.

 

Marco had said that with a big grin on his face, clearly a plan was popping up in his head. Halley rolled her eyes with a little smile, looking at the river they were crossing. She knew the hockey player had brought his video games at the apartment when he moved in and they had spent a few hours playing together in silence the last couple of days. It was their bonding time, she guessed.

 

The leafs in the trees had started changing colors and in just a couple of days, fall would officially be there. Halley really liked all the reds and yellows and oranges that colored the trees. Everything looked so vibrant! She couldn’t help but smile as the trees went by.

 

\- Why are you smiling? Asked Marco.

\- Shouldn’t your eyes be on the road? Asked Halley in return.

\- I’m turning right, had to look your way.

 

He was smirking.

 

\- I was looking at the trees, said the girl. They’re beautiful.

\- Yeah, fall is pretty nice, said Marco.

\- We don’t have these colors in Houston.

\- Oh, you’re from Houston?

\- I told you the first time we met, you should know this.

\- I don’t know anything about you Halley Mason.

 

Halley raised an eyebrow. He had a point. They had never even talked about each other, to think of it. They had “known” each other for a couple of weeks, yet they didn’t know anything about each other.

 

\- Well, started the red head, after my therapy session, we will play NHL, so how about we talk a bit more.

\- What a wonderful idea, Halley, smirked Marco. How come have I not tried to do that for weeks?!

\- Not helping yourself Marco. Not helping.

 

Marco stuck his tongue out in a grin that made Halley laugh. He wasn’t that bad. Maybe they could be friends, like really. The more she was spending time with him, the more she was appreciating his presence.

 

They finally got to the arena and separated as Halley took her usual spot and Marco walked into the locker room.

 

 

***

 

 

Halley sat in Dr. Kayla’s room, facing the very smiling woman.

 

\- So, asked the doctor, how are you feeling today?

\- I’m feeling… Halley hesitated. Happy. For the first time in months, I feel happy. I’m not… Super-duper happy all rainbows and clouds, but, yeah…

\- That is amazing! Would you mind sharing me some details of why you are happy?

 

For the next couple of minutes, the young woman described the reasons that had made her happy that week. The University, the realization… Marco… Hearing the name, Dr. Kayla raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

 

\- A man in your life? She asked.

\- Oh, god no, answered Halley, laughing. He’s just my roommate for now. My uncle, Bob, he coaches him and he organized the whole thing.

\- Coaches him? Sorry, I’m being curious a bit.

\- Oh, no problem. My uncle coaches the Wild.

\- Marco Scandella is your roommate.

 

The doctor had said that with an expression of pure shock in her face, mouth wide open, eyes filled with excitement.

 

\- You know him? Asked Halley.

\- Well, he is the hottest guy on the team. I’m so sorry, I’m fangirling right now…

\- No sweat, no sweat. You’re a hockey fan?

\- Huge hockey fan! Okay, let’s not get side tracked here. Let’s start with today.

 

At the end of the session, Halley felt even more confident that she could possibly recover. It wouldn’t be easy, she had cried again in Kayla’s arms, talking about her favorite moments with her parents. But she was going to get better. She knew it.

 

\- Alright, said Kayla. I think we’re done.

\- Sweet, cheered Halley. Next week same time?

\- No, I mean, I think we are done here. You don’t need me as a psychologist anymore.

\- Wh… What? Asked Halley, shocked.

\- No, you need me as a friend now. I think it’s clear it’s going to do you better than just coming here, spending your money to spend time with someone that clearly likes you more than she should like her clients.

\- Huh… What?

\- Halley, I don’t want you to pay 50$ every week to come and talk to me the way you talk to a girlfriend. Let’s do that with a good burger in front of a TV watching stupid shows, drinking cider.

\- That actually sounds dope!

 

Kayla smiled. A very frank, happy, friendly smile. She was right, that was what Halley needed. A friend. A good friend that would understand what she went through. They agreed to report to the doctor that Halley was doing well enough to stop therapy for now and also set a hangout time for later that week.

 

 

***

 

 

The red head drove home and wasn’t surprised to find Marco sitting in the living room. He was watching videos on his laptop, a beer on the coffee table in front of him.

 

\- Oh, hey, he said looking at her. I didn’t hear you coming in.

\- Sorry, did I scare you?

\- No, not at all. I was waiting for you actually. I wanted to order pizza for tonight.

\- Sounds yummy, I’ll call them. What would you like?

\- I’m not picky, just choose.

\- Large pepperoni and cheese with extra bacon, than.

\- Good old Québécoise…

\- What?

\- Oh, hum. Where I’m from, that is a standard pizza called the Québécoise.

\- You’re from Québec?

\- Yep, born and raised in Montreal.

 

Halley made an impressed pout. She didn’t know that. She didn’t know anything about him. Except his first name. And his last name now, thanks to Kayla. The girl took her phone out and called the pizzeria that wasn’t too far and ordered their meal. She sat in one of the two armchairs that were in the living room and looked at what Marco was watching.

 

\- What’s that? She asked.

\- Those, pointed Marco, are videos of me last season. I’m looking at my worst performances to see what I need to look after.

\- You never stop, do you?

\- Hockey is my life, man. The team needs me and I need the team.

\- Okay so. Hockey.

\- Yes, what about it?

\- Two teams, right?

\- Yup.

\- How many players at the same time on the ice?

\- Five, plus the goalie.

\- Okay, so six on each side. Goalie stays in the net?

\- As much as possible. Sometimes he’ll go behind the net to give the puck or come out further to stop a puck. But usually, he stays in his circle.

 

Marco explained the basics of hockey until the doorbell rang. The man got up and took care of the pizza even though Halley tried to give him some cash to help pay. They sat back in the living room and started the video game.

 

Halley picked a random team, the Carolina Hurricanes. She had no idea what she was doing. She understood the controls, but she had no idea how the game was played. Marco put the settings the most realistic possible, this way she would be able to understand maybe a little more. He also explained as they went for the first game.

 

Slowly, Halley picked up and got pretty good. She was a big video game adept and even though it was the first time she was playing hockey, this was still just a video game with mechanics she could understand. The first game ended 5-4 for Marco.

 

They started a second one, changing the teams. They were just playing for fun, they didn’t really care about keeping track on who won and who lost.

 

\- So, asked Marco. Tell me more about yourself.

\- Alright, said Halley. I’ll tell you the way I did when I was a small kid.

\- Alright shoot away.

\- Hi, my name is Halley Rose Mason, I’m 20, I like rabbits and my favorite color is purple.

\- Ha ha ha, are you serious? You did that?

\- Oh yeah. To everyone that asked my name. I did that until I was 7 and my mom told me that it was the best way to get kidnaped.

\- Well yeah, that’s an awful lot of information you gave out to strangers.

\- Yep. But the funny thing is that it is still accurate.

\- Your favorite animal is a bunny and favorite color is purple.

\- To this day, it has not changed.

\- Well, I’ll introduce myself the same way.

\- Go ahead!

\- Hi, my name is Marco Scandella, I’m 26, I like dogs and my favorite color is green.

 

Halley laughed while taking a bite in her pizza. This was actually pretty fun. They played for two hours before Marco said he’d go take a shower. He had to sleep soon, since he was leaving for Boston the next morning. They each went in their room.

 

 

***

 

 

Marco was in the bathroom after his shower. He could hear some music coming from Halley’s room. She was usually listening to music before going to bed. But tonight it was a little louder than usual. The man finished dressing up and walked out as the song was finished. He was going to just walk to his room, when a new song started and he saw Halley backing him, her hair brush in her hand. She didn’t realize he was seeing her from where he was and he had a feeling this was going to be funny.

 

The lyrics started and Halley started singing over the voice.

 

_There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive_

_But I just can't take a liar_

_I was by your side 'til the very end_

_'til you pushed me in the fire_

 

_I tried to believe you but something is wrong_

_You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on_

_"It's you and me against the world",_

_That's what you said, that's what you said_

_If you can't be honest with me_

_Then I'm afraid this is the end_

Her voice was very nice, Marco had a few chills going down his spine. Halley was dancing around, eyes closed, singing her lungs out.

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty, 'cause you’re stutterin’_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

Halley wasn’t seeing Marco at all. She really concentrated on her song. The guy shifted his position to look at her better. Her voice was almost magical.

_Now the seconds turn into minutes now_

_But you won't give me an answer_

_You can tell me this, you can tell me that_

_But don't say you don't remember_

_'Cause I know you better than you know yourself_

_So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well_

_"It's you and me against the world",_

_That's what you said, that's what you said_

_If you can't be honest with me_

_Then I'm afraid this is the end_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty, 'cause you’re stutterin’_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

Halley literally turned around and finally realized Marco was looking at her. She didn’t change her expression and kept singing with a smile, looking at him directly in his eyes.

_I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now_

_The-uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out_

_I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now_

_Stop stop stuttering your words_

_It's only making you look worse_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty, 'cause you’re stutterin’_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)_

_Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)_

 

The song finished and Marco slowly clapped in his hands as Halley bowed in front of him

 

\- That was… simply said Marco, shocked. That was incredible.

\- Thanks, said Halley, blushing. I haven’t sung anything since… my parents died.

\- I was about to compliment your beautiful voice but hum… I’m really sorry, I didn’t know…

\- Thanks.

\- So… That’s why you moved here?

\- Yep. Exact reason.

\- Halley, I’m really sorry. You probably don’t want to talk about this, so let’s talk about that voice you have. You need to get it out there.

\- Are you nuts?!

\- No seriously, there’s a state wide singing contest starting soon, you should absolutely try.

\- Marco you’re insane! These things are a popularity contest.

\- Well it’s about damn time someone with talent wins. Just think about it, okay? I’m going to sleep now. Have a good night.

 

Marco walked into his room and softly closed the door, leaving Halley standing there in front of her room door. A singing contest? Was he nuts? At the same time… Could it be fun? 

 


	8. - 7 -

The young woman sat on her bed, thinking. She had always liked singing and it did feel great going at it again. Maybe Marco had a point and she may need that. Halley decided to give her new friend a call the next day to see what she thinks about it. And maybe invite her over for a coffee at the same time. They could get to know each other better at the same time.

 

She went to bed and fell asleep almost right away, for the first time since she moved to her new home. The next morning when she woke up, there was a note from Marco on the table wishing her a good day and that he’d be back around noon.

 

\- How cute is this, said the girl with a smile. He thinks I’m worried about him.

 

Halley picked up her phone and dialed Kayla’s number. She wasn’t sure if her friend would pick up, but she would leave a message if it was the case. Surprisingly, Kayla answered on the second ring.

 

\- Hello? Asked the voice on the other side of the phone,

\- Hey Kayla, it’s Halley calling, said the girl. Am I disturbing you?

\- Oh hey Halley! You’re good, my next client is in 10 minutes, and I have a bit of time for you.

\- Okay cool, I just wanted to invite over for a coffee tonight, if you’d like to.

\- Well, here’s the deal. I’ll call my husband and let him know and I’ll text you back, is that ok?

\- Yes, sounds perfect.

\- Alright, I’ll talk to you later then!

 

The girls hung up and Halley looked around her apartment. There was a big need of clean up here. The empty pizza box was still on the coffee table in the living room, the floor needed to be swept and clearly, she hadn’t done laundry in way too long. This would keep her busy a bit and maybe she would have time to play the piano a little, before Marco came home

 

She wasn’t confident enough to play when he was there, so she was always waiting for him to leave to get a few notes out. She was putting clothes in the washing machine when her phone chimed to alert her she received a message. The red head looked at it and saw it was Kayla confirming she would be there at 5.

 

 

***

 

 

Marco walked in the apartment silently, thinking maybe Halley was busy doing something and he didn’t want to scare her. To his surprise, he heard some piano notes. It was the first time he heard his roommate playing. He knew she had a keyboard in her room, he had seen it, walking by her door.

 

\- Halley? He asked and the music stopped.

\- Marco! Exclaimed the girl, surprised. You got here early…

\- Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. We’re leaving later this afternoon, so they let us go early.

\- Oh no that’s fine, I was just…

\- You can keep playing, it was nice. Anyways, I’ll go for a nap.

 

Halley looked at Marco walk to his room. Why was she so shy to play music in front of him? She sang in his face the night before, surely she could let her piano go while he is there. But somehow, she just couldn’t.

 

The red head turned the keyboard off and went to do other things around the apartment while Marco slept. A few hours later, the man walked out of his room, shirtless, which surprised Halley who hid her head in the fridge she had just opened to take out something to drink.

 

\- Don’t be shy, said Marco, groggy.

\- I… started Halley. I’m not… I…

\- There’s no shame in looking.

 

The bathroom door closed and Halley sighed. Marco was her roommate. She had to get used to seeing him shirtless. He was ALWAYS shirtless. But every single time, she was blushing like an idiot and looking away or hiding herself behind stuff like a teenager.

 

Halley put the food on the counter and started getting dinner ready. She wanted to cook something for Kayla when she’d be there and a marinated pork chop sounded like an easy, but very good idea. She was doing her own marinade so she wanted to give time to the chops to take on all the flavors.

 

Marco walked out of the bathroom while she was concentrated on her marinade. The hockey player walked up to her, placed himself behind her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

 

\- What the fuck? Asked Halley, confused.

\- Well now that you felt my abs, answered Marco, maybe you will stop acting like you are 12 and had never seen a man’s chest.

 

Marco let her go and leaned on the counter next to her.

 

\- Can I ask you a question? He suddenly said.

\- Go ahead, answered Halley, putting the chops in the marinade.

\- When was your last relationship?

\- That… is none of your business.

\- I’m just curious, sorry. You really seem uncomfortable around guys and I just don’t want you to feel like you have to hide from me or something, I mean, you live here and I literally invaded your space.

 

Halley put the chops in the fridge, walking around Marco and stopped for a second while closing the door. She turned around and faced the man, slowly picking something under one of her nails.

 

\- Can I make a confession? She asked.

\- Yeah, sure, said Marco.

\- I never… I’m still a virgin. And… I never kissed a boy before.

 

Marco straightened up and suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He quickly put the shirt he had tucked in his waistband and looked at Halley.

 

\- Shit, I’m really sorry! Exclaimed Marco. I really feel like an idiot now.

\- Don’t be sorry, there’s nothing wrong with you. I’m the one who is turning 21 soon and that has never even kissed a boy or drank a single drop of alcohol in her life. I’m kind of lame.

\- Don’t say that! Was it because… Like your parents or something?

\- Alcohol, yes. I made a promise to my dad and I intend on holding on to it. But the rest… Well let’s just say I wasn’t the most popular girl in high school and it never presented itself to me.

 

The defenseman squinted, clearly thinking about something. The girl finished cleaning up the kitchen while Marco was standing there in silence. Halley started humming a song she had stuck in her head. Her friend looked at her.

 

\- Is that… he started.

 

Halley turned around with a smile, started doing some air guitar and sang the chorus of the song “No reason” by Sum 41.

 

 _Tell me why can´t you see, it´s not the way_ __  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can´t change  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame  
What will it take

\- Did you think about what we talked last night? Asked the man.

\- I kind of want to talk about it with Kayla, answered the girl.

\- You should really do it.

 

Marco walked to his room and before long, he left to the airport to meet up with his teammates. Halley was alone for a while so she went to run a few errands.

 

 

***

 

 

At exactly 5 pm, Kayla was ringing at the door and Halley opened up to her new friend holding up a box of popcorn bags and a couple of DVDs, a big bright smile on her face.

 

\- I brought these so we can put them in the background while we talk, said Kayla, entering.

\- That’s a great idea! Said Halley. Welcome to my home!

\- So, where’s your roommate? Asked the doctor, looking around.

\- He left earlier, he’s going to Boston, I think.

\- Yeah, they play there tomorrow night. I thought he might leave later.

 

Halley smiled and rolled her eyes with a little laugh.

 

\- I thought you were married, she smirked.

\- Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I can’t look, said Kayla with a wink.

 

The redhead laughed. She had to admit Marco was incredibly sexy.

 

\- I saw him shirtless today.

\- You can’t just say that without context, screamed Kayla. What the hell was he doing shirtless?

\- He was waking up from his nap. And I was getting dinner ready, so he stopped to talk a bit.

\- Did he touch the food? Am I going to eat his naked body for dinner?

 

Halley burst out laughing. Her friend had a way of talking that made her sound crazy, but it was all in good fun. Kayla was extremely relaxed outside of her office. She had a very strong personality and her sense of humor was one of her biggest pride.

 

The girls finished cooking and sat at the small table to eat while talking about little things. Halley was curious to know about Kayla’s twins, so the doctor had brought a few pictures of them to show her. One of the pictures was both twins in their father’s arms.

 

Spencer was sitting on the couch, a big, white, kind of mysterious smile on his face. His dark black hair was falling perfectly around his head and his eyes were of a blue no one could imagine even existed. His beard looked like it had been growing for a day or two. He was hot. Incredibly hot.

 

\- Hot damn! Exclaimed Halley. That’s Spencer?

\- Yep, that would be Spencer, simply answered Kayla with a smile.

\- Your husband is hot as hell, girl. You don’t need Marco!

\- Why have only one if I can have both!

 

Halley looked at her over the picture, lifting an eyebrow.

 

\- I’m joking, I’m extremely happy with Spencer, I would not change a thing at all.

 

The girls finished their meal and then transferred to the living room where they talked for an hour or so while having their favorite TV show in the background. It was with no big surprise that they had realized they were obsessed by the same show.

 

At some point, Halley finally had the courage to talk to Kayla about what had happened the night before with Marco. She told her how he heard her sing and was trying to convince her to participate in the state contest. Kayla asked her to sing a little bit of song to see for herself. Halley got her small piano and sand a few verse of a song she really liked.

 

\- He’s right, simply said Kayla. You need to participate. I’m sure you would win.

\- I don’t sing that well, sighed Halley. Plus, it literally a popularity contest. I’m sure I wouldn’t even be selected for the first round.

\- Halley, common! Have you heard yourself sing? You have a very, very nice voice, you could sing almost anything and make it sound good. You really need to push yourself a bit.

\- I don’t know, I’m really scared to be humiliated.

\- I’m telling you, I’m sure you would do well. Let’s register you. Now.

 

Halley got up and took her laptop to the living room. She let herself be convinced and registered for the contest that was starting a couple of weeks later, on time for Thanksgiving. She would have to go for an audition a week later and if she was picked, the first round was during Thanksgiving weekend.

 

After the registration, the girls continued talking until Kayla had to leave to go take care of the babies and because she was working the next day.


	9. - 8 -

A few days had passed and Marco was back from his games out of town. He had brought tickets for his first game in Minnesota to Halley so she could go. The girl would be going alone, because Kayla couldn’t come with her that time. She had already accepted an invitation in her husband’s family, so she would come next time.

 

Halley was sitting in the living room with a few sheets of paper in her hands. She was moving a finger up and down to the rhythm of her reading. The hockey player was playing video games next to her. At some point, he stopped and looked at her.

 

\- What are you doing? He asked.

\- I’m practicing for my audition, answered the girl.

\- When is it?

\- Sunday at 11:15. I’m super scared.

\- You’ll do very well, even your friend says it.

\- I don’t know, man, I’m really scared.

\- Who’s going with you?

\- I’m going alone, it would stress me way too much to have someone with me…

\- What?! Halley, you need to have someone to support you. Give me your phone.

\- I can call Kayla myself!

\- Give me your freaking phone Halley Mason.

 

Halley handed her phone over with a pout. Why was Marco insisting so much to call Kayla? She was very well capable of calling her friend herself. The man found the number and dialed it.

 

\- Hello Kayla, he said when it picked up. It’s Marco, Halley’s roommate, he paused. Yes, yes, THAT Marco. Uh huh. Yes. Mhhmmm. Yes. Yeah, so I’m calling you because Halley has her audition in two days and she wants to go alone. Yeah I know, that’s what I told her. Yes, exactly. Alright then, we’ll pick you up Sunday morning! Ok, bye!

 

He hung up and handed over the phone back to Halley who looked at him horrified.

 

\- WE? She said. We are picking her up?

\- Yes, said Marco with a toothy smile. I’m coming too!

\- But… That’s going to intimidate me way too much! I already have a hard time singing in front of people… If you’re there on top of that…

\- Oh common Halley, you sang twice in front of me and I did not do anything wrong, did I?

\- No…

-There, you see? Here’s what we will do. You’ll sing this song in front of me until you feel confident. I don’t care how many time I hear it. Just sing.

 

Halley took a deep breath and started humming. She would have music to accompany her when she would do her audition, but for now she was practicing her lyrics.

 

 

***

 

 

It was Saturday afternoon. Marco was just waking up from his pregame nap. Halley was walking in circles in the living room. For some reason, she was extremely nervous to go to this hockey game. She could hear her uncle walking in and out the house on top of her. He was probably even more nervous than her, since it was the first home game.

 

Marco walked out of hi room wearing a suit. Halley stopped moving for a second and looked at him.

 

\- Holy crap, you wear a suit to a game?! She exclaimed, suddenly feeling under dressed.

\- Nah, it’s just before we enter and stuff, answered Marco. We change in the locker room. Stop worrying, you look fine, you’ll be in the bleachers with other people.

 

Halley was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, a simple t-shirt and her hock high, flat bottom boots. Marco handed her a bag that had a green colored piece of clothing in it.

 

\- Here, he started, wear this over.

\- What’s that? Asked Halley, taking the bag.

\- That’s a jersey from last year. It’s been cleaned and all that. You can keep it, it’s too small for me now, they made me new ones.

\- Wow, thanks! Isn’t it like…? Worth a fortune, a game worn jersey of any sports?

\- Yeah, a few hundred dollars.

\- And you’re just giving it to me like that?

\- Well, I had it and it was either give it to you or keep it in my closet forever. And I think you’ll put it to better use than me.

\- Well thank you very much, I appreciate the gift.

\- It’s my pleasure. Alright, let’s go, I’ll be late if I don’t leave.

\- Oh, I thought I’d drive with my car…

\- Nah, you’re coming with me. The tickets you have are special, you’ll need to come in the arena with me.

\- Oh okay, hold on, I’ll just take my purse and I’m good.

 

She said purse, but it wasn’t an actual purse, it was more like a one strap, small bag, kind of a laptop bag that she used as a purse. In it were her keys, her wallet and her camera, if she felt like taking pictures. Halley followed Marco to his car and they both took a seat. In silence, they drove to the arena. The girl didn’t want to disturb the hockey player that seemed to be focusing on his game.

 

At the Xcel Energy Center, Marco turned into the underground parking where a valet pointed him an empty parking space where he could put his car. Halley looked around and saw some other people there. A few women looked at her with a little smile and she smiled back, a bit shy. Marco took her by the elbow softly.

 

\- Here, come with me, he said.

\- Where are we going? Asked Halley.

\- I’m taking you to the wives lounge for now. I’m going to eat with the guys and I don’t want you to be all alone. I’ll present you our captain’s wife, she’s really nice, she will take care of you.

\- The wives lounge? I’m not your wife…

\- That’s how they call it but really, it’s more like the… Family and friend chilling spot.

\- Oh. I see.

 

Halley followed Marco in the arena and they walked into a room that was nicely decorated. A few couches were placed around the room and there was a buffet on a giant table. The people in there turned around and looked at her briefly before going back to what they were doing. Halley saw a few kids, a couple of husbands, players, and even, the mother of one of the players talking with a wife.

 

She felt really out of place. Marco brought her up to a woman that looked about 10 years older than her.

 

\- Helena, started Marco, this is Halley.

\- Oh, hello Halley! Said Helena, shaking the girl’s hand. Welcome to the Xcel Energy Center!

\- Thank you, said Halley, shyly.

\- Don’t worry sweetie, you are more than welcome here. Marco told us about you, I’m sure you will fit perfectly with us. Come, I’ll present you to the other girls and then you can eat something from the buffet.

 

Marco waved goodbye at Halley and left her with Helena who took her hand and walked her around the room, still talking. She had a very nice, sweet voice, very soothing to Halley’s ears. She started feeling better after saying hello to everyone and even authorized herself to eat a bite from the food.

 

About an hour later, all the husbands came to see their wives and kids before the game started. They had about ten or fifteen minutes before getting dressed for the warmups. Halley sat up when she saw Marco walking in. She wasn’t expecting him to check on her like that, but she was glad he did.

 

\- How’s it going? Asked the defenseman.

\- It’s all good, answered the girl. The wives are very nice.

\- I’m glad you’re being treated nicely. You’ll see, these women are tight knit.

\- Yeah, I can see the way they look at us though, wondering what’s going on. What did you tell them?

\- That we are roommates. Which is true.

\- Yeah, I don’t think they believe you.

\- Well, there’s nothing I can do about this. They are women, you know, they will love gossiping and stuff.

\- Yeah, not really my style.

\- If you really don’t like it here, I’ll get you regular tickets next time.

\- No, no, it’s really nice you thought of this, I’ll just need some time to get used to the looks I get. I know they’re not mean, it’s just… intimidating.

\- I understand. Alright, I better get going. I have to get dressed for the game.

\- Okay, have fun tonight.

\- Thanks, and Halley?

\- What?

\- Have fun too.

 

Halley winked and put a thumb up, making Marco laugh loud enough to attract people’s attention their way. Marco smirked at Halley and before she knew it, he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush bright red. Her arms stayed in the air a second before she closed them around him.

 

\- Let’s give them what they want, she whispered.

 

She heard Marco snicker and they hugged it out for much longer they should have, in a normal situation. The player finally let her go and they laughed before he left. Helena came up to Halley with a little smile.

 

\- Just roommates, huh? She snickered.

\- Yep, blatantly said Halley before walking out to the bathroom.

 

 

***

 

 

The wives finally went into the rink section of the arena, bringing Halley with them. They had to show their tickets to a man who pointed the rows, although the eldest all knew where it was. The new girls followed the leaders and Halley was glad to see that Helena was sitting next to her. A familiar face was nice.

 

They took place on their seats and looked at the boys come on in the ice for the warmup.

 

\- So, asked Halley, which one is your husband?

\- Number 9, answered Helena, pointing at him.

\- I’m really sorry, I barely know anything about hockey. I’m only here because my uncle coaches and because Marco literally insisted for me to come.

\- Don’t worry, we all start somewhere. You’ll see, it’s really fun once the ambiance is there. You’ll get carried away, I’m sure. Did you bring a camera?

\- Yep, said Halley, taking it out of her bag.

\- Get it ready, the ceremony is going to be a lot of fun.

\- Do they do that every game?

\- The warmup, yes. The ceremony, no. It’s because tonight is the home opener as they call it. The first game here in Minnesota. So they will name every player, and all the coaches. It’s a special night.

\- I see, that makes sense, they do that in baseball too.

\- You play baseball?

\- I used to, when I was in high school.

 

The girls continued talking for a while, still watching the boys warm up. At some point, Marco looked at Halley and smiled to her. He looked in his element. Halley had to be honest with herself. She was glad he invited her. She was happy to bond like this with him. He was nice to her. He was the first person, the first stranger that talked to her about something else than her parents, and he never brought it up. She felt like they were good friends now.

 

And he looked hot in his uniform. The only downside was the helmet that hid his face. Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly realized that she was thinking about him, shirtless, the other day. Realizing her thoughts, she blushed and tried to see if Helena had seen anything, but the woman was taking pictures of her husband, so the red head felt better.

 

A buzzer announced it was time for the guys to wrap up what they were doing and get off the ice. Helena asked Halley if she wanted some popcorn, since she was going out to the food court. The girl accepted and they both walked out of the area that was getting more and more crowded. As they were walking, the blonde stopped Halley and made her turn on herself.

 

\- That’s game worn isn’t it? Asked the wife.

\- Yep, said Halley, spinning.

\- Marco gave it to you?

\- Yep.

\- But he’s not your boyfriend.

\- Nope.

\- You guys are so cute.

 

Halley smiled and blushed. She was feeling a bit embarrassed all of a sudden, wearing Marco’s jersey. She didn’t even think about the fact that the wives and girlfriends were wearing their lover’s jersey and there she was, wearing one too, even though Marco and she were not together. Not that she wasn’t up to it, though… Her brain immediately went back to shirtless Marco, making her blush even more, making Helena raise an eyebrow.

 

\- Are you crushing on him? Asked Helena.

\- I… No… Maybe. I don’t know.

\- Halley, every time I say his name or he’s in the room, you turn bright red. You’re totally crushing on him.

\- I am… sighed the girl. And I know it’s a lost cause…

\- Have you even talked to him about it?

\- Why would I? Clearly he’s not interested in me, plus I’m way too young for him, Helena I’m not even 21 yet. He’s hot, he’s young, he’s rich, and he can have anyone he wants. I’m just happy we’re friends.

\- You’re going to hurt yourself Halley. You need to talk to him.

 

Halley sighed. Helena was getting way too personal to her taste. She didn’t talk anymore until they went back to the bleachers. Soon after they got back, the whole arena went dark. Helena tapped her neighbor’s shoulder, indicating her to start filming. Halley got ready and she wasn’t disappointed.

 

The ceremony gave her chills. It started with a video with a very entertaining song that made her extremely excited for the game, although she knew absolutely nothing about hockey. Then the players came one by one on the ice with their names being announced and the crowd going crazy. When it was Marco’s turn, Halley couldn’t hold herself and screamed to the top of her lungs.

 

The defenseman looked at her and smiled. She waved at him frantically, more than she thought she actually did, making him smile even more. The ceremony continued, But Halley literally stopped listening, she couldn’t lift her eyes off Marco. The more she looked at him, the more her heart was racing. Helena had touched a very, very sensitive cord. She was totally crushing on Marco. Hard.

 

The game started and Marco was on the ice, to Halley’s happiness. She followed his movement, but soon she got captivated by the game entirely. After a few minutes, she looked for him and realized he was sitting on the bench and he was talking to his teammate beside him. They seemed like they were adjusting something in their play, both making movements with their hands.

 

Halley focused again on the play and got very addicted to the action going on. She started chanting with the crowd, clapped, screamed and overall had fun during the first period that ended scoreless. When the buzzer announced the break, Halley saw Marco look in her direction. She waved faintly and he winked at her, which made her heart race.

 

The second and third period were just as fun as the first one. Halley couldn’t get Marco’s wink out of her head and she started feeling a bit of euphoria from the crowd’s energy. The score was very tight, only one goal separated both teams. The Wild was trailing with a few minutes to go in the third period when Marco’s line jumped on the ice.

 

After a few good plays, a spot opened up and out on a whim, Marco slap shot the puck towards the net. With a bit of luck and speed, the puck went in the net behind the goalie. Halley Jumped off her seat with a loud scream, both arms in the air, throwing popcorn everywhere, making Helena laugh and scream at the same time. The young woman started jumping up and down, clapping her hands and screaming. Her actions attracted the wives’ eyes and they all smiled in a very loving way. Her crush was as clear as the sky.

 

Soon after Marco’s goal, someone else on the team scored, bringing the Wild on top for the first time in the game and the last few seconds lasted like an hour in Halley’s mind. The final buzzer rang and the goal horn blasted, indicating the win. All the players jumped on the ice to congratulate the goaltender and lifted their sticks to salute the crowd.

 

Halley followed Helena off the bleachers and they went back to the wives lounge to wait for the men.


	10. - 9 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song is 1000 ships by Rachel Platten

About an hour later, Marco walked in the lounge and Halley got up from the couch she was sitting on. She was the last one there, everyone else was gone. The girl almost ran up to her friend and excitedly jumped in his arms.

 

\- You scored a goal! She screamed.

\- I know, he laughed. I was there.

\- That’s so cool, I didn’t know hockey was that much fun to watch!

\- I have something for you.

\- Is that…

\- Yep, that’s my goal puck.

\- Are you freaking kidding me?! Why are you giving me this?! Shouldn’t you like… keep it or something?

\- Halley, if I keep the puck of every single goal I score, I’m going to be hoarding by the end of my career. I have the one of my first goal, the three from my first hat trick and that’s all I need. This one is for you.

 

Halley took the puck in her hand and turned it a few times, looking at every inch of it. There were marks, little pieces shimmed off, it was looking very used. The two friends walked back to the parking space and Marco drove them home. He went to bed almost as soon as he set his foot in the apartment, but Halley was too excited to go to sleep yet. Her ears were still buzzing from the loud music and the crowd and he head was still spinning from all the action she had seen. She felt like she was on a cloud.

 

 

***

 

 

The red head felt someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on the couch. She quickly sat up and saw that Marco was kneeling next to her.

 

\- Crap, what time is it? Asked the girl.

\- It’s only 9, answered the boy. You have some time to get ready.

\- Ah man, I slept on the couch, I feel like my shoulder is popped out of place…

\- Go take a good shower, it will feel better after.

 

Halley smiled and got up. She closed the door to her bedroom behind her and went to her walk in closet to choose what she would wear for her audition. She wanted the outfit to perfectly represent who she really was inside. She wanted her true self to shine. Once her clothes chosen, the girl went to her bathroom and took a good, hot shower. Under the water, she vocalized a bit to warm up her voice and ended up breaking into a song with a big smile on her face.

 

After her shower, she blow dried her hair, braided it in a very loose side braid, leaving a few strikes hair fall off the braid. She applied a bit of mascara, a small line of eyeliner on top of her eye and took out her most red lipstick she had.

 

Once satisfied, she went to her room and got dressed. She decided to wear a pair of black jeans that were ripped on the knees, very trendy right now. A black tank top and a shear blouse that had tiny little cats printed on it completed her look. Looking at herself in the mirror, Halley was satisfied. She just needed to wear her Converse shoes with that and it would be perfect. She grabbed a felt boater hat that she had laying around and walked out of her room.

 

Marco stood up when he heard the door open and lifted his eyes off his phone. He was wearing a blue jeans with a long sleeved, plain burgundy shirt, with a snapback cap backwards on his head.

 

\- Woah, he let out. Where’s Halley?

\- There she is, brightly said the girl. She’s been hiding for a while and she needed to come out.

\- You look… Happy. And very cute.

\- Thanks! I’m really happy today. Thank you for forcing me to do this.

\- My pleasure, that’s what friends are for!

 

The duo went to Marco’s car and Halley entered Kayla’s address into the GPS system. They drove for a bit and Marco turned into the driveway of a nice little house in the suburbs of Minneapolis. Kayla walked out of the house and entered the back of the car with a big bright hello.

 

\- Kayla, said Halley, this is Marco, Marco, this is Kayla.

\- Ah the famous Kayla, said Marco shaking Kayla’s hand.

\- I could say the same of you, smirked Kayla. Halley, you didn’t tell me he was even hotter in real!

 

Halley turned bright red and had to look away from Marco, feeling her cheeks burning up. The man didn’t seem to notice, he was laughing at Kayla’s boldness. The group left the suburbs to go back downtown St. Paul where the audition was held.

 

Arrived at the building where it was, Marco dropped the girls in front of the door and he went to find a parking spot. Kayla and Halley waited for him before going in. At the front desk they asked for help to find the right place and the man indicated the elevators, telling them it was on fourth floor. They followed the man’s lead and finally found a door with a poster announcing the contest.

 

The youngest of the three took in a deep breath. It was time to get it out. It was time to shine and show them what she was capable of. She felt two hands, one on each shoulder. Glancing both ways, she saw both her friends behind her, a big smile on their face. She could do it. She was going to do it.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Name please? Said a voice.

\- Halley Mason.

\- Age?

\- 20 years old.

\- What will you sing us, Halley?

\- 1,000 ships, by Rachel Platten.

\- Alright, the stage is yours.

 

Halley took the mic in her hand and got ready. The piano notes indicated her the tempo and she got right into the mood. She started smiling instantly.

 

 _I'd go beyond our fighting borders_  
If you needed that from me   
And I'd march with decorated soldiers  
To get your pretty eyes to see   
Well I would bring your morning coffee  
Then I'd wrap you up in me  
I'd kiss your belly and your shoulders,  
Cover blankets on our feet   
So slow down there's some kind of blessing here  
But you have missed your cue  
  
So keep your eyes set on the horizon,  
On the line where blue meets blue   
And I bet that silver lining,  
Well I know it'd find you soon   
'Cause I have sailed a 1000 ships to you,  
But my messages don't seem to make it through

She moved her body to the sound of the piano, a big bright smile on her face and closed her eyes to bring all the happiness she could find within herself. __  
  
Well I would bring your morning coffee  
Then I'd wrap you up in me (me)  
Deedeedee  
I'd kiss your belly and your shoulders,  
Cover blankets on our feet  
But slow down there's some sort of blessing here  
But you've gone and missed your cue  
  
So keep your eyes set on the horizon,  
On the line where blue meets blue   
And I bet that silver lining,  
Well I know it'll find you soon   
'Cause I have sailed a 1000 ships to you,  
But my messages don't seem to make it through

Her eyes went to her friends sitting next to the table of people evaluating her. She smirked and continued singing. __  
  
Well money and fame they are a losing game  
And I know those pretty actresses are calling your name,  
But I'll be here waiting, I'll always be the same  
If you'd let me in again   
  
Dadadadadada  
Hahahahahaha  
Dadadadadada  
Hahahahahaha 3x

She was now skipping around with a big smile and twirling and just having fun, letting herself go, the lyrics transporting her. __  
  
So keep your eyes set on the horizon,  
On the line where blue meets blue   
And I bet that silver lining,  
Well I know it'll find you soon  
  
Keep your eyes set on the horizon,  
On the line where blue meets blue  
And I bet that silver lining,  
Well I know it'll find you soon  
'Cause I have sailed a 1000 ships to you,  
But my messages don't seem to make it through  
  
Dadadadadada  
Hahahahahaha  
Dadadadadada  
Hahahahahaha

The song ended and Halley stopped in front of the judges with a big smile, and bowed to them. They clapped and took a few notes on their papers. They told her they would call by the end of the week to let her know if she was picked for the first round. Halley thanked all of them one by one, shaking their hands and then she left with her friends.

 

In the car, she looked out the window, now wondering if she had done too much. Marco kept glancing at her and even looked at Kayla in the rear view mirror to see if she knew what to do. The black haired girl put her hand on Halley’s shoulder.

 

\- What’s wrong? She asked. You killed that audition and I have a feeling you are not satisfied.

\- I’m just worried, answered the redhead. I feel like I did too much. Maybe they won’t like what I did.

\- They would be stupid not to pick, said Marco. You were amazing out there. I’m sure you blew their mind.

\- I really don’t know. I hope so!

\- Okay, let’s go home, have some pizza, watch your favorite show and just… chill out.

 

Halley smiled. Marco didn’t know what was waiting for him if he watched her favorite show with Kayla and her.

 

 

***

 

 

\- No freaking way, Dean is way hotter! Exclaimed Kayla.

\- What?! Shouted Halley. Are you blind?! Castiel is so much better!

\- Dean is sexy, and cool and really, really freaking hot. And he loves burgers!

\- I will not accept this. Look at Castiel’s eyes! His beautiful puppy eyes that even Dean cannot resist! And his body. Man his body is so hot!

 

Marco was laughing his ass off in the armchair next to the girls arguing as to which character was the best in their favorite show. He did not expect that at all and he thought it was absolutely hilarious to see them like that.

 

\- Marco, tell her I’m right, said Halley.

\- Well, if you want my honest opinion, said Marco, I have to agree with Kayla. Dean’s the epitome of the Alpha male.

\- What?! I thought you were my friend! I don’t like you anymore, pouted Halley.

\- Because you liked me before? Smirked Marco

\- I never said that.. I…

\- I’m joking, I like you too Halley, a lot. You’re like my little sister.

 

The words had the effect of a slap across Halley’s face. She smiled, holding back her tears and hid her emotions behind a wall. Kayla did have the time to see what had just happened though. When they continued watching the show, she took Halley’s hand in hers and softly stroke it to help her ease the feelings.


	11. - 10 -

Sitting on her bed, Halley was looking at the envelope in front of her. On top of it: University of Minnesota. It was the letter she had been waiting for, to know if she was accepted or not. She heard a gentle knock on the door.

 

\- Halley? Asked Marco.

\- You can come in, said the girl.

 

Marco slowly opened the door and sat next to her. She handed him the envelope and he looked at it with a little sigh.

 

\- Open it, commanded Halley.

\- Are you sure? Asked the man. Don’t you want to do it?

\- I’m way too nervous. I can’t do it.

\- Alright then, let’s do this.

 

Marco turned the envelope slowly and started ripping the side open. He was about to pull the paper out when Halley put her hand on his wrist. He paused and looked at her. She took in a deep breath and nodded. The man took the paper and unfolded it, holding his breath.

 

\- “Dear Miss Halley Mason, he started. We are very happy to announce that your request to become one of our students has been accepted. The revision of your file, as well as the very heartfelt letter that you sent us has convinced us that you will be a great addition to our student core”. And then they go on for your registration…

\- I… I’m accepted?

-Halley, you did it! You’re a college student now

 

Halley let out a surprised breath, a giant smile on her face. She really wasn’t expecting that! She thought maybe… She didn’t know, actually, why she thought she would be refused. She had good grades, she was only 20, and she wasn’t too late for College.

 

\- When are you leaving for Nashville? Asked the girl.

\- Tomorrow morning, why? Asked Marco in return.

\- We’re eating out tonight. I want to celebrate this. And I’m inviting.

\- Halley… I think I can pay my own meal. Besides, I think I should be the one paying for you as well… With the tuition and all…

\- No way. I’m not letting you pay for me. I’m not your girlfriend, I pay my own meal.

 

Saying that had made Halley’s heart sink a little bit. She faintly smiled when Marco looked up at her.

 

 

***

 

 

In front of his closet, Marco was looking at the different shirts in there. His mind was busy somewhere else. He was actually thinking of Halley. He had been thinking about her for a while, actually. She had struck him the minute he had seen her. Her abrasive response the first time they met didn’t make a bad impression, he was just so used to having any girl he wanted that seeing a woman resist him like that had made him realize that he had been a jerk before.

 

Halley’s personality was so adorable, he couldn’t handle her tics and crooks and keep a straight face in front of her. The way she frowned when she was trying to understand hockey strategies, the way she smiled whenever something made her happy, the spark in her eyes when she was singing… The way she had been looking at him lately, with some deep fondness…

 

Marco couldn’t deny it, he had fallen madly in love with Halley over the past few weeks. And he screwed it all up by telling her she was like a sister to him. The man sighed. She took him by surprise when she admitted that she liked him. He didn’t think and just blurted out the worst thing possible. Now his chances with her were zero to none. Yet, he just couldn’t give up their friendship. He knew it would blow up at some point, he couldn’t keep his feelings secret for too long before he would explode.

 

So this fake date tonight, this diner they would share, in a restaurant, just the two of them, he was taking it as close as it could from being an actual date with her. He knew he would have to hold himself, he knew he couldn’t let her see how much he wanted to kiss her, how inviting her lips were. He couldn’t let her see that he just wanted to touch her hips at least once, to see how soft her skin really was. He couldn’t let her see that her movements made his wildest dreams become even wilder.

 

Closing his eyes, he had to take a few deep breath to prevent his masculinity from waking up. He didn’t have the time for that right now, Halley was waiting for him to be ready and walking out with a boner would just ruin everything. Marco finally decided for a pale teal buttoned shirt and his dark grey trousers. He wanted to look good for Halley. Good, but casual. So she wouldn’t think he was trying to seduce her, even though it was his deepest desire. He put some hair paste in his hair and shuffled it to look half done, just the way he liked and finally walked out of his room.

 

Halley got up from the couch when he opened the door. Marco had to stop for a second when he saw her. She was wearing a knee length black pencil skirt, a red silk blouse and her black Converse shoes, her favorite. She looked…

 

\- Wow Halley, hardly said Marco, you look… Amazing.

\- You… started the girl. You look very nice too.

\- Alright, let’s go. We don’t want to be late to our reservation.

\- You’re right. But we’re taking my car tonight. More… Discreet.

\- I don’t mind you driving us.

 

He had said that with a wink that made Halley smiled. He was teasing her to hide that he actually really happy to see her drive. It was the first time he was getting in her car, they always took his, since he knew the city a lot better than her. He had been here for 6 years now and she had moved only a couple of months ago.

 

Lost in his mind, he started thinking about the way they met. He had been living with her for a few weeks now. Technically, his condo was ready to go back into. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay here, with her. He liked seeing her in the morning, her hair tied in a loose ponytail that barely survived the night. She was also wearing the cutest pajamas all the time, with very childish graphics on them and bright colors. He suspected that she was buying them in the kids section, but it was absolutely adorable.

 

They drove for half an hour and finally got to the restaurant. A man valeted the car and they walked in.

 

\- Hello, Sir, said the hostess. Did you have a reservation?

\- Yes, said Halley, taking charge. Reservation for two, for Halley Mason.

\- Ah yes. Please follow me to your table.

 

Marco had seen the way the hostess had looked at him, she recognized him. He also saw how she talked to him and not Halley and him. With a little smile, he couldn’t help himself to like the way Halley had handled the situation. Unfazed, she had literally taken control of the situation and simply acknowledged her presence.

 

Putting his hand between Halley’s kidneys, he followed her and the hostess to the table. He felt her shiver when touched her and he quickly removed his hand, cussing after himself for letting himself do that. Way to go champ! He though. Why are you touching her right in that area if you didn’t want her to think you are stepping boundaries?

 

The lady showed them a nice table in the back of the dining room, with a candle in the middle. The setup was way too romantic for their diner. Quickly, he blew it off and moved it to the side so it wouldn’t be in their way. He saw that Halley had seen what he did and saw her little smile, even though she was trying to hide it behind the menu she was holding up. The man looked at the different meal options and decided to get a nice steak with some vegetable and a side of rice.

 

During the whole diner, they barely talked to each other, almost too shy. He had to do something. He had to say something and break this uncomfortable silence.

 

\- So… he started.

\- Yes? Said Halley.

\- What are you going to study? I didn’t read it on your acceptance letter.

\- I’m going into physical therapy. Sports therapy to be exact.

\- Oh that’s pretty cool! Have you always wanted that or…?

\- Well, when I was a kid, I wanted to be a dragon slayer princess, but since that’s impossible, I found something else. I’ve wanted this since I was probably ten or something. After my first summer playing baseball, I sprayed my knee and needed some therapy for a couple of months and I just fell in love with that.

 

Marco smiled. There was the sparkle in her eyes that he loved so much. She was clearly passionate about it. He lost completely what she was talking about, he was too busy looking at her talk with passion. At some point, she asked him a question and he answered without thinking. He saw the disappointment in Halley’s eyes when he realized that what he said was absolutely not in any shape or form anywhere close to what she had asked.

 

\- Are you okay? Asked Halley.

\- Sorry, I’m a bit…

-You’re thinking about your game tomorrow?

\- Yeah kind of.

 

He couldn’t believe that he had just lied straight to her face, but he also couldn’t just tell her that he was so mesmerized with her that he wasn’t listening to her. At least she had bought the lie and gave him a little smile.

 

 

***

 

 

Sitting in the plane, his headphones on, Marco was still thinking about Halley. It was the last moment he would have to think about her. He had to focus on the game that night, he knew it. She had wished him good luck before he left for the airport that morning. She had put her alarm on just to tell him good luck. Who did that?! Not his ex-girlfriend, that was for sure. Not anyone he knew. That was what made Halley so special to him. She wasn’t like anyone. She was 20, she hadn’t touched to a single drop of alcohol, she was… virgin… She had not even kissed a man before. She was just… too pure for him. He felt so dirty even thinking of her.

 

Marco felt a hand tapping on his shoulder and he lifted one side of his headphones to look at his teammate.

 

\- Hey man, you’re really quiet today, said Matt Dumba.

\- Yeah man, said Marco. I’m just…

\- Thinking of… Matt lowered his voice. Thinking of Bob’s niece?

 

Marco looked over to Bob. He was busy talking with Bruce and didn’t hear them. He bent over to Matt.

 

\- I can’t get her out of my head, dude.

\- You need to bang her, joked Matt.

 

Marco punched him on the shoulder and Matt laughed.

 

\- Common man! Said Matt. I’m joking, I know… he lowered his voice again, seeing Bob turn around. I know you…

\- I love her Matt, whispered Marco. Plain and simple, I love her.


	12. - 11 -

Halley was standing in front of the main entrance of the University, unable to go in. She had been standing there for a good two minutes, moving to the side whenever someone needed to use the door. She was just so scared to feel out of place, even though she was just going to see her faculty’s dean to choose her classes for the next semester. She wasn’t starting yet, only in January, but for some reason, the thought of going in scared the crap out of her.

 

\- Halley? A voice behind her said.

\- Kayla! Said the girl, turning around. What are you doing here?

\- Well, it’s the University I got my bachelor’s at, I am an alumni, I was coming for an alumni meeting for tomorrow’s homecoming. What are YOU doing here?

\- Oh… I have a meeting with the medicine’s dean. Classes and all.

\- I know Mr. Palmer, he’s very nice. Come, I’ll lead you there.

\- Thanks Kayla, I don’t think I could have gone in alone…

 

Kayla winked at her friend and the girls walked in the University. The red head looked around her, amazed at the place. It looked beautiful in every way possible. The girl took a deep breath and somehow, she felt like it was smelling of knowledge in here. Kayla took her friend’s hand and they went through the corridors.

 

In front of the dean’s office, the girls hugged each other and they separated, promising to wait for each other outside the main door. Kayla walked away and took on the first staircase to go to her meeting. Halley took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A voice called her in from the inside and she opened the door.

 

An older gentleman was sitting behind a mahogany desk, his head down, looking at some papers. He lifted his eyes to look at who was walking in.

 

\- Hello, my name is Halley Mason, said the young woman.

\- Hi Halley, I’m John Palmer. Please, have a seat while we look at this.

\- Thank you.

\- You look nervous Halley, you really don’t need to. We’re just picking classes today.

\- I know, I’m just… I don’t know if I’m fully ready to go to school after… Well…

\- Yes, yes, I’m aware of your situation. You really don’t need to worry. I was thinking of maybe giving you only two classes to start it off a bit easier on you. Do you agree?

\- Oh, it’s possible to do that?

\- Of course! This is University, dear, you can do almost anything you want.

\- Well in that case, I do believe two classes to start would be perfect.

 

Mr. Palmer smiled brightly at the girl and for the next half an hour, they talked about the different choices she could make, her different options for her classes. She decided to start with Introductory Biology and Human Anatomy for Kinesiology Students. They seemed like very fun, yet challenging classes and it was very attractive to Halley.

 

When she walked out of the office, thanking Mr. Palmer again, the girl felt much more confident. She had to focus on her end goal and stop worrying so much. She had always been pretty good in school, it didn’t have to be different now. And so what if she took a year more to do all her classes? She was only 20, she was just starting her life. Plus, her parents would be very proud of her for keeping on.

 

As she was thinking of her mom, a ray of sun shined in a window next to her, illuminating the hallway, making the dust in suspension in the air look like glitter. Halley closed her eyes with a big smile. Somehow, she knew it was a sign from her mom, telling her she had taken the right decision.

 

The girl walked to the entrance, waiting for her friend who had texted her she was coming out of the meeting in just a couple of minutes. When they finally were together, Halley looked at Kayla with a little smirk.

 

\- We totally should do a girls night in, said the red head.

\- I would love to, started Kayla, but Spencer is working the night shift today, so it would have to be at my house.

\- I’m down for it! I’d love to meet your twins!

\- Well then it’s set. I’ll be waiting for you at 5!

 

The girls went their own way to finish off the things they had to do before their little impromptu dinner.

 

***

 

Halley knocked on the door at exactly 5 pm. From the inside, she heard Kayla telling her to come in. The house was a very decent size for a small family like theirs, with very pretty brick and a ranch style of layout, with only the ground floor.

 

The doctor was sitting in the living room right off the entrance and her twins were sitting on the floor with toys around them. Killian was chewing on a rubber duck while Arya was trying to grab a ball that kept evading her.

 

\- Oh my gosh! Exclaimed Halley. They are SO adorable!

\- They are, said Kayla with pride. This is my big boy Killian and this is my sweet girl Arya, or baby Boo.

\- Baby Boo?

\- Give her a few minutes and you’ll see why.

 

Halley sat on the floor with the twins and before long, Arya started putting her hand in front of her eyes.

 

\- Peek a boo! Shouted Kayla, laughing.

\- Boooooooooooooo, cooed the little girl.

\- Are you serious?! Asked Halley. She really says boo?

\- She’s imitating the sound, we have no idea how she learned it. Hence the baby Boo nickname.

\- She’s just too cute to be real…

 

The girls talked for a bit, then Kayla prepared the babies’ dinner, while Halley was playing with them. After they ate, the twins started showing signs of sleepiness. Their mom did not hesitate to put them in their cribs right away, knowing they would wake up eventually, but the more sleep they could get, the better it was.

 

Once both babies asleep, the girls went to the kitchen to prepare their own meal. They were chatting about nothing in particular when Kayla turned around to face her younger friend.

 

\- Alright, let’s talk business, she said.

\- What the heck are you talking about? Wondered Halley, clueless.

\- Marco.

\- What about him?

 

Unconsciously, she started blushing, making her friend smile.

 

\- Common Halley, you’re totally crushing on him.

\- Not going to lie to you. I am. He’s hot as hell, and he’s really nice with me. But… He is not interested, you heard him. I’m like a sister to him.

\- He doesn’t mean it, I’m sure. Have you seen the way he looks at you?

\- No, I try not to look at him in the eyes, I’m way too shy.

\- Halley, clearly, the guy likes you. A lot.

\- No way. He told me he didn’t. Well, not in THAT way.

\- He did not, you just assume that.

\- He doesn’t like me like THAT, I know it.

\- And how would you know, huh? You’ve never had a boyfriend before sweetie. The way he looks at you tells everything.

\- I don’t think so…

 

Kayla sighed. Her friend was even more hard headed than herself, which was nearly impossible. How could she not see what was going on? How could she be blind like that?

 

\- Doesn’t he have a game tonight in Nashville? She suddenly asked.

\- Yeah, actually, he does.

\- I have a question for you.

\- Go ahead?

\- Has he talked to you today?

\- No, we rarely talk on game days. He’s pretty focused on the match.

-Hmm.

 

Kayla lifted an eyebrow. Most of the guys in the team probably called their wives or girlfriends before the game to at least wish them a good night. Clearly, Marco was avoiding her on game day because he was distracted by her.

 

The girl shook her head.

 

\- I need to apologize, the psychologist in me is trying to find things where clearly, there is none.

\- Hey, no trouble. It’s true that it looks like he cares about me. Like a sister.

\- Yes, right…

 

The black haired woman gently rolled her eyes with a little smile. Her friend was so innocent. Her gut feeling was telling her something was up between these two, both of them were living a lie, she could swear on it. She would have to talk to Marco, alone, somehow.

 

\- Do you think it would be possible for me to come with you next time you go to the X? asked the doctor.

\- Hum, yeah, I think so. I don’t think it would bother, as long as we stay quiet during the training. Why?

\- Oh, I’m just curious to see a practice from up close. I mean, I don’t have an uncle working for an NHL team!

 

Halley laughed at the joke, unbeknownst of Kayla’s plan.

 

***

 

A few days later, the girls were sitting at the arena, waiting for the boys to come on the ice for practice. Marco had resisted a little bit to Kayla coming, he didn’t want to create distraction, but when Bob said it was okay if it was just that once, he gladly accepted to drive the three of them to the rink.

 

The two girls were speaking in a very low voice, trying to be as quiet as possible. As usual, when Marco hit the ice, he skated right passed Halley and winked at her to which she answered with a bright smile. The defenceman went to stretch with one of his teammate and Kayla bent down to Halley’s ear.

 

\- Tell me he’s not in love with you now, she whispered.

\- Of course not! Answered Halley, whispering back. We do that every single time. It’s part of his routine now. His superstition I guess.

\- Halley…

\- Shush, I don’t want to hear about it anymore.

\- If you weren’t one of my best friends, I’d slap you right across the face to wake you up.

 

Halley stuck her tongue out to her friend and they both laughed, attracting a few looks. Bob eyed his niece who made an apologetic face to her uncle. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she took it out to answer.

 

\- Hello? She said. Oh hi! Yes it’s me.

 

She remained silent for a few seconds, eyeballing Kayla that was trying to get information from her.

 

\- Yes, thank you very much, she finally said before hanging up.

\- Who the hell was it? Asked Kayla.

\- One of the judges for the contest…

\- Oh! Tell me, what’s going on?

\- I’m selected Kayla… I… It starts in two months, once a month for three months I’ll have to go sing and they’ll eliminate someone… And then the finale is in April. If I get there.

\- Halley that’s awesome! We told you you’d be selected.

\- You were right, I can’t believe it, and I actually have been selected! Thank you so much!

 

Halley hugged her friend tightly and they both tried to stay calm while they were near the ice. Marco did seem to see them get excited and he skated towards them when the guys took a little break to drink some water and take a breather.

 

The defenceman sat on the team’s bench, since the girls were behind it and Halley went to the side where the board was ending so they could talk freely.

 

\- You look pretty happy, said Marco.

\- I’m in! exclaimed the girl.

\- You’re in…? You mean the contest?!

\- Yes!! I just got the call!

\- Sweeeeeet!! I’m so happy, that’s amazing! I’d hug you right now…

\- Well, I’ll take you up on that!

 

Halley went back with a little wink and Marco returned to his training. Time went by rather quickly and soon the guys started coming off the ice, so Halley took her friend’s hand and they went to sit on the bench where she always waited for Marco and her uncle. They talked a bit more while waiting, and soon enough, Marco walked out of the locker room.

 

Halley excused herself to go to the bathroom and with a very big smile, Kayla turned to Marco who lifted an eyebrow, wondering if he should be scared.

 

\- So, started the psychologist, still smiling.

\- So? Asked Marco, confused.

\- Halley.

 

Marco sighed.

 

\- I fucked up okay? He said. I know you saw my face. I know you know. I won’t lie to you.

\- That’s what I thought. You need to tell her.

\- I can’t, Kayla.

\- Marco, she’s crushing on you hard core. She told me.

\- I would break her trust if I did that. I already told her she was like a sister to me and she’s still very fragile. I can’t go saying one thing and then backing out like that. I’ll hurt her. Plus, she’s never had a relationship before. She never even kissed a boy! I can’t be with her, it wouldn’t be right. It would be unfair to her…

 

Kayla face palmed herself in a huge sigh.

 

\- Of course she’s never had a relationship. That explains why she just won’t tell you she’s crushing on you.

\- I’m sorry Kayla, I can’t do anything. She’s my best friend, I can’t destroy our friendship like that. I friend zoned myself like a dumbass and now I’ll have to live with the consequences.

\- You guys are impossible. I have to leave, it’s almost feeding time for my twins, say bye to Halley from me okay? And please, take good care of her.

\- You can count on me for that one. Ah by the way, it’s her birthday next week. Friday, actually. She’s turning 21, we should do something special.

\- Call me this week, I’ll plan something.

\- I’ll steal your number in Halley’s phone.

\- That’s my boy!

 

Kayla left with a little wave and a laugh, as Marco shook his head. A few minutes later, Halley came back from the bathroom and looked around to find her friend. The young man informed her of Kayla’s departure and they started walking back to the car.

 

They were walking side to side, a very awkward distance between each other. They were talking like usual, but both were uncertain on how close they should walk. Marco sighed and put an arm around Halley’s shoulders, tucking her to his side. Surprised, the girl put her arm around his waist.

 

\- I’m glad I know you, Halley Mason.

\- I’m glad I met you Marco Scandella.

\- Matt, one of the guys, he invited you over tonight, we’re having a small dinner just a few guys together. They’re curious, they want to meet you.

\- Oh, huh, that’s very nice of him! I’d be happy to meet your teammates more formally.

\- So you’re coming with me?

\- Yes, sure! It sounds pretty cool.

\- Awesome.


	13. - 12 -

Halley was standing in front of her row of clothes, in her closet, indecisive. She didn’t know what to wear that night to the dinner.

 

\- Marco? She called.

\- What’s up? Answered Marco, walking in. Woah, hey, you should have told me you weren’t dressed.

 

The redhead looked down and realized she only had a towel around her body.

 

\- Well that’s kind of the problem. What should I wear?

\- Uh… Clothes?

\- A little more precision would be appreciated, she snickered.

\- That’s cute, said Marco, pointing a to a beige wool dress.

\- With black tights, that would work, okay thanks.

\- I’ll go now. I don’t want to stay here too long.

 

Marco almost ran out of her closet and went straight to his room where he hid behind the door. Biting his fist, he closed his eyes, fighting the erection that was taking over his body. He tried thinking of something else to calm down and luckily for him, Bob was outside and he could hear his voice through the window. For once, he was happy to have a man cut his appetite.

 

After a few deep breath and a good mental slap, he went back to the living room to wait for Halley who didn’t take long to come out of her bedroom. She had braided her hair the same way she did for her audition a week ago. Marco saw she had applied a very discreet touch of makeup.

 

\- You look very nice, said the young man.

\- Thanks! You look nice too. That shirt fits you well.

 

Marco looked down to himself. He was wearing a dark jean and one of the buttoned shirts he wore under a suit for a game. This one was a very pale grey, almost white and he had rolled up the sleeves a bit to be more comfortable.

 

They walked out of the apartment and waved at Bob and Victoria who were working on the yard, getting it ready for the winter. The older couple waved back at them with a smile and when the younger ones got in the car, Victoria turned to her husband.

 

\- I’m so glad Halley and Marco are getting along so well, she said.

\- Me too, said Bob. I’m just concerned about Marco, though.

\- How come?

\- He’s become a bit more distracted recently and I’m starting to wonder if these two are hiding something.

\- Oh common, sweetheart. They’re young, it wouldn’t be surprising if they had a little something going on, right?

\- Oh, absolutely not, as long as it doesn’t distract Marco from his hockey. I’ll have a chat with him in private tomorrow.

 

Victoria nodded. She understood what her husband meant, but she kind of secretly hoped Marco and Halley were a little couple. She couldn’t help but to think that they were just so cute together.

 

 

***

 

 

Halley walked in Matt’s condo behind Marco, impressed by the size of the entrance. It was very nicely decorated, with a lot of taste, but in a sober way. Matt didn’t seem like the guy that flashed the fact he was a rich hockey player.

 

The girl took her jacket off and handed it to her friend who put it on a hanger in the entrance closet. Matt quickly came to welcome them.

 

\- Scandy my man, he exclaimed, shaking Marco’s hand. Right on time as always!

\- Hey what’s up Dumbo, said Marco, shaking his hand back. This is Halley, Halley, this is my teammate, Dumbo.

\- Nice to meet you Halley, please, call me Matt.

\- It’s nice to meet you too Matt, said Halley, accepting the cheek kisses coming her way.

 

The trio walked into the living room where two other people were. Halley recognized Helena. The girls hugged and the older of the two presented her husband, Mikko. Soon, more people arrived and quickly they were about a dozen of people in the condo. Halley felt a little bit overwhelmed by the number of strangers, Helena being the only person she knew aside from Marco.

 

The young man sat next to her on the couch she had sit at ever since they got there.

 

\- Hey, you okay? He asked.

\- There’s a lot of people I don’t know, she answered. But I’ll manage, no worries.

\- You let me know if you need anything okay? I really don’t want you to feel like you’re alone.

\- Thanks Marco. Honestly, I’m a bit thirsty.

\- I’ll get you something to drink, I’ll be right back.

 

Her friend got up and left to the kitchen. Not even ten seconds later, Matt sat next to her and engaged into a little conversation, trying to know a little more about her. He was genuinely curious about her and seemed very nice. Halley couldn’t complain, so far, everyone she had met around Marco were extremely nice to her.

 

Marco came back with a soda can for her and the three of them continued talking. Soon, Halley felt more at ease and let her personality show more. She was laughing at one of Matt’s jokes when she saw the look in Marco’s eyes. She could have sworn it was some jealousy. But before she could even think about it, her friend was laughing too and had lost any trace of anything else but joy in his face.

 

Matt got up to go get the grill started, he was making some kebabs for everyone, since it would be the easiest. Helena and Mikko volunteered to help him out with the side dishes and Halley ended up alone in the living room with Marco. Everyone else was in the dining room and on the balcony, chatting.

 

\- Do you want to go with the others? Asked Marco.

 

Halley had to refrain herself from screaming _“No, I just want to sit here with you alone all night long to look at your face”._

 

\- Yeah sure, she said. Maybe I should talk to the others, I haven’t said much to them except my name.

\- Alright, come with me, I’ll introduce you to them properly.

 

Halley extended her arm towards Marco, who took her hand to help her get up. Their fingers touched lightly and as it happened, they both looked at each other in the eyes. Time seemed to freeze and Marco looked at their hands. Halley looked down too and for a second there, their fingers moved together. They snapped out of it quickly and with a little chuckle, they let go of each other.

 

The hockey player did the presentations of everyone and the evening went on blissfully.

 

 

***

 

 

In the car on the way home, Halley kept touching her hand, the one that had touched Marco, who kept glancing at her.

 

\- Did I have acid on my hand or something? He asked with a laugh.

\- What? She blurted, coming out of her thoughts.

\- You keep touching your hand, did I hurt you or something?

\- No, not at all. Your hands are very soft.

\- Surprising, since I use them a lot in my work.

 

Halley nodded. He was right, she had seen the callosities on most if the guys’ hands, yet his hands looked like they had never been hurt before. It made her look at her own hands. They were kind of small, but her fingers were long, making it perfect for playing piano. Her mom had always said she had perfect pianist hands.

 

Thinking of her mother made Halley’s heart sink. She hadn’t thought about her parents in a while and suddenly she felt a bit guilty, almost as if she was forgetting them. Marco saw her face change.

 

\- Are you okay? He asked, concerned.

\- Yes, she answered. Sorry, one thought lead to another and it made me think of my mom.

\- I’m sorry, sweetie.

\- Don’t be, it’s all good. She died almost six months ago, I need to move on at some point.

\- Excuse me for being blunt, but I’d like to know what happened, if you don’t mind. You never told me.

\- I’ll tell you when we get home, if that’s okay with you.

\- Yeah, no problem.

 

Halley took a second to think and turned to face Marco who was stopping at a red light. He turned his head to look at her.

 

\- If I tell you how my parents died, you’ll have to take care of me after. I’m warning you, I’ll be a mess.

 

Marco frowned, concerned.

 

\- Halley, if it’s too hard to tell me, don’t. I don’t want to make you feel bad.

\- No, I want to tell you. I need to tell you. So you can understand who I am.

\- You’re scaring me a bit.

\- Sorry…

\- Don’t be sorry. Okay. I promise I’ll take care of you after you tell me everything.

 

 

***

 

 

Halley knocked on Marco’s bedroom door that was slightly closed. The man was sitting on his bed, wearing a pajama pant, but no shirt, as usual. She was also wearing her pajamas, much more comfortable. Marco patted the place next to him and she sat down on his bed.

 

The young woman proceeded to tell her friend everything. How her parents died, her month at the hospital afterward… Her suicide attempt. Marco did not say a word and simply listened, his hands holding hers, facing her. He was 100% with her.

 

She started crying about midway through what she was saying. The man wiped her tears as they came down, with a tissue. When she was done, he didn’t say anything and took her in his arms. He tucked her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating on her cheek.

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He smelled extremely nice. She felt him hold her a bit more tightly and his chin was on her head. She was still crying a lot, so Marco slowly rocked her side to side, trying to calm her down.

 

He soon realized that her breath had become a lot more regular and she had fell asleep in his arms. He laid her on his bed and brought the blankets over her, before lying next to her. An arm around her to keep her close, he kissed her forehead.

 

\- I won’t leave you, sweetie. I’m right here with you.

 

He soon fell asleep too.


	14. - 13 -

The next Friday morning, Halley woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach. She was excited because it was her birthday, but at the same time, it was her first time celebrating without her parents. Well, at least having dinner with them, since she hadn’t celebrated her birthday in years. This year would be a lot different. Marco and Kayla had organized something for her, she knew, but they wouldn’t tell her what.

 

She was pretty happy to spend the most meaningful night of an adult’s life with her two best friends. A couple of months ago, she was dreading that day, but today, she was actually looking forward to it.

 

The red head was about to get up when she heard a gentle knock on her door.

 

\- Halley, you awake? Asked Marco on the other side.

\- Yeah, I was getting up, answered the girl.

\- Don’t, stay in bed.

\- Can I at least go to the bathroom?

\- Yes of course, but go right back in bed.

 

Halley laughed. Since she had told Marco how her parents passed away, the two of them had become even closer than before. The girl could see her friend was going the extra mile to make her happy, and make sure she was okay. He wasn’t doing too much, though. Just enough to show her he really cared.

 

The young woman went to the bathroom and got back in bed like she was asked. She tried to listen to what was going on in the apartment, but Marco was doing a great job trying to make the least amount of noise possible.

 

After a couple of minutes, the door slowly opened and Halley saw the hockey player walk in, her apron on, over his shirtless chest. He was holding a tray full with a breakfast worth of the gods themselves. The red head could see pancakes, bacon, a mountain fruits and two eggs on there, as well as a hot cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

 

\- Breakfast in bed for my birthday girl, said Marco, putting the tray on her lap.

\- Marco! Exclaimed the girl. That is so sweet of you! Thank you so much!

\- Today is your day, you will be spoiled like you can’t even imagine.

\- What? But, I don’t need to, just spending time with Kayla and you is enough….

\- Alright, listen to me.

\- I’m all ears, said the girl, putting a piece of bacon in her mouth.

\- You went through a lot of crap this year. You started over fresh here. You have new friends now. This is your 21st birthday. This is meaningful! So we will celebrate like you deserve it. Today is YOUR day. I don’t have any training, I only leave tomorrow afternoon, Kayla is finishing early today, and we will make this day the best of your life.

\- Alrighty then! But first let me finish this food, this is amazing!

 

Marco smiled brightly and they chatted until Halley finished eating. Every bite was like heaven in her mouth. She just couldn’t believe how good the food was, yet it was so simple! After eating, they both went for a shower and the man told his friend to put on comfortable clothes for her day with him.

 

Halley washed her hair, blow dried it and straightened it. She put on her favorite pair of jeans and her favorite long sleeved shirt that had black and white horizontal stripes. She would wear her flat boots and her fall jacket out, since it was getting colder every day now. She decided against makeup, simply putting an illuminating cream on her face to make it a bit brighter.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Okay, tell me where we are going at least, pouted Halley, in the car.

\- At the Mall of America, simply answered Marco.

\- Oh common, that’s way too vague!

\- That’s more than enough. You’ll see very soon.

\- You’re so unfair.

 

She crossed her arms and pouted with a little smile, seeing Marco laughing in his corner. He had been refusing to tell her anything ever since they left the apartment, even though she had tried at least ten different ways, even threatening him with dumb threats, like washing his clothes with bleach.

 

They finally pulled in the inside parking space of the biggest mall in the United States. It was the first time in years that Halley was going there. The last time she remembered being in the giant mall was probably back when she was ten years old or something like that.

 

The two friends walked in and they went to the first floor where Marco led them to a salon.

 

\- First stop of the day, we are refreshing your haircut, he said. You’ve been complaining about split ends for a month now, so we’re taking care of it.

\- B…Halley blurted. I… What?

-Hello! Joyfully said the hairdresser at the front desk. Did you have an appointment?

\- Yes, for Halley Mason, answered Marco.

\- Come right here, we will start in just a moment.

 

The red head followed the young lady, looking back at Marco who sat on a chair and took a magazine. How did he even pull this off? Had she really been complaining that much? The girl bit her lip. She would try to complain less in the future, she didn’t want him to think she was complaining all the time.

 

Yet, she thought it was a very, very sweet thought from him. He really was listening to her when she was talking and it was very nice.

 

\- So what are we doing today? Asked the hairdresser.

\- Just cut the tip that is breaking and update my layering, said Halley.

\- Do we keep the side bang?

\- Yes, please.

\- Perfect! Let me grab my things and I’ll start this.

 

Halley closed her eyes and let the lady do her job. She was one of those people that really enjoyed getting a haircut, she just loved when people ran their fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. She was seriously about to fall asleep when the dresser announced she was done. The redhead opened her eyes slowly, coming out of the fog and smiled.

 

\- This is absolutely perfect! She said. Thank you very much.

\- My pleasure! I simply put a bit of mousse in there to let your natural curls come up like this.

\- I never thought about that, it’s very pretty, thank you!

 

Marco stood up and whistled when he saw his friend. Halley bowed a little with a smile on her face. The man paid her haircut, even though she tried to push him away.

 

\- Gift number one, said Marco, pushing her away once more.

\- Oh common, I can afford it alone!

\- Halley Mason, move your butt or I’m putting you on my shoulder like a potato sack.

\- Oh you wouldn’t.

\- Is that a challenge?

 

Marco had this twinkle in his eye that made Halley back up. He seemed to be enjoying himself right now, which made smile Halley. She finally gave up and let her friend pay for her. _What’s one day of being spoiled in your life, girl?_ She thought. Marco had more than enough money and it was a nice feeling to receive a gift like that. Who didn’t like receiving gifts anyways?

 

After they were done at the hair salon, Marco took them to a nail salon.

 

\- Step number two, said the man. You are getting the whole package. Hands and feet. I have no idea how it’s called. You’ll have to thank Kayla for this one, she’s the one who organized it.

\- Oh this is going to be nice!

 

To Halley’s surprise, her male friend got a foot care like hers at the same time and they got time to relax in their chair, next to each other for a few minutes. Again, Halley almost fell asleep, the care was relaxing her to the highest point.

 

\- I’m so freaking relaxed right now, she whispered.

\- Good, because the day is only starting.

-What’s next?

\- Not telling you. You’ll have to follow me.

\- Hmpf. What if I don’t want to?

\- Don’t even think about it. I’m much stronger. The potato sack threat is valid throughout the day.

 

He had said that with a wink and a smile that made Halley laugh. Surprisingly, she was enjoying this very girly morning with her male friend.

 

 

***

 

 

After her manicure and pedicure, they had gone for lunch at one of the restaurants in the food court and they were now walking in the Mall to get to a specific store, according to Marco. They stepped in a store called Francesca’s and Halley’s eyes opened wide. Everything in there screamed her name out loud.

 

\- Alright, started Marco, the plan is, we have a dinner tonight. And you will wear something from this store.

\- But I have a lot of clothes already, said Halley.

\- No, no. You will wear something new, something that says “Halley is now 21”. Go on, shop ‘til you drop.

 

Halley turned on herself, confused and started looking around. Marco was following her, nodding or shaking his head as she was pulling things from the racks. After about half an hour of walking around the girl went to the cabins to try the couple of items she had found.

 

She showed everything to her friend, hoping he would help her in her decision. She was hesitating between two dresses and Marco did the final cut. They went to the register and the man paid, once again, for their shopping.

 

They then went to a shoe store, because who said new dress, said new shoes. Time was running by and quickly, it was time for them to go over to Kayla’s house to get ready for their dinner.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Happy birthday my friend! Screamed Kayla, opening the front door to her friends.

\- I. Will. Slay. You, jokingly said Halley, walking in.

\- Oh common, don’t tell me you don’t appreciate everything so far!

\- I’m so freaking spoiled and I love it!!

 

Halley had said that with a giant smile on her face. When she walked into the living room, she saw a man sitting on the couch, Killian on his knees.

 

\- Oh! She exclaimed. Hello, you must be Spencer.

\- Hello there, answered the man. I am indeed! And you must be Halley, very nice to finally meet you.

\- Isn’t my husband the sexiest man alive? Asked Kayla, walking in.

\- I can’t deny it, really, said Halley.

\- It wasn’t always the case though snickered her friend. You should have seen him in high school…

\- I’m like wine, laughed Spencer. I get better with age.

\- Agreed! Said his wife.

 

They all laughed and then the girls went on to get ready while the two men stayed in the living room with the kids. Spencer was staying home until after dinner. He’d be joining them later, once the babies were asleep and his mother would come and watch over them until both parents came back.

 

Halley and Kayla locked themselves in the master bedroom that had a bathroom attached to it. It was on the smaller side, but it was big enough for both of them to do their makeup at the same time.

 

The girls were chatting excitedly, absolutely thrilled by the night to come. Kayla wouldn’t tell her friend more about what was planned, but Halley knew there would most likely be alcohol involved. She was turning 21 after all!


	15. - 14 -

Marco stood up when Halley walked out of the room. His breath was cut for a second there. She was stunning. She was already beautiful in his eyes, but tonight, she was just absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a burgundy A-line dress that had a shear, lacy part on her collarbone and shoulders, garmented with delicate flower appliqués. The dress was a little over her knee, very feminine, but still very modest[1]. Her hair was beautifully curled and brought on the left side, leaving her neck on the right completely open. Her makeup was very delicate, very grown up and she was smiling all teeth, making her look a bit older than she was, but not in a wrong way. Her new shoes were black high heels sandals with a little zipper on the back, very fitting with the occasion.

 

\- W… Marco stopped, speechless.

\- Are you okay? Wondered Halley.

\- I… Wow. You…

 

Halley shyly looked down, flattered by Marco’s reaction. The poor boy couldn’t talk anymore and he had to sit back down. Kayla walked out behind her, wearing a very pretty black dress with long sleeves, with nice silver details around the bottom trim and the collar. She looked stunning too and quickly her husband was in front of her, complimenting her.

 

\- Do you really have to go to your dinner? He asked with a playful voice.

\- Well of course honey! Answered Kayla, just as playful.

\- Are you sure your friends can’t wait a few minutes, or more like hours?

\- I can’t make them wait, but you know you will have some free time with me later…

 

She winked at him and they both laughed before kissing. In the living room, Halley was standing in front of Marco, biting her lip in timidity. Her friend, still sitting on the couch, took her hand softly and stroke her fingers.

 

\- You’re beautiful Halley, he said.

\- Thank you, she whispered. Did I do too much?

\- Not at all. You’re stunning.

\- Thank you.

 

The group of friends finally left after Kayla kissed goodbye her twins. They all got into Marco’s car and they drove to the city. The man had also changed, quickly replacing his t-shirt by a buttoned shirt that fit him nicely and had put some gel in his hair. The trio pulled in the parking lot of the establishment called Cosmos. Halley knew this is where most of the team was having dinner on their days off, and she knew it was an expensive place.

 

\- This is going to cost an arm and a leg guys, said Halley.

\- Don’t worry about that, said Marco. I have an arrangement with the manager.

 

Halley scoffed. He had said that the most casually ever, as if it was a normal thing. _I guess being popular has its perks,_ she thought. The friends walked into the restaurant and a hostess took them to their table, in the back of the restaurant, in a very quiet and private spot where they wouldn’t be bothered.

 

A waitress brought them the menus and they made their choices rather quickly, considering how hungry they were.

 

\- And what will you be drinking with that? Asked the waitress to the redhead.

\- Huh… she hesitated. Just water, thank you.

\- Oh no, you’re not having water, said Kayla. Bring us some red wine and two glasses.

\- I’ll have to see her cards, softly said the lady.

 

With almost a pride shining in her eyes, Halley bent to get her wallet out with her driver’s license. She gave it to the waitress with a smile.

 

\- Oh happy birthday! Said the woman. I’ll bring the wine right away.

 

Halley smiled and took her ID back. Marco was laughing behind his hand, making his friend glance at him.

 

\- What? She asked, refraining a smile, almost amused.

\- Nothing, said Marco. You’re just really cute.

 

Halley blushed. It was getting harder for her to hide her crush on Marco, she could tell he wasn’t blind to the situation. She would have to get over it very soon or else she would ruin everything. But there was this little voice inside her head that was screaming to her that he was doing this on purpose.

 

Kayla saw there was some electricity in the air between those two so she took over.

 

\- Alright, she blurted. Marco, is everything ready for the next part of the evening?

\- Yes, said the man, snapping back to reality. Everything is in my room, all ready to go.

\- Perfect! This is going to be fun!

\- You really won’t tell me, won’t you? Asked Halley.

\- All I can tell you is that you will be much more comfortable after dinner, said Marco.

\- You guys are trying to kill me or what?

\- Maybe, maybe not, said Kayla with a wink.

 

A few moments later, the waitress came over with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. She poured some in the glasses and then left to wait on other tables. Kayla lifted her glass towards her friend and they cheered to her birthday. Halley took a small sip of the wine and winced. She really did not like the taste of that. She felt like she was drinking vinegar.

 

Marco burst out laughing when he saw his friend’s face. The poor girl was trying to swallow the liquid, but she just couldn’t do it and she was now fully grimacing. Kayla almost spit out her own wine and had to put a towel in front of her mouth in case of emergency.

 

Not long later, the waitress brought their meals and the friends ate in a happy chatter. Halley felt very lucky to have such a good meal with her two best friends with her. She couldn’t have asked for a better birthday night. She had been happy all day, and although she thought of her parents, it was happy thoughts, she felt like they were watching over her right now.

 

 

***

 

 

Once their meal was done, the trio had gone back to Marco and Halley’s apartment, where Spencer joined them. He had brought a change of clothes for his wife so she could be more comfortable. Halley had changed to her pajamas too and Marco had simply untucked his shirt and loosened a few buttons to feel better.

 

The hockey player brought a box out of his bedroom. A quick glance at it confirmed to Halley her suspicions. There were quite a few bottles of various alcohol in there. Marco made a drink for everyone, including Halley. They cheered to the birthday girl and took a good sip. This was more down Halley’s taste. She actually liked it a lot. She had no idea what it was, but it was good.

 

She was going to drink a second large sip, but Marco put a hand on her wrist.

 

\- Slow but steady or you’ll get sick, he softly said.

\- This is really good, said Halley. Almost like juice.

\- Which is exactly why you need to go slow.

\- Gotcha.

 

After their first glass, Kayla took a little package out of her purse and gave it to Halley. It was nicely wrapped in cute paper and had a little bow on it.

 

\- Kayla! Exclaimed the birthday girl. You shouldn’t have! I’ve already been so spoiled today!

\- It’s nothing big, I just thought of you when I saw it. And I found it at the dollar store to be honest.

 

Both girls laughed and Halley ripped the paper off the little gift. It was a small box and when she opened it, there was a necklace in there. The pendant was a microphone with musical notes.

 

\- Oh my goodness, it’s so cute! Shouted Halley. Thank you so much!

\- It’s a pleasure, really, it’s not much, but I thought it fit you well.

\- I love it, a lot, really!

 

They continued talking for a bit. Halley was pacing herself on the alcohol, she wanted to be as alert as possible the longest possible. They were all laughing when Kayla snapped her fingers, as if she just had the greatest idea she had ever had before.

 

\- Let’s play truth or dare! She shouted.

\- Oh! Exclaimed Halley. That could be a lot of fun!

\- I’m down, said Spencer.

\- I don’t know… hesitated Marco. It always ends up bad when I play…

\- Pretty please? Insisted Halley, batting her eyes to him.

\- Alright, fine then, accepted the man, unable to resist her.

\- Yay!

 

Halley was clapping her hands together like a kid, making everyone laugh. She was in a really good mood and it was great to see her like that. They started the game softly, asking random things and giving out funny challenges so that everyone would be more comfortable.

 

After a few rounds, Marco installed a new rule where if you refused to answer a truth, you’d have to take a shot and if you refused a dare, you’d have to take two shots, to spice things up a bit. Everyone accepted and things got more intense.

 

Spencer had just admitted to crushing on another girl back in high school, making Kayla laugh her ass out, because she had suspected it for years. She knew her husband had never cheated, but she remembered the way he looked at the other girl.

 

\- I’m so sorry babe, apologized Spencer. I should have told you back then.

\- No worries darling, it was so many years ago! We’re married and have two kids now, I believe this meant nothing at all.

 

Spencer smiled to his wife. She had admitted eyeballing another man once, and as they had agreed, looking was okay, but not touching. Plus, it was normal human behaviour to think another person was attractive.

 

Spencer turned to Marco.

 

\- Okay, your turn, he said. Truth or dare?

\- Truth, said Marco.

\- Who do you think of when you get down to business, you know…

 

Marco opened his eyes wide and blushed instantly. His eyes went to Halley who looked up at him at that moment. He quickly looked away and took a shooter in his hand, even though Spencer tried to convince him to tell him. But the defender took his shot and refused to open his lips. He turned around to Halley.

 

\- Truth or dare? He asked her.

\- Hmm… Dare, she answered.

\- Okay, let me think.

\- Don’t hesitate. Just give me something good.

\- How good do you want it?

\- Real good!

\- I don’t know, Kayla, help me out here.

\- Oh my gosh, said Kayla. It’s so easy. Halley, I dare you to kiss Marco.

 

Halley stopped moving. She was getting tipsy, she could feel it, but she was still aware of things enough to see Marco’s face. The young man was looking at her, horrified, but she couldn’t tell if it was because he did not want to kiss her or because of something else.

 

\- You don’t have to, Halley, said Marco, softly. Don’t do something you won’t be comfortable doing.

\- Why? Asked Halley? You don’t want me to?

\- That’s not the point sweetie. You’re obviously drunk, you’ve never kissed a guy before, don’t do something you will regret.

\- Marco, I’ll have to do it someday. And why not with the hottest guy I know?

 

Marco received a monumental mental slap. Kayla and Spencer looked at each other shocked. Did she really just say that? Halley got up from her arm chair and walked up to Marco, before sitting on his lap. She brought her face close to his.

 

\- Are you sure you want to do this? Asked Marco. Last chance to back out.

\- Shut up and kiss me, said Halley.

 

Softly, Marco put his hand behind Halley’s neck, under her hair and closed the gap between their faces. The girl closed her eyes and before she knew it, she felt Marco’s lips on hers. They were soft and warm, a bit humid. She took a deep breath from her nose and accepted the kiss, pressing her lips a bit more. Marco backed out to catch his breath and kissed her again, a bit more aggressively. She felt his tongue trying to get between her lips, so she opened them a little, inviting him in. Their tongues twisted slowly for a few seconds.

 

Someone cleared their throat, bringing them back to reality. Halley quickly got off Marco’s knees and sat back in her spot, slowly wiping the saliva she had on the side of the mouth. She shyly looked at Marco, who was looking at the ground, a finger on his lips.

 

\- Okayyyyy, said Kayla. I think it’s time for the next person. Halley?

\- Yes.. Kayla, truth or dare?

 

They continued playing the game and Halley slowly became more and more drunk. She started avoiding questions and dares, taking shot after shot. She was also trying to forget Marco’s lips, an image she just couldn’t take out of her mind.

 

At some point, Spencer dared her to sing a song that she was embarrassed to say she really liked. The redhead took her piano out and started a few notes, before singing “My heart will go on” by Celine Dion. Because of her advanced drinking stage, the song was an absolute mess, but it turned into a karaoke of all four friends wailing like screeching cats.

 

The party went on for a few more hours and at some point, Kayla started falling asleep on her husband’s legs, so they decided it was time to leave. Luckily, Spencer was the designated driver, so he had not taken much alcohol throughout the night to make sure he would be fit for driving when his wife would be half passed out, which he had guessed right.

 

 

***

 

 

Halley was sitting on her bed, unsure of what to do next. She was hammered pretty well and she was still thinking of her kiss with Marco. The young man entered her room, only wearing his pajama pants, again. He sat on the bed next to her and brought her close to him. Halley closed her eyes and sighed.

 

\- I am so fucking drunk, she blurted.

\- I know, you’re smashed, said Marco.

\- You don’t seem that bad.

\- Yeah no, I held back a little, I have to be on the plane tomorrow, well later this afternoon, remember?

\- Right, right. Mr. Hockey player!

 

She had said that, lifting her finger in the air and the motion made her move forward and she almost fell flat on her face, but Marco held her back at the last second.

 

\- Woah, easy tiger, he laughed. We don’t want you getting hurt tonight, don’t we?

\- I’ll be fine, said Halley. No one would care anyways…

\- Don’t say that, a lot of people would care. Me included.

\- I had to play truth or dare to have my first kiss, I’m pretty sure I’ll die a virgin anyways, so face planting on my bed is not an issue.

 

Marco sighed. There it was. The post drinking depression. He leaned towards his friend and kissed her on the cheek, before putting his lips on hers. He gently kissed her a few seconds and then sat back.

 

\- See? He asked. No need for a dare to be kissed. Don’t worry too much, you’ll find someone that will give you everything you want.

\- Can’t it be you? Asked Halley.

\- What?

\- Can’t you take my virginity or something? Like initiate me? I don’t know… I’m drunk. I’m saying crap.

\- It’s not how it works, sweetie. I care way too much about you to do that.

\- I’ve never seen male parts you know, said Halley, completely ignoring his remarks. I don’t even know what you’re supposed to do with that and I’m supposed to be an adult now.

\- Halley…

\- Could I touch yours? Like… Just feel it for a second?

\- Halley… Stop talking right now.

\- Why? Are you going to hate me?

\- You need to stop or I won’t control myself anymore. And I can’t do that to you while you’re drunk. It would be wrong.

\- Just a little touch… Please!

 

Marco closed his eyes, trying to fight himself. She was so tempting and he was having a hard time resisting her. He could feel an erection coming up and he knew he would not control himself much longer if she didn’t stop talking. To his despair, while his eyes were closed, Halley’s hand went up his thigh and onto his private parts. He opened his eyes, surprised and was about to move his friend’s hand when he saw the shock in the girl’s eyes. It was like she was discovering something very scary and it almost broke his heart.

 

Gently, he put his hand over hers and helped her caress it softly. Soon, she got the hang of it and he removed his hand, letting her do the trick. His masculinity dressed itself and he started feeling stuck in his pants. He moaned and Halley looked at him.

 

\- Am I hurting you? She asked confused.

\- My pants are too tight, he panted.

\- Oh… You could… take them off, maybe?

\- I… I can’t do that to you.

\- Please stop worrying about my feelings. I’m an adult, I know what I can do or not.

 

The red head had said that her hand on his waistband and before he knew it, she was pulling on his pants, letting loose his erect member. The girl looked at it for a good couple of seconds, impressed by the body part in front of her. Marco sighed of relief, but he could feel like this was not going end there.

 

\- Halley, I have to tell you honestly, if you don’t stop now, I won’t hold it together very long.

\- You want me to stop?

\- No, and that’s the problem.

\- Just a few more seconds, please…

 

She said that with two fingers moving his skin up and down in a very mechanical way, very uncomfortable.

 

\- Not like that Halley, it hurts.

\- Show me…

\- No, I won’t. I’ll get up and go in my room now.

\- It’s so unfair!

\- What is unfair is you teasing me like this and I can’t do anything about it. I want you to jerk me off so badly, but if I do that, I’ll screw our friendship and I can’t do that to you because you’re too important to me.

\- Well then let me do it, just this once. One time deal. For… learning sake. There’s this weird feeling in my stomach and I just want to keep touching it.

\- You’re fucking horny Halley, that’s what is happening. And I’m horny too. And what happens when two people are horny together is sex. We can’t have sex. We’re best friends.

\- I don’t want to have sex, I want to give you a fucking hand job Marco!

 

The sentence rang like an illumination in Marco’s mind. A gate exploded and swiftly, he pushed Halley on her back, kneeling over her, kissing her aggressively. The young woman jumped a bit, surprised, but quickly got over herself and brought her hand down back on the man’s shaft. She was trying to position her hand and Marco helped her out with the first couple of movements to show her how to do it correctly.

 

Slowly, she accelerated her pace, with Marco moaning louder and louder. Before long, he felt the orgasm coming up so he took a tissue on the bed table and let his fluid come out there, to Halley’s surprise. Panting, he rolled on his back next to the girl who kept looking at him, cross-eyed.

 

\- I’m sorry, he said.

\- For what? She asked.

\- For this. I didn’t mean to be aggressive. It’s just… You can’t say things like that to me…

\- You don’t need to apologize, it’s my fault. I kind of abused of you…

\- Absolutely not. I wanted this too Halley. But we have to keep it at that and stop or…

 

He did not finish his sentence, hearing Halley softly snore. Pulling his pants back up, he cuddle up next to her and surrounded his friend with one his arms, falling asleep very soon after her. They could always discuss the next morning. For now, he just wanted to take advantage of the fact that he could sleep next to her like this.


	16. - 15 -

Halley woke up the next morning, her head about to explode. She slowly opened one eye and saw Marco sleeping next to her. Memories from the night before started coming back to her and suddenly she felt like she was going to be sick. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet bowl. Her entire body was shaking and she was having a hard time catching her breath. She heard a gentle knock on the door and her male friend walked in.

 

\- Are you okay? He softly asked, kneeling next to her.

 

She shook her head indicating she wasn’t and put her head back in the white throne for another round of puking. Marco got up, found a washing cloth, poured water on it and softly washed her face as she was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. The hockey player gently patted her head and hair, feeling sorry for his friend.

 

\- I’m not drinking ever again, finally said Halley.

\- Trust me, you will feel better in a moment, whispered Marco. And then you will want to start all over again.

\- Yeah, I don’t know. Last night is freaking blurry. I might cut back so I don’t get to that point again.

\- Blurry? You blacked out?

\- Nah, I don’t think so. I’m just confused. The last clear memory I have is singing with all of you guys. After that… I’m confused.

\- So you do remember we kissed.

\- Of course I do. I can’t forget that! It’s just after, there’s some stuff I’m not sure if I dreamt them or it happened…

\- Some things are better left unknown, mysteriously said Marco.

 

For some reason, Marco was actually glad Halley did not really remember what took place in her bedroom the night before. It made him feel a bit easier around her. He took care of her again, after she had another vomiting attack. A few minutes later, the young woman felt good enough to get up and out of the bathroom. Marco helped her to the living room and brought her some aspirin and water.

 

\- I have to get ready for the airport, he started. Drink a lot of water today to rehydrate yourself. You’ll feel much better tonight. And eat bland things, like rice or bread. It will help a lot.

\- Thank you Marco, said the girl. I really appreciate what you’re doing for me.

\- I did get you wasted last night, I feel responsible.

\- Don’t, I had a lot of fun.

\- I’m glad you did.

 

The man got up and walked towards his bedroom to get his luggage ready. He was about to close his door when he turned around, called by Halley.

 

\- Marco?

\- Yes?

\- My first kiss was amazing. Thank you.

 

The hockey player smiled to his friend and closed the door to get dressed. On the couch, Halley looked at the floor, lost in her thoughts. She remembered absolutely everything from the night before. Including what happened on her bed. She just didn’t want to tell Marco otherwise. She was extremely ashamed of the way she acted. She clearly teased her friend, gave him hopes and then crushed them.

 

She couldn’t get the images out of her brain though. His lips on hers, in her first kiss. The way he was holding her down on the bed, aggressively, but not dominating. His penis… She just kept going back to that image. She kept thinking how she just wanted to put it in her mouth when she had it in her hands. She simply thought it wasn’t right to do it and simply used her hand, but oh boy did she fight herself on this one. If she didn’t hold herself back, she probably would have asked Marco to go all the way. And then she would have destroyed their friendship, which she couldn’t handle thinking of.

 

Her eyes closed slowly and she fell back asleep there, on the sofa. She didn’t hear Marco come out of the room. She didn’t see him look at her with loving eyes. She didn’t feel him kiss her on the forehead. But most of all, she didn’t hear him whisper:

 

\- I love you, Halley Mason…

 

 

***

 

 

A week later, Marco Scandella walked into the apartment, after a few games on the road. Halley and he had texted daily and everything seemed to be fine between them. He was happy to be home and to finally see his friend. It was late at night, so he was kind of expecting her to sleep and would have gladly joined her in her bed. Just because he missed cuddling her.

 

But when he walked in, he saw Halley standing in the kitchen, in front of a bowl of ice cream on the island.

 

\- Oh! He said, startled. I thought you’d be in bed by now.

\- Hmm I was, softly said the girl. But I couldn’t sleep.

\- How come?

 

Marco had dropped his luggage next to the washing machine, like every time he came back from a road trip.

 

\- I have a confession to make, started Halley.

 

Marco raised an eyebrow, unbuttoning his shirt.

 

\- A confession? About what?

 

He took off his shirt and put it in his laundry basket.

 

\- Remember my birthday party?

\- Yes of course.

\- I… I said my night was foggy but… I do remember what happened in my bedroom.

 

Marco stopped. His pants were down under his crotch, revealing his package tightly molded in his underwear.

 

\- Do you…. Do you regret anything?

 

He continued getting undressed under Halley’s observant eye, suddenly conscious of his nakedness.

 

\- Not at all. It was fun, actually.

\- Well… I’m glad you had fun, because I certainly did.

 

He said that with a little smile, putting his pajama pants on. The man looked at his friend who seemed to be thinking.

 

\- What’s up? You look like you’re thinking a lot.

\- I am. There’s something bothering me a little bit, but I don’t want to annoy you with that.

\- Go right ahead sweetie. You can tell me anything.

\- See, it’s the kind of conversation I should have with Kayla, yet I feel more comfortable talking about it with you…

 

Marco frowned, putting his dirty clothes in the basket.

 

\- My curiosity is piqued, he said. Go on.

\- So… I got drunk, pretty much wasted, last week right…

\- Yes you did, but it was your birthday.

\- And I ended up jerking you off.

 

The hockey player blinked a few times, shocked by the crude words used by the young woman. He walked to the kitchen, going for the fridge.

 

\- Yeah, pretty much, he said.

\- So… Drunk Halley is a slut.

 

Marco held the door of the fridge open, but turned to face his friend.

 

\- Woah, I wouldn’t say that.

\- Let’s face it. Some people laugh, some people sleep… I want to do dirty things. That’s just it, I don’t think it’s bad, it’s just the reality of things.

\- Hmm. Put like that, it makes sense. I do believe alcohol brings out the truth in us, so perhaps you are frustrated you are still a virgin and it comes out slutty…

\- So realizing I was a slutty drunk, it made me concerned.

 

Marco looked at the different options in the fridge and decided for a cup of yogurt.

 

\- Concerned about what, exactly?

\- Well… What if… And I bet it will happen, but what if I get drunk again, this time in public. And I end up hooking up with a stranger and I have sex for the first time with an absolute stranger? It kind of would ruin the magic of it, wouldn’t it?

 

The man took a spoon out of the drawers and finally faced Halley.

 

\- Well, your first time is not going to be the way you think it will. It never does. Trust me. My first time was an absolute mess.

\- Really?

\- Oh yeah. I was sixteen, she had turned seventeen like the week before. It was my first time, it was hers too. We had no idea what we were doing, and in two minutes, it was over. Bing bang little rabbit. She walked like a cowboy for two days and the tip of my penis was irritated. A mess, really.

\- I just feel like, maybe, if I had gotten drunk before, at parties or something, maybe I would have had sex before and I wouldn’t be worrying over something so stupid today. Like I could say, oh I got drunk one time when I was sixteen, that’s when it happened. It sounds better than… Yeah I was twenty-one and got drunk and slept with a stranger. At least as a teen, you can say… I was young and stupid.

\- You’re putting too much pressure on yourself Halley, no one will judge for what you do in your sex life. Just relax, one day, you’ll find that one person you want to experience things for the first time with. And that day, you will know.

 

The young man was looking at the red head who was suddenly looking at him in the eyes, thinking. Marco looked left and right, a bit confused.

 

\- What are you thinking? He asked.

 

Marco opened the cup of yogurt and took a spoonful of it, still waiting for Halley’s answer.

 

\- I want you to be my first, she finally said.

 

The man almost spat out his food.

 

\- Come again?

\- I want you to be my first, Marco.

 

The defender put the yogurt down, still looking at Halley who was now looking down, her cheeks red. Their eyes finally connected and the girl bit her lips, suddenly ashamed of what she had just said. Marco took a few seconds before saying anything.

 

\- Aren’t you scared it could… change things between us? He asked.

\- Not really, she answered. I trust you entirely. I wouldn’t trust anyone more than you with that kind of thing. And I think we’re both consenting adults that understand what is being done.

\- It’s a big commitment, you know…

\- Are you like… You don’t want to have sex?

\- Wrong. I freaking want to have sex, I haven’t had any since I moved here. Just… you’re my best friend.

\- Exactly. You’re my best friend. No one is better placed than you. Is it like… Because I’m not attractive?

\- Halley Mason, you’re like one of the sexiest woman I’ve ever met.

\- Well then there’s no reason to say no!

 

Marco finished his cup of yogurt, put the spoon in the dishwasher and discarded the plastic cup before facing his friend, standing a few inches from her.

 

\- Okay, he simply said. I’ll do it.

 

Halley looked at him, blinking her eyes a couple of times. Did he just agree to what she had said? The man slowly walked to her and gently, he picked her off the ground.

 

\- Wh… Now?

\- Shhh…

 

He kissed her to make her stop talking and brought her to his room. Softly, he put her on his bed and kneeled over her, still kissing her. Halley closed her eyes and let her friend take the lead. She felt confident it would be okay.

 

Marco slowly caressed her cheek, kissing her in the neck, before bringing his hand to the edge of her shirt, lifting it slowly, softly touching her skin. A huge shiver ran through Halley’s spine who let out a little moan. Her hands instinctively started caressing Marco’s chest. He took her hand and put it on his masculinity that was getting awoken in his pants.

 

\- Do just like last time, but slowly, he whispered in her ear.

 

Halley followed the instructions and softly stroke the member over the pants. Marco slowly took Halley’s shirt off, revealing her satin skin. She was wearing a pajama, so her breasts were out in the open. She almost turned to the side, but seeing Marco’s eyes, she saw he wasn’t judging, or lusting. He was simply focused on her.

 

The man gently massaged one of her boobs, kissing and titillating the other one with his tongue. Halley moaned once more, suddenly feeling a fire in the bottom of her belly. She wanted more now. She was ready to get going. With instinct, she pulled Marco’s pants down, letting his manhood out for her to play with.

 

Marco finished undressing Halley slowly and laid next to her for a minute.

 

\- It’s probably going to hurt, I’ll be honest, he whispered.

\- I’ve heard so.

\- I have something that’s maybe going to help, but… It’s still probably going to be unpleasant at first.

\- Okay.

 

Marco bent over to his side table and took out a bottle of lubricant. He kneeled over Halley again, put some lube on and got ready.

 

\- I’ll go in slowly, he whispered. You tell me to stop if it hurts okay?

\- Okay.

\- Alright, here we go.

 

Slowly, he opened the way with a finger, then a second. When he finally felt like she was relaxed enough, he pushed his masculinity in her very slowly, pulling out to let her body get used. He felt the resistance of the hymen and stopped there for a second.

 

\- Halley, this is the worst part. Hold on to me and please, don’t be scared to scream.

\- Wait, wait.

 

Marco was about to pull out, but Halley simply shifted her weight and put a pillow over her face. The man moved it aside.

 

\- Don’t. Hold on to me. Your arms. Put them around like… Yes, there we go. You ready?

\- Mhmm…

 

The young man took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the passage. Halley let out a surprised scream that made him stop.

 

\- It’s okay, it’s done, he whispered, kissing her in the neck.

\- Ow, that was painful!

\- Want me to stop?

\- No, it’s okay. It’s going away.

 

Marco nodded and slowly started moving in and out in rhythm. They both started panting and after a couple of minutes, the young man slowly accelerated. He heard his friend moan, exciting him just enough.

 

\- I… Hold on just a bit more sweetie.

\- Mhmm, moaned the girl.

 

Not long after, Marco felt the orgasm explode and before he could do anything, he let his fluids out in Halley with a groan that surprised his friend. He laid over her, looking at her in the eyes.

 

\- I sure fucking hope you’re on the pill Halley, because I fucked up.

\- Well it’s your lucky day. I am. You don’t need to worry.

 

With a sigh of relief, he hugged the red head and stayed like that for a bit, still inside her.

 

\- Hum… Marco?

\- Hmm?

\- Am I stuck with your penis in me forever?

\- Oh was going for a second round, he snickered.

\- Wait what?

\- Just joking. It’s going to be a bit messy, you might have bled a bit. Here, take this tissue.

 

Slowly, Marco pulled out and helped Halley clean up. He laid next to her and put an arm around her, softly stroking her hair. The girl pulled his blankets over her body and turned to face him.

 

\- How was it? He asked.

\- Weird, she answered. Is it normal I didn’t feel that much?

\- Yeah, your cooch is inflamed. I just broke in the seal, it’s normal. Next time you’ll have more fun, you’ll see.

 

The man closed his eyes, starting to feel sleepy. He felt Halley’s lips on his and opened an eye.

 

\- Thank you Marco, said his friend.

\- Hmm. My pleasure sweetie. It would have been stupid to say no to you.

\- I’ll let you sleep now, said the girl, making a move to come out of the bed.

\- Where do you think you’re going? He said, pulling her back close to him. You’re not moving from here tonight.

\- I… I wouldn’t want to be…

\- Shut up Halley. We just had sex. Cuddle with me.

 

Halley laughed and snuggled back next to her friend. They both were falling asleep, naked, in each other’s arms when Marco softly talked to her.

 

\- I almost said no, you know…

\- Why? She asked.

\- A part of me thought… I can’t do that, she’s my best friend. But then the other part thought… Exactly. She’s your best friend. You can make sure no one hurts her. And that’s what convinced me.

 

He did not say the third part of him that screamed _“And it might be the best way to forget you”_.

 

\- And you were right, he finally said.

\- What?

\- That’s not something you could have talked about with Kayla.

\- Nope. Really not.

 

They both giggled, he gave her a kiss on the nose and they went to the land of dreams slowly.

 

 

***

 

 

\- HALLEY FUCKING MASON. Yelled Kayla on the phone. You did WHAT?!

\- I had sex with him… repeated the girl.

\- You kissed him a week ago and now you’re playing in his pants?! Are you guys like… together now?

\- Huh… Why would we be?

\- Hum. Because you guys HAD SEX?!

\- No… No, we’re not together, we’re friends, that’s all.

\- UGH you guys are going to fucking kill me some day.

 

Halley burst out laughing on the phone. She was in the kitchen, the morning after her little adventure with Marco. The man was still sleeping in his bed. But very soon after she laughed, he came out of the room, simply wearing his boxers, yawning and scrubbing his eyes with a sleepy hand. He waved at Halley with a little smile and went to the bathroom.

 

\- I gotta go now, I’ll see you tomorrow, said Halley. You’re still coming with me right?

\- Oh I wouldn’t miss it now that THIS happened.

 

The girls were going to the hockey game together the next night, Marco had gotten them tickets with the wives. The two friends hung up and Halley went to her bedroom to get dressed. She was going to the ice rink for the practice and she was still in her pajamas.

 

She quickly dressed up and went to the living room where Marco was waiting for her.

 

\- Ready? He asked.

\- Yep, let’s go, she answered.

 

They walked out of the apartment and took place in the car, and everything went right back to normal. There was no awkwardness between them, at least none that they could see. Because in their heads, a lot was going on. They just both hid it perfectly.


	17. - 16 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Very, very long one!

The next day, around four in the afternoon, Marco and Halley were waiting for Kayla in the car, in the doctor’s parking lot. The woman walked out of the house and quickly got in the back.

 

\- Hey there, said Marco.

\- Hey you two! Cheerfully said Kayla. So, how’s it going?

\- Pretty good, simply answered Halley. You?

\- Good, good.

 

Kayla was observing her two friends, waiting for a sign of some sort. She couldn’t believe these two weren’t fooling around anymore. Marco slowly backed out of the parking and they went on their way to the arena. During the drive, he put on some music, Halley sang a bit, they didn’t talk that much, to Kayla’s disappointment. They were about to pull into the arena when they finally broke the silence.

 

\- So, started the hockey player, next week is the mothers and son game, and then we leave on the fathers and son trip.

\- Okay? Wondered the red head. And?

\- Well it means my parents will both be in town. So I’ll rent a hotel room for a few days. Plus, it coincides with Thanksgiving.

\- What? No need to, they are welcomed over.

\- I can give them my room no problem, but that means I’ll sleep on the couch and I wouldn’t want to bother you with my snoring.

\- Marco, common, do you really think I’ll make you sleep on the couch?

\- I can’t possibly sleep with you!

\- Why not?

\- Because my mom will start rumors and I’ll never hear the end of it.

\- Use my room, I’ll sleep upstairs in one of my uncle’s rooms, they have like five.

\- Halley, I can’t kick you out of your own apartment.

\- Well it’s your choice. You sleep with me in my bed or I go upstairs. But you’re not renting a hotel room just for a few days. That would be silly.

\- Fine then, I’ll sleep with you. Thank you.

\- You guys are impossible, blurted Kayla. I can’t take it.

 

Marco and Halley looked at each other, a little corner smile on their mouth. Their poor friend was trying so hard, yet they wouldn’t listen to her. They pulled in the underground parking lot and they started making their way to the wives lounge. The room was still pretty empty, only a few people had arrived. Marco stayed a couple of minutes, but soon had to leave.

 

\- Alright, I’ll be back in about an hour or so, he said to the girls. You girls eat and chit chat.

\- Yep, I’ll introduce Kayla to the others, said Halley.

\- Alright, see you later.

 

Marco bent over and hugged Halley, before leaving the room with a little look behind him to smile to her. Kayla crossed her arms and turned around to face her friend who was smiling foolishly.

 

\- So, she snickered. You and him.

\- What about it? Sighed Halley.

\- Oh common Halley, tell me something.

\- It was… not bad, but not good. Honestly. I hyped myself way too much for what it really was.

\- He didn’t give you the time of your life?

 

The girls were talking lowly in a corner so the other women in the room wouldn’t hear them.

 

\- I was in so much pain, whispered Halley, I just couldn’t appreciate things to the fullest.

\- Hmm… You’ll have to do it again now, I guess.

 

Kayla winked to her friend who blushed and hid her face in her hands.

 

\- I’m terrible, said Halley. I keep thinking about it and I just can’t stop seeing things in my brain… Like… I want more. I want to jump on him every time I see him. Did you see him in that suit though?

\- I know, I know, I can’t believe it’s not illegal to be hot like that.

 

The girls giggled, attracting a few looks and smiles. Halley finally started introducing her best friend to the other women and they all ate some food from the buffet before the men came back. The young woman was talking with Helena and Kayla when Marco walked in, looking around to find her. The smile he made when their eyes connected melted her heart and she had to hold on to her best friend’s arm so her knees wouldn’t flinch under her. Kayla and Helena exchanged a little sneaky smile when they saw what happened.

 

\- Hey there, said Marco, walking up to them. Oh, hello Helena! Mikko is coming, he got held up by Bruce.

\- Ah, thank you, I’ll go wait for him over there.

 

The wife saluted the trio and left them.

 

\- So Kayla, started the man. Enjoying yourself so far?

\- Oh you would not believe, snickered the doctor. Halley is so entertaining.

\- Oh, what did she do?

\- Nothing! Exclaimed the red head, blushing.

\- Are you okay sweetie, you’re all red? Are you sick?

 

Marco said that, putting his wrist on her forehead to check her temperature, making the girl turn even redder. Kayla had to turn around to keep herself from bursting out into laughter. Her whole body was shaking with the giggles and she was holding back tears.

 

\- You guys, she was able to let out. You guys are ridiculous.

\- I don’t see how, simply said Marco. You don’t seem to have a fever, Halley. Are you okay?

\- Yes, it’s just… A little bit hot in here…

 

Kayla couldn’t keep it in anymore. She started laughing to the top of her lungs and had to race to the bathroom, unable to keep it together. Marco frowned, looking at Halley.

 

\- What’s up with her? He asked.

\- Well… started Halley. I kind of told her about… you know.

\- I figured you would. She’s basically laughing at us.

\- She thinks we’re stupid for being friends.

\- Matt thinks the same.

\- Oh well… We may be stupid, but at least we’re friends.

 

Marco hid his disappointment in a smile. He wanted so much more from her. He wanted to hug her any time he felt like it. He wanted to kiss her in the morning, in the night. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning. He wanted to make love to her, over and over again. He wanted to hold her hand when they walked side by side. He wanted to show to the entire world his love for her. But he kept it all inside and simply high fived her before leaving for his game, like every time she came to watch him.

 

 

***

 

 

In the locker room, Marco was slowly dressing up for the pregame warm ups, chatting with the guys, laughing and giving crap to one of their teammates who had just gotten engaged the night before. There was a good ambiance in the room and the guys were ready to hit the ice. Matt gave a look to Marco and said out loud:

 

\- So, when’s your own wedding Marco?

 

Marco looked up to the coach’s office door that was closed.

 

\- Shut up Matt, he said between his teeth.

\- Ah common Scandy, started another guy. We all know you’re shagging Bob’s niece.

\- I’m not! Screamed the defender out. You guys need to cut it. Halley’s my best friend.

\- Yeah, your best friend, who you took the virginity off, dryly said Matt.

 

Someone cleared their throat and Marco looked up to see Bob standing in the door of the locker room. The young man wasn’t sure if the coach was angry, disappointed, sad or all three at the same time. Marco put his face in his hands, sighing.

 

\- Great, he said to himself. Fucking great.

\- Marco, in my office, shouted Bob.

 

Matt made an apologetic face, but Marco flipped him off, getting up, half dressed up. He walked to the offices and got into Bob’s one. The coach closed the door behind them and faced his player.

 

\- Bob, I… started Marco.

\- Shh, cut Bob. I don’t care what you and Halley do. It’s your business. She’s my niece, yes, but she’s an adult and she knows what she’s doing. But I just want to make sure you’re aware of what she went through.

\- Yes, she told me. And Bob, seriously, Halley is only my fri…

\- I don’t care Marco. Seriously. I don’t care if she’s your friend, your girlfriend or your fuck friend. All I care is that I’m still kind of your boss and I want to warn you, if you get distracted in your hockey, I’ll have to ask you to move out.

\- Don’t worry about it, my priority has always been my hockey. Halley is a really good friend and I’m very happy.

\- For fuck’s sake Marco, stop lying. I can see it in your face, I know you very well.

 

Marco sighed and closed his eyes.

 

\- We’re not together, even though I wished it could be, he finally said, blushing. I’m trying to forget that and focus on being her friend.

\- Good. That’s all, you can go now.

 

Marco turned to leave the room, but before he opened the door, Bob said one last thing.

 

\- Marco?

\- Yes?

\- If you really want to forget her, maybe you shouldn’t sleep with her. If you don’t want me to know, at least close your window. It’s right under my room.

 

The hockey player opened his eyes wide. Bob had heard everything. Marco left the room, wanting to go six feet under. There was a very awkward silence in the locker room when he went back to his spot.

 

\- Marco… started Matt. I’m fucking sorry, man.

 

Marco discarded him with a little movement of the hand. What was done was done. He wasn’t bothered by that, it was just another locker room crap they all went through. What bothered him was the fact that Bob had heard him _have sex_ with his niece.

 

Slowly the guys went back to their regular chatter and Marco bent to talk to Matt lower.

 

\- He heard me man, he just said.

\- What do you… Oh shit. Jesus man, that’s fucked up.

\- I forgot my window was open.

 

Matt sighed. This was out of his expertise. There was nothing he could do so he simply patted his friend on the shoulder pad.

 

 

***

 

 

The girls were sitting in the arena, ready to watch the boys come on the ice for the warm ups. When they all got on, Halley found Marco right away and waited for him to look at her, but he did not. He kept his eyes on the ice, focused on his warm up. The girl frowned. He always smiled to her when he skated in front of her, but right now he seemed to be ignoring her. Kayla seemed to have observed that as well.

 

\- What’s wrong with Marco, she asked.

\- I don’t know, answered the red head. He usually doesn’t act like that.

\- Is he having a bad time right now? Like, his game is not at his best?

\- No, I don’t think so, I think he’s got like four points in the last three games or something like that.

\- That’s weird…

 

The girls kept looking at the warm ups and when the buzzer blared, Marco got off the ice almost instantly. He did lift his eyes towards Halley and the girl saw something she had never seen in his face. It was anger. Marco was fulminating and she had no idea why.

 

\- He’s pissed off, said Halley, bending towards Kayla.

\- Seriously?

\- Oh yeah, I’ve never seen him like this. This is going to end badly, I have a bad feeling.

 

The Zamboni came on to clean up the ice and soon enough, the game started. Halley did not leave Marco out of her sight. Something was going on, she was sure of it. She also noticed her uncle was tense behind the bench. Her mind started racing. Did they have an argument? But what about? Bob was coaching the goaltenders, not Marco. The one thing linking them was… her.

 

\- Fuck, she let out.

\- What? Wondered Kayla.

\- Fuck, fuck, fuck.

\- Halley, what is going on?

\- I’m not sure, but… I think my uncle and Marco had a fight…

\- How would you know?

\- Look at my uncle. Look at Marco. They’re the only two looking angry and tensed.

\- And they would fight over…

\- Me, probably.

 

Marco’s turn on the ice came and the defence man went in position. The play shifted to his side and he went to hit the guy coming with the puck. He boarded him from behind, generating a penalty. The young man started yelling at the referee who yelled at him back and the crowd booed the decision. Marco shook his head and went to the box, still shouting at the ref. This was a very bad timing, Halley knew it. The opposing team scored on the power play, taking the lead very early in the game. Marco skated back to the bench with his head down. The coach pat him on the shoulder, telling something in his ear. Marco nodded and looked at the game on the ice.

 

The game continued at a good pace and Marco was very physical every time he hit the ice. Clearly he was letting his anger come out on the other players. Halley started biting her nails. This would end in a blood bath and it scared her. In the middle of the third period, the Wild was trailing by two goals and Marco was on the ice. A player accidentally hooked him, the referee did not see it and the defence man lost it. He skated directly towards the guy and pushed him down. The other team’s fighter jumped on him and they started punching each other, making the play stop and all four refs raced to them to separate them before one got injured.

 

The two players yelled at each other on their way to the penalty box and Marco got a game misconduct, ending his night. He went to the locker room and Halley saw him throw his stick in the corridor. She got up, followed by Kayla and both girls ran to the lounge, to be ready to go.

 

When they walked in, a mother of a young baby was sitting on one of the couches, feeding her baby and was looking at the game on one of the giant screens. She turned her head to look at Halley who was mortified.

 

\- It happens sometimes, she softly said. Be ready to calm him down.

\- It’s my fault, simply babbled the red head. It’s all my fault. I…

\- Halley, stop. Said Kayla. You don’t know if it’s your fault or not. We don’t know what happened.

\- Kayla, I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have… I…

\- Get a hold of yourself Halley. I’m going to take a taxi home, I think you guys have some things to tell each other.

\- But…

\- There’s no but. You need to talk to him. Tonight.

 

Kayla hugged her friend and left, promising her to call her the next morning to check up on her. Halley sat on a couch and looked at the floor until the lounge door opened and Marco walked in. He stood there and the girl got up quickly. The young man took his friend’s hand and started walking to the parking in a fast pace.

 

\- Where’s Kayla, he finally asked, realizing she wasn’t there.

\- She took a taxi home, softly answered Halley, on edge.

\- Fine. Whatever. Let’s go home.

 

Halley nodded, more for herself, since Marco wasn’t even looking at her. They got in the car and Marco drove them home without saying a word. There was a very dry, heavy silence in the car and Halley was going nuts.

 

They pulled in the parking and Marco walked out of the car and directly in the apartment. Halley ran after him. Once she closed the door, she walked up to Marco who was standing in the kitchen, looking at the window and she took his hand.

 

\- Tell me what is going on, she ordered.

 

Marco turned around to face her and looked at her in the eyes. All the anger that was there a minute ago disappeared and sadness took over. Halley didn’t think twice and lifted herself on the tip of her toes and kissed Marco right on the lips.

 

Her friend clutched her against him, kissing her back. Their kiss intensified and before long, Marco lifted Halley who circled his waist with her legs. The man transported her to her bedroom and they fell on the bed in a pile of twirled bodies. Halley pushed Marco on his back and sat on him, feeling his body with her hands.

 

The young man took her shirt off and undid her bra, revealing her breasts, which he played with, kissing them, licking them. Halley moaned softly, undoing Marco’s shirt. She felt his erection under her bum and instinctively started humping him while taking his shirt off. Marco turned her around so he could be on top and undid her pants, which he pulled down in a quick movement.

 

Halley unbuckled the pants, but her friend undressed himself quickly and they were now both naked. The girl lifted her hips to indicate that she wanted him, but Marco started kissing her neck and slowly going down to her chest, her stomach and finally in her crotch. Softly, he started licking her clitoris, making her moan louder.

 

The red head felt her head spinning and she had to hold on to her sheets, trying not to scream of pleasure. She felt Marco put a finger in her, still playing with her little button. He started moving his finger around before putting a second, then a third one. The sensations were intense and Halley was about to explode when her friend stopped and lifted himself back over her.

 

She pushed him so he’d fall on his back and she sat on him, wanting to go further. Slowly, she put his masculinity in her and started moving up and down. Marco put his hands on her hips and helped her move the right way. She accelerated slowly, moaning, kissing him. The hockey player was playing with her breast, groaning and moaning as pleasure was rising.

 

After a while, Marco pushed Halley off and turned her around so he could take her from behind. He put a hand on the bottom of her back, the other one holding her hip. He started moving faster and faster as Halley was moaning out her pleasure loudly. She put her face in a pillow to scream when her body exploded in an orgasm and continued panting because it felt amazing.

 

Marco went faster and faster and in a loud groan, he came in her, giving a few more pushes to let his pipes empty out. He then bent over Halley and kissed her on the back, helping her lay on her stomach. He stayed in her a bit, clutched over her, kissing her in the neck and on the side of her face. He finally pulled out and laid next to his friend, panting.

 

They looked at each other for a while without saying anything, now both feeling extremely awkward. Realizing Halley was shivering, the man pulled the blankets over her and held her close to him. His breath coming back to normal, he finally spoke up.

 

\- I’m sorry, he whispered.

\- For what? Asked the girl.

\- For that. I… I don’t know why I did that.

\- Don’t apologize, softly said Halley, stroking his cheek with her fingers. It was fucking good.

\- I’m glad you liked it. But,,, It was wrong to use you to let my frustration out like that.

\- Hey I’m not complaining. You can do that whenever you want!

 

Marco laughed softly and kissed her on the nose. He took a few breaths in and closed his eyes.

 

\- We have to stop though, he said.

\- Why?

\- Because we’re going to fuck up our friendship.

\- I think it’s too late for that.

\- I know, but we have to try.

\- I know. We’ll try, but not tonight. You clearly need something more than friendship right now.

 

The hockey player opened one eye and looked at his friend who had a very serious face.

 

\- It’s my fault, isn’t it? She asked.

\- No, it’s mine. Don’t worry about it. It’s between Bob and me.

\- Marco… I know you, I know my uncle. Your only point in common is me.

\- He heard us the other night, that’s all. Don’t worry about it, okay?

 

Halley sighed. She felt responsible of Marco’s bad behaviour tonight. She knew it was her fault and this had just confirmed it for her. Her friend kissed her on the forehead.

 

\- Don’t worry about it, I said.

\- I…

\- Shush. I don’t want to hear anything. I acted like a dumbass, I pay the price.

\- Are you going to be in trouble?

\- Most likely. I’ll have a fine to pay for sure. Maybe a game suspension or two. I’ll probably have my hearing tomorrow morning after practice.

 

The red head sighed again.

 

\- Marco…

\- I know, I acted stupid.

\- Don’t ever do that again.

\- I promise, I won’t.

 

Marco opened his second eye and lifted himself over his friend. He kissed her softly.

 

\- You’re right, I need something more than a friend tonight, he whispered.

\- I’m right here for you, she whispered back.

\- Not close enough.

 

He pulled her under him and slowly kissed her. Before long, they were in for another round of sex, but this time, Marco was a lot softer, a lot gentler.


	18. - 17 -

A week had passed since, and Marco had received a game suspension for his gestures in the game. The two friends had kept their promise of staying away from each other sexually and had been able to live somewhat of a normal friendship. From time to time, they caught each other trying to kiss the other or pulling a move that was a bit too intimate and they both were doing their best to keep their friendship safe.

 

Today was the day Marco’s parents arrived in Minnesota and he was getting ready to go to the airport to pick them up. He was walking in circles in the apartment, clearly nervous. Halley was practicing a song for the contest, sitting in the living room. She stopped for the fourth time, exasperated.

 

\- Marco, you need to stop, she sighed. You’re extremely distractive.

\- I’m freaking nervous, simply said the boy, still pacing.

\- For what? It’s your parents. You’ve known them for like twenty-six years.

\- Yeah I know… but they’re going to meet you.

\- So they’re going to meet your best friend. So what?

\- My best friend with whom I’ve had sex a few times. They’re gonna see right through it.

\- Marco Scandella, come here, right now.

 

The young man turned around and walked to Halley almost like a robot and sat next to her on the couch. The girl stroke his cheek softly with two of her fingers, making him close his eyes.

 

\- It’s going to be fine, she whispered. Who cares if they think whatever?

\- My mom, she’s the typical Italian mom, you know… I’m so scared she’s going to hate you.

\- Hey, don’t worry about that, okay? I’ll make myself small. I’ll take my spot and I won’t do anything to show that we are anything else than friends, okay?

 

The hockey player was biting the skin around his nails, thinking very fast.

 

\- I made a mistake… I should have kept it in my pants last week.

\- Well, what has been done has been done. We can’t go back. And also, thanks for calling me a mistake.

 

Halley got up, angry. Marco sighed and held her hand to keep her from leaving, but she pulled away and slammed her bedroom door behind her. The man passed a hand in his face. Was he able to do anything without always fucking up? What he had just said was extremely stupid, he hurt his best friend’s feelings.

 

He got up and walked to the closed door, which he knocked softly.

 

\- Halley? He gently asked.

\- What? Dryly said Halley.

\- I’m sorry… I… I said something mean, I’m sorry.

\- Go to hell.

\- Halley please, open the door… I want to apologize to you face to face… Please.

 

There was a silence and a moment later, the door slowly opened, revealing a crying Halley. Marco’s heart sank in his chest and he pulled his friend against him, holding her tight. The girl continued crying in silence, her face in his chest.

 

\- I… he stopped.

 

He just held on to her close, a hand on her back softly going up and down, hoping he was at least making her feel a bit better. All he did was hurt her. From the time he met her, he kept hurting her. He wanted to protect her, but in the end, he was just making things worst.

 

\- I’ll rent a room for a few days, he said. And when my parents leave… I’ll move out.

\- You do that and I don’t talk to you ever again, cried Halley.

\- I keep hurting you Halley, I need to…

\- You need to shut the fuck up and hold me. Marco, I don’t want you to move out. I don’t want you to leave me alone.

\- I keep fucking up in the past couple of weeks, it has to stop!

\- Who cares? Friendship is not all rainbows and unicorns, we’re gonna fight sometimes. You can’t always protect me. We both have feelings, we both think different things, and it’s going to happen.

\- Promise me you are okay with my stupidity and I’ll stay.

\- I promise you, Marco Scandella, that I am okay with you acting like a stupid dumbass, because I also act like a freaking Mary Sue.

 

Marco laughed, holding his friend. She was right. They were both complete messes, but they were there for each other. She made him discover his ugly side and he wanted to change it. Halley dried her tears and looked at him with a smile.

 

\- I think we’ll have to face it someday, she said.

\- Face what? He asked, curious.

\- We’re not just friends anymore.

\- What do you mean?

\- We’re fuck friends, or more like… Best fucking friends.

 

The young man squinted. He didn’t like the appellation, but she had a point. This past week had been torture to stay away from each other. All he wanted was to hold her and kiss her. And maybe he couldn’t be her boyfriend, maybe he was doomed to be her fuck friend.  But at least, it was that. He could at least have some kind of intimacy with her. He could give her some love disguised a little bit. The moments they would spend together in the bed, he could let himself do what he wanted without being scared of letting his feelings show. He only had to watch his tongue, because he could easily spill a few love words.

 

\- What are you thinking about? Asked Halley, looking up to him.

\- Nothing important. I have to go pick up my parents. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.

 

He bent his head down to kiss her, but she backed out.

 

\- Let’s watch ourselves while your parents are here, she suggested.

\- You’re so unfair, he laughed. You can’t tell me we’re fuck friends and then back out like this. Give me a kiss!

\- Nope! You’ll have to wait.

\- I want my kiss!

 

Halley tried to get out of Marco’s arms, but the young man clutched her tighter. They struggled, giggling like two kids for a few minutes, Marco trying to kiss the girl and Halley trying to get away. The stopped when they fell over on the couch and Marco was kneeling over Halley.

 

\- I really have to leave, he said. If I stay, I won’t hold myself.

\- Then go, said Halley. Because I’m about to give up as well.

\- Give me a kiss and I leave.

\- Fine, you’ll have your kiss.

 

Halley lifted her face towards Marco and as he leaned in, she moved at the last second, kissing him on the cheek. The hockey player sighed and laughed, then got up and went to put his shoes on.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Halley? Asked Marco, walking in the apartment, followed by his parents.

\- Coming! Shouted the girl from her bedroom.

 

She walked out and accepted the hug from her friend, before turning to the parents standing in the entrance.

 

\- Mom, dad, started the boy, this is Halley, my roommate. Halley, my parents.

\- Welcome, said Halley. It’s a pleasure meeting you both, Mr. and Mrs. Scandella.

\- Please, said the father with a very thick Italian accent. Please call us Mama and Papa.

\- Here mom, give me your luggage, said Marco. I’ll bring it to my room where you’ll stay.

\- But Marco, said the mother. Where will you sleep if we take your room?

\- Don’t worry about me ‘Ma. I got everything covered.

 

Halley smiled to the mother who looked at her with squinty eyes, but not in a bad way. The parents got at ease and soon everyone was sitting in the living room, talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

 

The red head was sharing a childhood story when Marco put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Mrs. Scandella lifted an eyebrow and looked at her son.

 

\- Sonny you told me she was not your girlfriend, she said with a very calm voice.

\- She’s not, answered the boy. I just like hugging her and she hates it.

\- Liar, said Halley with a laugh. I don’t hate when you hug me, I hate when you pull me like a ragdoll.

\- You mean like this?

 

Marco started shaking Halley left and right, making her laugh even more. Marco’s mother smiled and with loving eyes, looked at her husband. The gentleman was also smiling. Both parents were very happy to see their son and they appreciated Halley so far. They thought she was a nice girl.

 

The four of them decided to go eat some pizza for lunch and so they left to hop in Marco’s car. When they walked out, Halley turned to face Marco.

 

\- I’ll sit in the back with your dad so your mom can sit next to you, she said.

\- Oh please, sweetie, said the mother, sit in the front with my boy. I don’t mind sitting in the back.

\- Are you sure? You haven’t seen your son in a couple of months, I wouldn’t want to intrude…

\- Darling, you are not intruding, I am very happy you are with my baby boy.

 

Marco eyeballed his mom, who pinched his cheeks with a big smile. Halley kept in the laugh she wanted to burst and looked at her poor friend who was trying to escape from his mom. He had said the truth, his mother was a typical Italian mom. Loud, caring and oh, so lovely. The young woman felt these two days with Mrs. Scandella would be a lot of fun. She would discover another side of Marco’s personality.

 

 

***

 

 

The mothers and son time with the team had been a lot of fun and Halley really enjoyed getting to know Marco’s parents. But sadly, it was already time for the mothers to leave, since the fathers and sons were leaving for their trip very soon. The red head had accompanied her friend to the airport to say goodbye to Mrs. Scandella who was going back to Montreal.

 

They were standing near the security check point where they would have to separate and Marco was hugging his mother who was clinching on to him. With big bright smile, she kissed her son on both cheeks, wishing him well. Halley approached her slowly to give her two kisses, but the lady pulled her in for a hug.

 

In her ear, low enough so only her could hear, Mama spoke to her.

 

\- Take good care of him, darling. I can see how much you love him. He’s a good boy. A bit slow to understand, so be direct with him.

\- Oh, but I don’t…

\- Darling please, stop lying to yourself. A mother knows those things. You’re an absolute treasure. I know you can make my Marco happy.

\- Thank you, Mama. It was a pleasure meeting you. I can’t wait to see you again.

\- Hopefully next time I see you, you will be my baby’s girlfriend.

\- We’ll see about that, whispered the girl with a little smile.

 

The two women said goodbye and finally, Mrs. Scandella left to go check in for her flight. The lady turned around and waved at them, blowing them kisses and they waved back.

 

\- I love you Mama, shouted Marco.

\- I love you too Marco!

 

She turned around and disappeared around the corner, leaving Halley, Marco and his father there. Mr. Scandella put a hand on the young adults’ shoulder, squeezing it a bit.

 

\- Now that we’re only the three of us, he said, let’s go play some pool.

 

Marco and Halley burst out laughing. The fathers and sons were leaving later that night, they had the afternoon for themselves, so they found a pool place to spend some time with the patriarch.


	19. - 18 -

\- I’ll wait for you in the car, Marco, said his father, walking out of the apartment.

\- I’ll be right there dad, I just need to pick up my suit, said the son.

 

The gentleman waved his hand like he didn’t care and closed the door behind him, leaving Halley and Marco alone in the living room. With a sigh, the young man crossed the foot separating them and took Halley in his arms, holding her tightly.

 

\- God damn, he cursed. I couldn’t hold it anymore, I had to hug you.

\- You’re going to be late, Marco, giggled Halley.

\- I don’t care, he pouted. I needed my hug.

 

Halley lifted her head, eyes closed, a big smile on her face. She was happy they had this little minute just for themselves. Those few days with Marco’s parents had been very hard. Marco had slept in her bed, but they stayed on each side, far from each other to try and cut any kind of temptation. The hockey player was even sleeping in a sleeping bag on top of her sheets, knowing very well his mother would sneak around.

 

And she did, one night, she opened the door, thinking they were both asleep, but they had heard her, so they had closed their eyes when she snuck in. The woman had observed them a few minutes, then, satisfied, closed back the door and went to the bed she was sleeping in.

 

The two friends had looked at each other with a little smile. The defence man knew his mother very well, indeed.

 

\- What are you thinking about? Asked Marco, snapping the girl back to reality.

\- Your mom, she answered. She’s hilarious.

\- So embarrassing, yeah, he scoffed.

\- Oh common, at least you have a mom…

\- I know, I’m sorry sweetie.

 

Halley smiled and kissed him on the lips. The first kiss they had since… Since the bad game. Marco answered her kiss, but quickly backed out.

 

\- I have to go, sweetie, I can’t let myself get carried away.

\- Go, giggled Halley, go and be a sexy hockey player.

\- Hmmm you think I’m sexy? He said, sultry.

\- Aren’t you making your dad wait in the car?

\- Party pooper.

 

Marco stuck his tongue out and the red head laughed, kissing him one last time before he left. The young man walked to his car and sat next to his dad, behind the wheel. He started up the engine and backed out on the street.

 

\- It took you long to grab a suit, snickered the old man.

\- I was saying goodbye to Halley, said Marco with no emotions.

\- Son, you smell like her perfume.

\- Yeah, I hugged her. We hug it out from time to time, you saw us.

\- You have her gloss all over your lips, pointed the old man.

 

Marco quickly pulled his sun visor down to look in the small mirror and saw he indeed had gloss all over his lips. Embarrassed, he cleaned his mouth on his jacket and focused on the road, trying to ignore his dad’s sneaky laugh.

 

\- It’s okay if she’s your girlfriend Marco, said the father. Mama likes her a lot.

\- She’s not my girlfriend Papa. We’re just friends.

\- You don’t kiss a friend, son.

\- She’s not my girlfriend.

\- Marco, you know what I think of fooling around.

\- I’m n… I’m not fooling around. I care about her deeply. I can’t be with her.

\- I don’t understand you younglings anymore, sighed the patriarch. Listen. I don’t know how you do this nowadays but… If you guys end up having a baby…

\- DAD! Cut Marco, blushing. Stop it! I’m not… I’m not having a baby with Halley, I’m not his boyfriend, nothing is happening. Stop. You’re embarrassing me.

\- Fine, fine, backed out the old man. But just know that if… If it happens, well Mama likes her a lot.

\- Dad, please stop. I’m not fifteen anymore. And I am NOT having a baby with Halley.

 

Mr. Scandella lifted both his hands in a sign of defeat, keeping quiet. Marco sighed a long sigh and turned on the radio. Could his parents be even more into the Italian cliché? The rest of the drive was better, the father changing subjects and now talking about Marco’s brother’s accomplishments.

 

 

***

 

 

Halley got awoken by kisses in her neck. She moaned softly and slowly turned around to face Marco who was kneeled over her. She opened an eye and saw that it was 3 AM.

 

\- You’re home, she whispered groggily.

\- Finally, whispered Marco, lying next to her.

 

The young man had been gone four days on his fathers and sons trip, and he was just coming back from Los Angeles. His dad had caught a flight from LAX back to Montreal to get back to his wife as soon as possible, since they rarely stayed away from each other very long.

 

The hockey player got in the blankets and held Halley close to him, taking in the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin, hearing her regular breath and light snore as she had fell back asleep. He closed his eyes and was about to sleep as well and he felt Halley shifting her position.

 

\- How was your trip, she whispered between two snores.

\- Fun, it was good to spend time with my dad.

\- Hmmm. I’m sorry, no sex tonight.

 

Marco smiled more for himself and kissed her in the neck.

 

\- No worries, I’m too tired for that too. I’ll go sleep in my bed if you want.

\- Don’t forget to turn off the oven…

 

The young man lifted an eyebrow. The oven? Clearly his friend was dreaming. He slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake the girl and went to his own bed. As much as he wanted to sleep with her, it wouldn’t be responsible from him. They had made a promise, he wanted to keep it. Or at least, do his best to keep it. Friends like them did not sleep in the same bed, unless they were doing…

 

 

***

 

 

A few days passed and Halley was getting ready to spend her first Christmas alone. The holiday was in just a couple of weeks and she didn’t what she’d do. She was folding her laundry when someone knocked on the apartment’s door. Marco, who was playing video games, went to open the door and let Bob Mason in. The two men shook hands and Marco left Halley and her uncle alone, going in his room. The hockey player and the coach were back on good terms, but Marco respected the man’s authority.

 

\- Uncle Bob, how are you, asked the girl.

\- I’m doing pretty good, how are you my dear?

\- Honestly? Dreading Christmas.

\- I actually came here to talk to you about it.

\- I… I don’t want to go to the Masons this year, I just feel… I feel…

\- You don’t need to explain yourself Halley, I was expecting it. Don’t worry. I also wanted to know if you’d like to come to the team’s dinner next week.

\- What? But… I don’t really belong there…

\- You’d sit at my table, the coaches table. It’s all good if you want to come. You’re more than welcomed.

\- I…

\- Halley, don’t spend Christmas alone. It’s not good.

\- Okay, I’ll come.

 

The coach nodded, kissed his niece on the cheeks and left. Marco walked out of his room soon after. He looked at his friend who told her what her uncle had just said. The young man smiled and with a twinkle in the eye, walked to the kitchen.

 

\- That’s great! He said.

\- Yeah, but I’ll be sitting with my uncle.

\- And?

\- And I’ll feel super awkward, I don’t know anyone else than my uncle there. I’d feel so much better sitting with you and Matt…

\- Well at least you will be there and we can dance together. I would have invited you Halley, but it’s spouses only and since we’re not married…

 

Halley nodded. She understood. Marco smiled to himself. Bob was doing him a big favor. The two men had talked about it earlier that day, at practice. The hockey player had convinced his coach to invite Halley, worried she would spend the Holidays alone. It had appealed to the uncle’s feelings and he had pulled a few strings to make sure Halley had a spot at his table. He just didn’t know Marco planned on keeping her busy all night.

 

But Bob wasn’t stupid, He had figured Marco wanted to have Halley with him that night. He could see the way they looked at each other. He could see the half touches and lengthy hugs they exchanged. He could see these two were deeply in love with each other. He simply did not understand how come they kept their relationship a secret, unaware of the real nature of that actual relationship.

 

The two young adults had been very good at staying clear from temptation. At least, so they thought. They had flinched a time or two, ending up having sex once before Marco left for a game in Detroit and once while Halley was cleaning her room and the young man was just looking at her from her bed.

 

\- I’ll have to find something to wear for that night, said Halley.

\- You can go naked, if you ask me, said Marco.

\- I can get naked now, if you’d like.

 

They were getting closer to each other, when Halley’s phone rang, cutting their moment short. It was Kayla so the girl answered. The two friends talked a bit and Marco lost interest in the conversation quickly. He started kissing the red head in the neck, making her giggle and fight back.

 

\- What’s going on, said Kayla on the phone.

\- Nothing, Marco is ju… stooooop it Marco!

\- Oh my God Halley!!! DID YOU ANSWER ME WHILE HAVING SEX?!

\- What?! N…

\- Yes she diiiid! Chanted Marco who heard Kayla yell.

\- Marco, go away! Said Halley exasperated.

\- Fine, I’ll let you talk to Kayla, but you’re not going to get away with this.

\- Ugh fine!

\- Did I hear what I just heard?! Shouted the doctor. Did I just hear you kiss him?!

\- No you didn’t.

\- Halley Mason, stop lying to me, that was a kiss I heard.

\- I will only speak in the presence of my lawyer.

\- And I thought you were my best friend… Oh common!

 

Halley burst out laughing and told everything to Kayla. She had kept things quiet for a while, uncertain how things would go, but now that things seemed to be almost normal, she felt like she could tell her friend. Kayla did not sound surprised at all by everything and was even happy for her friend. It was a step in the right direction, she had said. Now the next step was to reveal to him her true feelings.

 

The red head shook her head.

 

\- I can’t, she said. It’s going to ruin things. We’re good now.

\- Halley, things will only get worse. One of you is going to get hurt and you’ll lose your friendship.

\- We’re fine, Kayla, trust me.

\- Halley, I’m sorry for being blunt but… I’m a psychologist, These things never end well. You need to tell him your true feelings.

\- Kayla, I’m happy right now, I don’t want to lose him now…

\- I know, darling, she sighed. Just… Don’t let it get out of hands, okay?

\- I won’t. I promise. I’ll tell him. Soon. After Christmas.

\- Speaking of which!

 

The two girls talked for a bit, Kayla inviting her friends over for a Christmas dinner a couple of days before the Holiday. Halley confirmed she’d be there and promised her friend she’d convince Marco to come along.

 

They hung up a few minutes later and Marco knocked on her bedroom door. He walked in and sat next to her. Halley told him about Kayla’s dinner and the man gladly accepted to go, since it was a night he did not have a game. The red head got up and walked in her closet to choose clothes, since they were leaving soon for the hockey game. She picked a pair of jeans and a shirt, and took out her jersey Marco had given her. The man was still wearing his track pants and a t-shirt, absolutely not ready.

 

The young woman shamelessly took off her shirt, revealing her colorful bra. Marco looked at her, not moving. Halley continued stripping, taking off her pants. She was now simply in her underwear. The hockey player licked his lips, appreciating the view. Halley slowly walked around her bed and sat on her friend, facing him. She felt his erection and humped him a couple of seconds.

 

Marco put his face in her breasts and the girl pulled his pants down just enough to let his masculinity out. With two fingers, the defence man moved the girl’s panties aside and like that, he pushed himself in her. Halley started moving up and down slowly and their breaths interlaced becoming faster. They moved in sync for a few minutes and the young woman felt her pleasure rising, so she started going faster, making Marco groan. They climaxed almost at the same time, in long, soft moan.

 

The young man sponged his forehead on his shirt, panting and Halley got off him, letting him get ready. He left the room after kissing his friend on the cheek, feeling a bit awkward about what had just happened. His legs felt like Jell-O and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get rid of the dumb look on his face before going in the locker room, before the guys could give him crap about it. He knew it was written all of his face what had just gone on, but he got ready for his game, putting on his nicest suit, his jacket… Halley was waiting for him in the living room, her cheeks still a bit red from the action.

 

\- Oopsie, she laughed.

\- Yeah, major oopsie, said Marco lifting both eyebrows. I hope I’m gonna lose that stupid look I have because I’m going to get so much crap.

\- Aww stop, you look super cute like that. You look… Content. Relaxed.

\- Oh I am! You look cute too with your little red cheeky bumps.

 

Halley became even redder than she already was, blushing. They walked out of the apartment and into the car, to finally make their way to the arena. Marco dropped his friend off at the wives lounge and left almost immediately, both of them uncomfortable, looking around for something else than their faces. Zach, one of the attackers, saw their faces and at dinner time, he leaned towards Marco while they were picking things in the buffet.

 

\- So… How’s it going with the Mason girl?

 

Marco looked straight at Bob’s table, blushing and looked back at Zach.

 

\- Lower, dude! He whispered.

\- It’s not a secret Marco…

\- I don’t want Bob to hear, that’s all. It would be… awkward.

\- Oh common, it’s not his daughter, it’s his niece.

\- It still super awkward, Zach.

\- You haven’t answered my question, dude.

 

The defence man looked around to make sure no one else was there and leaned to Zach’s ear, whispering to him what he and Halley had done just earlier. The assistant captain gave him a friendly push on the shoulder.

 

\- So you guys are together now? He asked.

\- No, we’re just friends.

 

Zach’s shoulders dropped and he opened his mouth, unsure of what to say.

 

\- Dude you gotta do something about this. You can’t just sleep with her like that.

\- It works for us…

\- For now. You know damn well it’s not going to last and she’s going to find someone else.

 

The thought of Halley finding another man hit Marco in the face like the Titanic hit the famous iceberg. He saw it coming, thought it wouldn’t be that big of a deal and ended up right in it. He didn’t have the time to worry about it right now, but it was definitely something he had to think about. And he had to think fast.


	20. - 19 -

A week or so had passed since Marco and Zach’s conversation. The defenceman had been a bit distant with Halley, scared about the words his teammate had used. He knew Zach was telling the truth and he had been hiding himself from it so far, but as the days were going by, he could see that one day or the other, Halley and him wouldn’t be friends anymore. His love for her was getting too strong to hide. Every time he saw her, he just wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to be with her all the time. But Halley was enjoying her new adulthood. She seemed a lot freer. She seemed happier than he had ever seen her. And he knew that he would have to let her go.

 

But tonight was the team’s Christmas dinner, and he had told himself that tonight was the last night he’d authorize himself to be Halley’s lover. Just this one last night. Because it was a special night and he didn’t want to leave Halley alone after… After everything that had happened to her. It would be hard for her tonight, he knew. She had been standing in front of her closet for one hour now, looking at what she would wear.

 

\- I don’t know, softly said Halley.

\- You have half a dozen dresses, said Marco. You look pretty in every single one of them. Why don’t you wear the one from your birthday?

\- It’s too casual, I would look poorly dressed compared to everyone else.

\- Halley, he sighed. You’re putting way too much pressure on yourself. You could wear a potato sack and still be the prettiest there.

 

Halley turned around to pout at him. The young man shrugged with a sad smile. He was not helpful at all, he knew. And he also had to think about getting ready at some point. They were not going to the evening together, they would meet there. Matt was picking him up in two hours and he had not showered yet.

 

\- Why don’t you wear that black dress there? He asked. You look stunning in it.

\- Black at a Christmas dinner? Wondered Halley. I don’t know… It would look too much like…

\- Like you’re still grieving your parents…

\- Yeah…

\- I agree. Okay, what about the pink one?

\- The pink one?

\- There in the back…

\- That’s… That’s my prom dress that doesn’t look like a prom dress.

\- Let me see it?

 

Halley pulled the dress out and put it in front of her, waiting for Marco’s reaction. The man’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

\- Yep. You’re wearing that one.

\- Are you sure?

\- Halley, trust me. It’s perfect.

 

Halley let out a huge sigh, half relief, half discouragement. She never thought a Christmas dinner could be so nerve wracking. Going to eat with a bunch of rich hockey players and their spouses was more intense than she thought it would. Marco got up from her bed, kissed her on the forehead and headed out. The young woman went to the bathroom to take her shower. She had only three hours left to get ready and she had a lot to do. Picking out her outfit had taken way too long. She would have to rush, but it was possible to make it.

 

 

***

 

 

Marco was sitting at his table, between Matt and Jared, looking around. Almost everyone was there, there were only one or two guys missing, and Bob’s crew of three. The young man kept looking at his phone to check on the time. There was only ten minutes left before it began or they would be late. Fidgeting with his cellphone, Marco hesitated to text Halley.

 

He finally slipped the phone back in his pocket when the door of the ballroom opened to let some people in. Marco looked up and his heart stopped. It was like time had frozen. Matt and Jared both put a hand on his shoulders, trying to snap him back to reality. There, looking shyly around, Halley was standing behind her aunt and uncle.

 

The young woman was wearing a light peach, corseted dress that was kind of flowy, but not too much on the bottom. It followed her natural figure very well, flattering her in the right spots. On the corset, a few rhinestones sparkled, but nothing too bling either. Halley was right, it did not look like a prom dress. It looked like a princess dress. Her hair was curled and brought up in the back in a very intricate design that let a few curls out in a very pretty way. She had done a very light makeup with that, letting her dress shine. Although the piece of clothing was impressive, Halley was wearing the dress, the dress wasn’t overpowering her.

 

The girl turned her head towards him and finally, their eyes met. The smile she made melted Marco’s heart. All he could do was smile back and give a little wave to her. His knees were not answering and he just couldn’t get up, even with his buddies help. Halley followed her uncle to his table and sat down between Bob and Victoria, now looking down at her feet.

 

The evening started and the first course, a soup, was brought out. Marco ate in silence, glancing back at Halley every time he could.

 

\- Dude, just go talk to her, said Matt. She’s your best friend, you already know her.

\- I… I can’t Matt, I physically can’t. My knees won’t let me.

\- Stop this right now. Get up and go see her.

 

Almost like a robot obeying orders, Marco got up, bumping the table and making a few glasses of wine dance around, attracting Halley’s attention. The young man dusted his pants a few times, took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the coaches’ table. He saluted his head coach and assistants, their wives, the other coaching staff, finally Bob and Victoria and turned to Halley and opened his mouth, suddenly conscious that everyone at the table was looking at him.

 

\- Can… Could I steal you for a few minutes before the next course is served? Asked Marco.

\- Yes, of course, answered Halley with a smile.

 

She got up, smiled to her aunt and excused herself from the table, accepting the arm Marco was presenting her. They walked to the dessert table to snoop around a little, but most importantly, to have a little bit of privacy. Once they got out of people’s ears, Marco took both of Halley’s hands and looked at her in the eyes.

 

\- You are the most beautiful person in this room, he said after a small silence.

\- Thank you Marco, said Halley blushing. You look very good too, this tux fits you perfectly.

\- I would kiss you right now, if there wasn’t a room full of people looking at us.

\- I know, I feel the same.

 

They talked a few minutes and the next course arrived, so Marco walked Halley back to her place, before going to his own chair. As soon as he sat down, Matt and Jared leaned over to him, asking what they had said. Marco simply smiled and looked at Halley who was looking at him too and gave her a little wink. She stuck her tongue out and turned her head to her aunt who was now talking to her.

 

The third course came a little later, this time it was the main course. The chatter in the room was getting louder as wine and Champaign came pouring down in the glasses. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Marco could see Halley was having a good time. She was laughing, a hand on her chest, eyes closed. That was her most real laugh, the kind that he wanted to see her have every single day. Her cheeks were rosy from the wine and she looked even more beautiful now.

 

They announced that the classical band would now start playing, opening the dancefloor for some social dancing. Marco got up immediately and went straight for Halley. He put one hand in his back, extended the other one towards her and very solemnly he asked her:

 

\- Halley Mason, would you honor me with this dance?

 

Halley looked at her uncle who was smiling fondly. With a twinkle in her eye, she looked back to Marco, still standing there, waiting for her answer.

 

\- I accept this dance, Marco Scandella.

 

She accepted his hand, he helped her get up and they walked away under the eyes of the coaches who awed in harmony.

 

\- Aren’t they just the cutest? Asked a wife.

\- It’s like they live in another time period, said Victoria. Marco is so sweet to our niece…

 

Halley didn’t hear them. Her whole entire body was on edge. The light pressure of Marco’s hand on hers, his cologne discretely peeking in her nose, the way he had styled his hair… Everything he had done tonight made her feel like a princess. She literally like she was a princess, at a ball and her prince Charming had just asked her a dance and they would dance the night away, like in the fairy tales.

 

Very carefully, Marco put his hand in Halley’s back, holding the other one in the air and Halley put her free hand on his chest. The waltzed to the sound of the music, slowly, so they wouldn’t get dizzy. In that moment, it was like they were just the two of them. It was like the entire room was empty and the band was playing only for them. They didn’t see the other couples around them also dancing. They didn’t see that their friends and family members were looking at them with a little smile. No, they were just the two of them at this very moment.

 

After almost half an hour of dancing, they were both out of breath and decided to go walk a little bit in the building to escape from the rest of the people for a while. They walked without knowing where they were going and ended up in a glassed out balcony, overlooking the city, illuminated at night. It was a very pretty view and Halley stopped to look at the scenery. Marco stood next to her, a hand on her kidney.

 

\- I miss Houston, she softly whispered.

\- I miss Montreal too, said Marco just as softly. It’s normal it’s your hometown.

\- I’d like to go back. Visit my parents’ grave. I haven’t been since… Since they were put there.

\- Maybe you should. It would do you some good, before your classes start.

\- I’ve been thinking about it for a bit now. I bought the tickets earlier today. I’m leaving tomorrow night…

 

Marco turned his head towards his friend, shocked. She was leaving for real. He had said that, hoping she’d discard the idea, but she was actually leaving. His heart dropped in his chest and for a second there, he felt betrayed. But quickly he shook it off, more concerned about his friend’s wellbeing. Zach’s words were resonating in his head.

 

Halley leaned forward and put her forehead on the glass, holding herself to the iron bar that was there to help those who had a hard time walking. She closed her eyes and her mind traveled back to Houston. She was thinking of her parents, how Christmas had always been her favorite time of the year. Her mom and her shared this undying love of Christmas. They would decorate the tree on the evening of the first Saturday of December. It was a tradition. They would put the tree up, the stockings, the decorations in the house, all that while singing Christmas carols to the top of their lungs under the loving eye of Halley’s father who simply sat back and looked at the two most important people in his life have the best night ever. Then there was the shopping, the cooking, the frantic energy as Christmas Eve was approaching.

 

Halley was crying softly and Marco was holding her tightly in his arms. He didn’t understand what was going on. But his friend was hurting and he wanted to take the pain away, so he just held her until she sniffled and looked up to him.

 

\- Thank you Marco, she said. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being my best friend…

\- Halley, I’ll always be there for you, you know that?

\- Yes, why are you saying it like this?

\- Because…

 

Marco stopped for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He had to make his choice now. It was time to decide. Was he going to confess his love to her? Or was he going to push her away for good? Both decisions were not what he wanted. But he had to do it. For Halley’s sake. For his own sake. He had to preserve their friendship.

 

\- Because what? Wondered the girl, now concerned.

\- Because that’s what I should be. Your best friend.

\- What do you mean?

\- We need to stop… Stop sleeping together. You need to find someone that will make you happy, someone you will date, and maybe marry one day, have kids…

 

Halley moved back, pushing Marco away from her, her arms crossed around herself. She was mortified. How could he say that? She thought he loved her. She thought he wanted to be with her.

 

\- You… You used me… You slept with me to satisfy yourself and now you’re rejecting me.

\- No Halley, I did not. I never wanted that to happen, I wanted to be your friend from the beginning. I never planned to be attracted to you like I am. And I don’t want this attraction to destroy our friendship.

 

Halley looked up to him, tears in her eyes.

 

\- Well it did. I don’t want to see you.

\- Halley…

\- Leave Marco. Now.

\- Please Halley…

\- LEAVE ME ALONE MARCO!

 

She had yelled the last sentence, turning around and running away in the building. Marco’s heart shattered in millions of pieces and he stood there, broken. So that was it? He had just lost her? His knees flinched and he fell on his ass on the floor. The young man put his face in his hands and let all of his feelings overwhelm him. He cried there for a good half hour, not moving.

 

When he finally gathered the courage to get up, he walked back to the ballroom and looked for Halley, but she was nowhere to be found. Marco walked to Bob’s table and asked him if he had seen his niece.

 

\- She left about ten minutes ago, I thought she was with you, said the man.

\- No, whispered Marco. I… We had a fight.

 

Bob sighed deeply and put a hand on Marco’s shoulder as a sign of comfort.

 

 

***

 

 

Halley threw a bunch of clothes in her luggage, crying, unable to see exactly what she was doing. She had taken off her dress, her makeup was all over her face and her hair was taken down. She put on leggings, a woolen shirt, and wool socks and did a ponytail with her hair. In her bathroom, she washed her face and tried to ignore her eyes that had turned red from crying so much.

 

She was angry. She was so angry at Marco. How could he betray her like this? Right when she was about to confess her love to him. Right when she thought that this Christmas would not suck after all. He just shattered everything for her. In a scream of rage, Halley threw the picture of them that was on her countertop across the room and the frame broke in pieces after smashing on a wall.

 

She finished her business, put her jacket on and walked out of the apartment. A taxi was waiting there and the driver helped her put the luggage in the back.

 

\- Where am I taking you, miss? Asked the man.

\- To the airport, please.


	21. - 20 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song is I will always return by Bryan Adams (from the movie "Spirit: stallion of the cimarron", the 3:58 long version.)

“I’m sorry Halley, I fucked up. Please call me when you feel like talking.”

 

Halley kept fidgeting with her phone. She had received this text message three days ago and she still couldn’t bring herself to answer Marco. She knew she would have to talk to him… eventually. She just wasn’t ready yet.

 

\- You know, Mom, said the girl looking at a grave, he’s really sweet. He was my first kiss. I wish I could have told you face to face. And Dad, don’t listen, but… He was also my first, you know… for THAT.

 

Halley scoffed with a little smile. She was kneeling in front of her parents’ tombstone in a Houston cemetery. Anyone from the outside would think she was nuts to talk to a piece of rock, but somehow, this behavior was accepted in a graveyard. A woman walked behind her with a bouquet of yellow flowers, giving her a little comprehensive nod.

 

The redhead turned back to her parents’ grave.

 

“Mr. Joseph and Lauren Mason. Husband and wife, parents. Gone too soon.”

 

She hated that quote. She wasn’t the one who chose it, she was still in the hospital when her parents were put down here. She did find funny that they did not add her mother’s maiden name. It would have been silly. Her parents had the same family name.

 

She remembered the story they told her of how they met. They worked at the same office and her mother, Lauren, was an intern back then. She was working in her office when someone asked her to bring a document to Mason’s office and she kind of laughed because she was “Mason”. So she took the employee’s repertoire and searched for the other Mason in the building. They were less than fifty employees. It was easy to find.

 

When Lauren brought the document over to Joseph’s office, she told him the irony of the situation and they both laughed. Joseph fell in love immediately, he knew one day he’d marry this Mason girl. Lauren on her side, had someone in her life at that moment. Joseph and Lauren became good friends and they got known as the Mason Duo in the office. Then Joseph was mutated to the Houston office and they lost touch.

 

A few years later, while he was working on an important meeting, Joseph heard a knock and a familiar voice simply said

 

\- And I thought I was the only Mason here…

 

Lifting his head, he recognized Lauren who was standing there with a bright smile. She had been promoted to the Houston office a couple of days ago. They went out for a drink, for old times’ sake and one thing lead to another, they were both single and things got more serious between them.

 

With a little smile, Halley rearranged the flowers she had brought to put at her mother’s head. Her mom loved flowers. The pretty pink ones, she always said. Which shade of pink was she talking about? Halley had no idea. But her dad seemed to know, because every Friday, there was a bouquet of pretty pink flowers on the table when she was coming back from school.

 

\- I’ll come back and visit you soon, I promise. I won’t wait that long next time. I’m sorry it took me almost a year. It was too painful, I think I wasn’t ready to see you were really gone.

 

Halley took a deep breath.

 

\- I saw the house earlier. It’s pretty. The new owners painted the siding back to the color it was when I was a kid. It brought a lot of memories back. You would love it Dad, they put a tire swing on the same branch we did when I was small. I don’t know where you guys are but… If you’re ghosts now… Can you watch over them? They look like good people.

 

Halley got up and started walking away with a last look behind her. She could swear she had seen her mom’s face somewhere in the background. It was just her imagination, she knew, but that thought made her feel like maybe, her parents where here with her.

 

The girl walked back to her rental car outside of the graveyard and drove back to the motel where she had rented a room. She had spent the last month in there, avoiding anyone she knew before. Word had spread she was in town and some of her old friends tried to contact her, but every time, she did not answer.

 

Just like she was not answering Marco. He had given her almost a full month of space before writing her. It was the nicest thing he could have done. Yet, she somehow wished he had tried to contact her before. Now she had no reason to be angry. She asked him to leave her alone and he did. He always did exactly what she asked him.

 

He kissed her, like she asked. He made love to her, like she asked. He left her alone, like she asked. She was thinking when something hit her. She had to answer him in a way that would make sense for her. For them. She knew exactly what she had to do.

 

 

***

 

 

Marco was sitting in the plane, listening to music on his phone when an email came in. An email from Halley. An email? He frowned. They rarely exchanged emails at all. The only time they used it was to send each other directions to a restaurant or sharing links.

 

The hockey player opened the email and saw one sentence in it, followed by a video.

 

“Listen to me please.”

 

That’s what was written. Marco turned off his music and downloaded the video so he could watch it. Halley was standing in front of the camera, most likely her phone, and he recognized the wall behind her. She was home. How long had she been home? Had he known she was home, he would have gone and visited her. He moved back to his condo, but he still had a key…

 

The video started and Marco turned up the volume.

 

“Hey Marco, started Halley. I want to apologize for not answering you or literally ignoring you. I… I don’t know how to say what I want to say, so I’ll do it the only way I know. I’ll sing it to you.”

 

Marco heart skipped a beat when the song started. He had always loved hearing Halley sing, but he was a bit scared of what the song wold say.

 

 _I hear the wind call your name_  
It calls me back home again   
It sparks up the fire   
A flame that still burns   
Oh, it's to you   
I'll always return   
Yeah

_I still feel your breath on my skin_  
I hear your voice deep within   
The sound of my lover   
A feeling so strong   
It's to you   
I'll always belong 

_Now I know it's true, yeah_  
My every road leads to you   
And in the hour of darkness darlin'   
Your light gets me through 

_Wanna swim in your river_  
Be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters   
'Cause you are the one   
I can't stand the distance   
I can't dream alone   
I can't wait to see you   
Yes, I'm on my way home 

_I’m on my way…_

_Oh, I hear the wind call your name_  
The sound that leads me home again   
It sparks up the fire   
A flame that still burns   
Oh, it's to you   
I will always return

_Wanna swim in your river_  
Be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters   
'Cause you are the one 

 __  
I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone   
I can't wait to see you   
Yes, I'm on my way home 

_Oh, I hear the wind call your name_  
It sends me back home again   
It sparks up the fire   
A flame that still burns   
Yeah, I'm on my way  
I will always return  
Yes, I will always return

 _I see every sun set_  
And with all that I've learned, oh  
It's to you, I will always  
Always return

“So… That’s it. I know you come back the day of my first round in the contest. If you still want to talk to me… Come see me there. It starts at 11.”

 

Marco put a hand on his mouth, trying to hide the giant smile he had. He closed his eyes and started the video again. Just to hear her sing one more time. The words had hit him like a brick wall. She was… She had feelings for him. Clearly she did. He had misunderstood her from the get go. He should have listened to the signs she had sent him.

 

Now that he was thinking about it. It had been clear they were in love with each other. And he was on a plane, on his way to the other side of the country. For a week. And he couldn’t contact her until then. The next time he would see her would be at that contest. The attacker started the video again. He needed to hear her voice. With a goofy smile, he let his brain drift to Halley and her beautiful voice.


	22. - 21 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song is Who do you love? by Marianas Trench

Halley was standing behind the curtain of the stage where she was about to perform for the first time in front of a crowd. It was the contest’s first day, there were more or less three thousand people in the crowd, waiting for her to sing. She was the last contestant of the day and after hearing everyone else, she felt confident she could do a decent job. She wasn’t cocky, she had heard beautiful voices, but seeing everyone going through it before her had calmed her down.

 

Fidgeting with her phone nervously, the girl was walking in circles, waiting for the judges to call her on the stage. She felt her phone vibrating and she looked down. It was a text message from Kayla. Three simple words.

 

“He is here.”

 

Halley’s heart started racing. All of a sudden she was even more nervous. First she had been worried he wouldn’t show up. They had not talked since she had left and came back. He had not written to her after she sent him the video. She had no idea how he would react. The girl had prepared two songs, one in case Marco wouldn’t be there, and one in case he would be there. Now that she knew which one she would sing, she turned to the soundman and told him to put the first CD in.

 

Finally, the curtains opened and Halley walked up to the microphone, which she took in her hands and smiled brightly at the judges.

 

\- Hello Halley, said one of them.

\- Hi! It’s good to see you, said the redhead.

\- Are you ready to sing?

\- I’m super excited, I hope the crowd will appreciate it.

\- The stage is all yours sweetheart, go right ahead.

 

Halley smiled at the judges again and turned to the crowd. Her song started A Capella.

 

 _Well, I've been deep in this sleeplessness, I don't know why_  
_Just can't get away from myself_  
 _When I get back on my feet, I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health_

The music started and Halley smiled before moving to the side where she saw Marco.

  
_God, it's been so long wide awake that I feel like someone else_  
 _I'll miss the way that you saw me or maybe the way I saw myself_  
 _But, I came back to you broken and I've been away too long_  
 _I hear the words I've spoken and everything comes out wrong_  
 _Just can't get this together, can't get where I belong_  
 _(Who do you love?)_  
 _Who do you love?_  
 _(Who do you love?)_  


She winked at Marco and continued to the chorus.

  
_Well, I've been deep in this sleeplessness, I don't know why_  
 _Just can't get away from myself_  
 _When I get back on my feet, I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health_  
 _Screaming, (Who do you love? Who do you love?)_  
 _Who do you love? Who do you love?_  
 _(Who do you love? Who do you love?)_  
 _Who do you love?_  
  
_From fable to fumble, from stable to stumble, nevermore_  
 _I'll say goodbye to my demons and all my break-evens, ever yours_  
 _I, I won't come back to you broken, I won't stay away too long_  
 _Even if words I've spoken seem to still come out wrong_  
 _I'll get my shit back together, get right where I belong_  
 _(Who do you love?)_  
 _Who do you love?_  
 _(Who do you love?)_  


Putting a hand on her heart, Halley sang the chorus once more.

  
 _Well, I've been deep in this sleeplessness, I don't know why_  
 _Just can't get away from myself_  
 _When I get back on my feet, I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health_  
 _Screaming, (Who do you love? Who do you love?)_  
 _Who do you love? Who do you love?_  
 _(Who do you love? Who do you love?)_  
 _Who do you love? Who do you love?_  


Looking down, she went into the bridge.

  
_Everything goes quiet, it's like I just can't move_  
 _You say I might as well try it, there's nothing left to lose_  
 _Nothing will change if you never choose_

The drums started beating harder and Halley started clapping her hands, leading the crowd into and with a gigantic smile, she sang to the top of her lungs.  
  
_Well, I've been deep in this sleeplessness, I don't know why_  
 _Just can't get away from myself_  
 _When I get back on my feet, I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health_  
 _Well, I've been deep in sleeplessness, I don't know why_  
 _Just can't get away from myself_  
 _When I get back on my feet, I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health_  
 _Screaming, (Who do you love? Who do you love?)_  
 _Who do you love? Who do you love?_  
 _(Who do you love? Who do you love?)_  
 _Who do you love? Who do you love?_  
 _(Who do you love? Who do you love?)_  
 _Who do you love? Who do you love?_  
 _(Who do you love? Who do you love?)_  
 _Who do you love? Who do you love?_  
 _Who do you love?_

 

The last lyric ended on a soft piano note and Haley bent to salute the crowd who exploded in applauses. The young woman looked around and waved at people, thanking them. She looked at Marco’s seat and realized that all of a sudden, it was empty. Her heart sank a little, but before she could realize what was happening, she saw him jump on stage, grabbing her, tilting her backwards and kissing her under the crowd’s joyful cheers.

 

With a laugh, Halley stood back up and looked at the judges who were clapping with a little smile. Very low, in Marco’s ear, she said a few words.

 

\- I’m taking this as a positive answer to my video?

 

Marco smiled at her brightly and the judges finally took a microphone to talk to the singer.

 

\- Well, that was a very nice ending! Exclaimed the one on the left.

\- Thank you, laughed Halley. That was not expected at all!

\- Yeah I can see the shock on your face! Would you mind presenting us this handsome fella?

\- Hi, I’m Marco Scandella, said Marco, taking the mic in his hand. Defenseman of the Minnesota Wild and madly in love with this girl right here.

 

Some “oooh” came from the crowd as Halley was blushing, hiding her face in her hands. She could have sworn she had heard Kayla screaming “Finally” somewhere in the stands. She looked back and saw that indeed, her friend was making two thumbs up.

 

\- What a beautiful performance you gave us, said the judge in the middle, catching Halley’s attention again.

\- Thank you very much, said the girl.

\- We can see that obviously, you’ve been through some hard things and it’s like a… How could I say…?

\- A re-birth, completed Halley. It absolutely is.

\- Well it was wonderful being a witness to this.

\- Thank you so much!

 

The last judge on the right didn’t say anything and just got up and clapped her hands, before sitting back down and taking the mic in her hand.

 

\- Magical, she said. That’s all I have to say. Magical.

\- Thank you very much, smiled Halley.

\- Now please, get off that stage and go kiss that man!

 

Halley and Marco burst out laughing and ran off the stage under the crowd’s cheer.

 

 

***

 

 

Behind that curtain where she was waiting nervously just 10 minutes ago, Halley was now kissing Marco. They stopped a moment to catch their breath and the young woman took that opportunity to talk to him.

 

\- I want to apologize, she started, because I said things…

\- Shhh. Whispered Marco. If anyone needs to apologize, it’s me. I was an asshole. I didn’t realize that our relationship had started changing. I didn’t realize our feelings for each other were… stronger.

\- I think everybody but us knew that.

\- Oh yeah, Kayla’s been pushing us for months.

\- Did you hear her?

 

Marco laughed.

 

\- Oh yeah I heard her. We should go see her.

\- As soon as I know if I’m coming back next month. They’ll announce the people getting cut pretty soon.

\- I’m sure you’re getting to the next round.

\- Hmm… Probably, yeah, I feel kind of confident.

 

Marco kissed Halley on her cheek.

 

\- So, he started.

\- What? Asked Halley.

\- Are you my girlfriend now?

 

That sentence made Halley blush a little bit and she had a goofy smile.

 

\- Yeah, I think I’m your girlfriend now.

 

 

***

 

 

All twelve contestants were standing on the stage in front of the judges, waiting for the results. They were looking at each other with nervous smiles, all happy they got this far, but all hoping to go further.

 

Finally, the moment they were waiting for arrived. The judge in the middle stood up.

 

\- Our friends leaving us today are…

 

There was drum roll and after what seemed like an hour, but was actually less than 15 seconds, 4 spotlights turned off, darkening four contestants. Halley looked up and saw that hers was still on. With a relieved sigh, she turned to the others and wished well to the ones who were eliminated.

 

 

***

 

 

Sitting in a café with a cup of hot chocolate, Kayla looked at her friends who were sitting very close to each other. Marco was softly stroking Halley’s hand on his arm.

 

\- You guys, she finally said. It was about god damn time you opened your eyes. I was getting really, really sick and tired of seeing you both…

 

She went on mocking them a bit, but Marco and Halley weren’t listening very much. They kept looking at each other with a smile, unable to stop.

 

\- Hello? Said Kayla. Planet Earth calls the lovebirds!

\- I’m so sorry Kayla, said Halley. I’m the worst friend ever.

\- Yes you are, but it’s okay, I totally understand. I’ll let you two have your moment. And you, Halley, I’ll see you tomorrow night. You’re having dinner with me tomorrow night.

\- Call me to remind me tomorrow, I’ll probably forget.

 

Kayla rolled her eyes with a little smile and said goodbye to her friends. Halley put her head on Marco’s shoulder and stirred her hot chocolate out of habit.

 

\- Can I ask you a question? She asked.

\- You already did, but go ahead, answered Marco.

\- How did you react to my video?

 

Marco looked down to her, lifting her chin with his two fingers.

 

\- I listened to it over, and over, and over, and over again. Matt was sick and tired of hearing you sing that song. It’s the most beautiful thing a girl has done for me.

 

Halley closed her eyes for a second and then looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

\- I love you Marco.

\- I love you too Halley. I really do.


	23. - 22 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song is Hear you me by Jimmy Eat World

Halley was standing on the center of the stage, holding hands with the other girl that went all the way to the finals with her.

 

Two months had past and the two girls were about to know who had won the contest. The other contestant winked at Halley with a smile and the girls turned to look at the judges who stood up. The one in the middle took a mic and took in a deep breath.

 

\- And the winner of the Minnesota State singing contest is…

 

There was a drumroll and some people shouted names in the crowd. The wait seemed like it lasted for ever.

 

\- HALLEY MASON!

 

Halley covered her mouth with a hand, tears falling down her cheeks. She could not believe what was happening right now. Her opponent hugged her, congratulating her and the young woman congratulated her back for getting this far. The redhead never thought she could actually win a singing contest.

 

It didn’t take long for Marco and Kayla to jump on the stage and take her in their arms. Marco held her close to him. Rocking her side to side while Kayla was jumping excitedly.

 

\- Guys, I won! Said Halley. I actually won! I can’t believe it!

\- We told you Halley, said Kayla with a big smile. You have an amazing voice!

\- I’m so proud of you sweetie, so, so proud of you, kept repeating Marco.

 

Looking up to her now boyfriend, Halley couldn’t stop smiling and crying. Those were happy tears. Real happiness. One year ago, as of today, her parents died in the most horrific way a child could possibly think of. And today, she had just won a singing contest.

 

While the whole craziness of the victory was going on, Halley could not stop but to think of her parents. Somehow, she was sure they were right there with her. She could feel them. The young woman turned her head to the side of the stage and in a very Star Wars-esque moment, she felt like she could see them standing there, side to side, smiling at here. She knew it was just her imagination, but she didn’t care. It was good to think of them.

 

 

***

 

 

Marco had a game in Dallas and Halley had accompanied him. They would make a little stop on their way back. They would go to Houston. Halley wanted to visit her parents on their grave, with Marco. She wanted to present him to them and Marco thought it would be a good way to commemorate them.

 

After the hockey game, while the whole team took the plane back to Minnesota, Halley and Marco got ready to take a different plane. Bob and a couple of guys came to say bye to them. Halley’s uncle took his niece aside to have a talk with her.

 

\- Say hello to your mother from me, he asked. And have fun while you’re there.

\- Thanks uncle Bob, said the girl. I will let her know how you and Auntie Victoria are doing.

\- You have everything? Enquired the man, while the boarding call was made.

\- Yes, it’s all in the checked luggage.

\- Okay, good. Be safe and please, if there’s anything, don’t hesitate to call.

\- Everything is going to be fine, don’t worry. It’s only a day, I have classes on Monday. And I’m not alone like last time. Marco is with me.

 

Saying that, Halley turned her head, smiling to the man that made her heart race, standing a couple of feet away. Marco smiled back to her and winked. Their relationship was going well, they were acting exactly like before, except now they shared a bed every night.

 

Marco had moved back in with her, keeping his own bedroom, but after less than a week they found themselves sleeping in the same bed all the time, so they had just moved everything into one room. They didn’t really care about the whole “But you guys can’t live together yet!” that people kept saying. They had lived together before being a couple, why would they change it now?

 

\- He really makes you happy, doesn’t he? Asked the coach.

\- A lot, sighed the girl. A lot more than I cared to realize a couple of months ago.

\- I can tell you exactly the day it changed. I think the day he moved in, you guys got closer and closer.

\- I need to thank you and Aunt Vic for that, by the way. I didn’t like him before that.

\- Well, Vic is the one that insisted, so she should take all the credit.

 

Halley laughed, attracting Marco towards her. Wondering what was going on, he walked up to them and took Halley in his arms. The man shook hands, Halley hugged her uncle and the couple walked to the gate where the flight attendants were calling the first class customers.

 

Marco wanted them to have a good flight experience, so he had bought some first class tickets with his frequent flyer rewards.

 

 

***

 

 

In a very nice room of a hotel in downtown Houston, Halley was looking out the window at the sun setting down. It was a nice view of her hometown. She let out a long sigh, which caught Marco’s attention.

 

\- Are you okay? He asked.

\- It’s weird being here, she answered.

\- Why? Isn’t it good to be home?

\- That’s the thing… It doesn’t feel like home anymore. Too many bad memories are tied to this city. I kind of just want to leave and never come back.

 

Marco got up and took Halley in his arms, softly caressing her back, his nose in her hair.

 

\- Don’t worry sweetie, he said, everything will be okay. We’re here for your parents. We’ll see them tomorrow, and then we go home.

\- You’re right. I should focus on the positive a little more.

\- Well it’s normal to feel the way you do. I would probably hate going back to Montreal if my parents… you know.

\- I’ve never been to Canada before…

\- We’ll go this summer. I’m sure you will love it. It’s a lot like Minnesota.

\- I heard people were extremely nice over there.

\- Some of the nicest people ever. And my mom cannot wait to see you again.

 

Halley smiled. Marco’s mom had screamed of happiness when her son called her to let her know that he and Halley were together. Like a typical Italian mom, she was planning all sorts of things, including a wedding, babies, etc. Marco had told her to calm down while Halley was crying of laughter beside him.

 

With a yawn, the red haired girl put her head on Marco’s shoulder, her nose in his chest.

 

\- Should we go to sleep? Asked her man.

\- Yeah, I’m exhausted and tomorrow will be hard.

\- Common then, let’s get undressed.

 

 

***

 

 

Tightly holding Marco’s hand, Halley was walking slowly in the cemetery, walking towards her parent’s grave. Her heart was feeling empty at that very moment, which was kind of normal, considering the place she was. But she could feel the love from Marco and it made everything okay.

 

The couple arrived at the grave and Marco stood next to his girlfriend, holding her hand tighter.

 

\- Mom, Dad, it’s me, it’s Halley. How are you? I… I’m really happy. I brought someone with me today… I… It’s Marco. We’re together now.

 

Marco cleared his throat a bit.

 

\- Hi Ms and Mr Mason. It’s good to finally meet you. I’ve heard beautiful things about you. Halley… Your daughter… She’s amazing. I love her very much. You raised an amazing person. Thank you.

 

Halley wiped a tear that was coming out of her eye. Seeing Marco, standing there, talking to her parents, it had made her heart sink a little. She wished she could have presented him to them for real. Not just like that.

 

They stayed there for a few minutes, silent, side to side and finally, Halley kneeled down.

 

\- I… I won a singing contest Mom, do you want to hear what I sang at the finale? I think you would like it.

 

 

_*Flash back to the week before*_

 

 

Halley stood in front of the mic, ready to perform in the finale.

 

\- Are you ready, Halley? Asked a judge.

 

The girl made a thumb up and the lights all went out except for the one over her. She wanted a very intimate effect for her last song.

 

Very soft guitar and drums started the song.

 

 _There's no one in town I know_  
_You gave us some place to go_  
 _I never said thank you for that_  
 _I thought I might get one more chance_

_What would you think of me now_  
_So lucky, So strong, So proud?_  
 _I never said thank you for that_  
 _Now I'll never have a chance_

_May angels lead you in_  
_Hear you me my friends_  
 _On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_  
 _May angels lead you in_

Taking a deep breath, Halley fought back the tears and concentrated on Marco who was making a thumbs up in the stands.

_So what would you think of me now_   
_So lucky, So strong, So proud?_   
_I never said thank you for that_   
_Now I'll never have a chance_

_May angels lead you in_   
_Hear you me my friends_   
_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_   
_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_   
_May angels lead you in_   
_May angels lead you in_   
_May angels lead you in_

Halley closed her eyes, getting ready for the part of the song that made her cry every single time.

_And if you were with me tonight_   
_I'd sing to you just one more time_   
_A song for a heart so big,_   
_God wouldn't let it live_

Tears started falling on her cheeks, but she was able to keep her voice steady enough to finish her song.

_May angels lead you in_   
_Hear you me my friends_   
_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_   
_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_   
_Hear you me my friends_   
_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_   
_May angels lead you in_   
_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_   
_May angels lead you in_

As soon as the music finished, Halley burst put in tears as the whole crowd politely applauded, standing up for an ovation. Halley looked at Marco who was blowing her kisses from his place. A judge walked up to her and gave her a tissue so she could wipe her tears.

 

_*End of the flashback*_


End file.
